Sentuh Hati Ku
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: CHAP 14/impian Sakura yang ingin menjadi dokter pupus sudah karna kematian ayahnya. Ia harus bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya yang dalam masa pailit,dengan kondisi kesehatannya saat ini./"...Tak ada seorang gadis yang bisa menyentuh hatiku, Jika ada. Mungkin aku akan menikahinya"/.
1. Chapter 1

Didunia ini banyak perusahan perusahan besar yang banyak berkembang. Salah satunya dikota Tokyo. Banyak perusahan besar yang saling bersaing didunia pebisnisan, contohnya saja perusahaan yang banyak dibicarakan saat ini, Uchiha Corp. selain Ceo mereka yang katanya masih muda dan tampan, perusahaan yang katanya akan melebarkan sayapnya dimancanegara itu menduduki peringkat pertama dimajalah bisnis sebagai perusahaan no.1 ditokyo. Mengalahkan para pesaingnya seperti Shimura Kingdom, Namikaze Inc. , Haruno Corp. dan Nara Inc.

Uchiha Corp. adalah perusahaan dibidang property. Banyak perusahaan asing maupun lokal yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar tersebut. Uchiha Corp memiliki 2 cabang di 2 wilayah yang berbeda. Jika di Shibuya dipimpin langsung oleh presdir Fugaku Uchiha , di Tokyo kepimpinan Uchiha Corp. diserahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan pada putra bungsunya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Selain nama perusahannya yang cukup terkenal didunia bisnis, Ceo muda dan tampan yang memimpin perusahaan Uchiha Corp. di Tokyo pun cukup terkenal dengan sifat Angkuh, Sombong dan berdarah dingin. Uchiha Sasuke, pria lajang yang banyak diincar para kolega kaya untuk menjadikan pria itu sebagai menantu mereka. Namun sepertinya pria kaya dan tampan itu tak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, karna sampai sekarang saja ia masih betah menjomblo. Padahal banyak wanita karir dan kaya yang mengincarnya. Uchiha Sasuke lebih suka berbicara bisnis daripada cinta.

Pria Uchiha bungsu itu pernah berkata ' Aku tidak mudah jatuh cinta, Tidak ada seorang gadis yang bisa menyentuh hatiku. Jika ada, mungkin aku akan menikahinya ' Itulah yang diucapkan Sasuke saat diwawancarai mengenai statusnya saat itu.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimers** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Sasuke** X **Sakura**

 **Warn** : **Typo's** , **OOC** , **AU** , **Fiksi** , **Gaje** **dll.**

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

~ **Sentuh Hati** **Ku ©** **JuliaCherry07** ~

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan, berjas hitam berjalan dengan angkuhnya dikoridor sebuah perusahaan. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita cantik dan berpakaian seksi yang diketahui sebagai sekertarisnya itu mengekor dibelakang pria tampan berambut raven tersebut.

Mereka berhenti saat didepan pintu lift, menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka. "Ayame, Apa jadwal hari ini?" Tanya pria bersuara baritone yang mampu membuat kaum hawa meleleh tersebut pada sekertaris cantiknya itu.

Ayame, membuka buka agendanya yang selalu ia bawa dan memeriksa jawdwal bosnya. "Hari ini ada rapat penting yang harus anda datangi, Sasuke-san" Ujar Ayame.

Ceo muda itu mengangguk."Hn." Seringai tipis muncul disudut bibir seksi Sasuke. "Akan ku pastikan, kerjasama itu jatuh ketanganku." Gumamnya angkuh.

 ** _Ting!_**

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Sasuke dan Ayame segera masuk kedalam lift. Ada dua pegawai perempuan yang ada dilift itu. Mereka menunduk sekilas pada Sasuke yang tidak direspon baik oleh pria angkuh nan dingin itu.

.

.

.

Seperti apa kata pria itu, lagi lagi ia membuktikan ucapannya. Sasuke ,pria dingin itu berhasil merebut kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain mengalahkan perusahan lainnya termasuk Haruno Corp yang selalu menjadi saingannya.

"Sial, lagi lagi Uchiha itu yang berhasil mendapatkan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Padahal, perusahaan itu satu satunya harapan kita untuk menyelamatkan nasib perusahaan kita, Tuan" Gerutu pemuda yang berdiri disamping Pria tua paruh baya yang masih duduk dikursi rapat yang kini sudah sepi karna rapat telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan khawatir, Asuma. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan investor lain nanti" Ujar pria tua presdir dari Haruno Corp tersebut pada sekertarisnya itu. Pria tua itu tersenyum kecut dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini".

Baru beberapa langkah pria paruh baya itu melangkah namun tiba tiba presdir Haruno Corp itu memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Ada apa tuan Kizashi? Apa anda sakit?" Tanya Asuma khawatir dengan atasannya tersebut.

"Jantungku..." Cicit Kizashi meringis kesakitan.

BRUUKK

Pria tua itu terhuyung kedepan dan jatuh kelantai tak sadarkan diri. "Presdir!" Pekik Asuma panik.

.

...

.

Langit sore yang nampak indah menghiasi kota Tokyo sore ini, mengiringi duka keluarga Haruno atas kematian Kizashi. Semua kolega dan pegawainya datang kemakam pemilik perusahaan Haruno Corp. tersebut.

Kasak kusuk terdengar dari para pelayat yang membicarakan putri Kizashi, pewaris satu satunya Haruno Corp. yang tak datang kepemakaman ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku dengar, putri satu satunya itu kuliah diluar negeri. Apa dia tak diberi tau bahwa ayahnya meninggal?"

"Yang ku dengar putri Haruno itu calon dokter"

"Benarkah? lalu siapa yang akan mengurus perusahan ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut itu?"

Sayup sayup Asuma mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang membicarakan keluarga atasannya. Pria yang sudah mengabdi pada perusahaan Haruno lebih dari 5 tahun itu mengerang menahan emosi.

"Mereka benar benar" Geramnya.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tau, Saki?" Tanya Mebuki istri dari mendiang Kizashi menatap nanar batu nisan suaminya.

"Sudah, Nyonya. Nona akan segera sampai mungkin malam nanti" Jawab Asuma. Mebuki mengangguk mengerti.

Terlihat Sasuke juga datang kepemakaman itu, Pria tampan itu menunduk sekilas untuk memberi hormat pada Mebuki dan mengucapkan bela sungkawanya atas kematian suaminya.

"Terima Kasih, Uchiha-san" Ujar Mebuki. Sasuke memberi hormat dengan menganggukan lagi kepalanya sedikit sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman tersebut. Ia bukan orang yang pintar berbasa basi.

Saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman, Sasuke berpapasan dengan seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal. Pria itu menyeringai dihadapannya, membuat Ceo muda itu mendengus tak suka.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke" Sapa pria berkemeja hitam dengan dasi merah maroon yang menghiasi kerah kemejanya yang dibalut jas hitam. Pas sekali.

Sasuke menatap datar pria itu. "Hn." Responnya dingin. Pria Uchiha itu tak suka berbasa basi apalagi dengan pria didepannya yang merupakan saingan terberat perusahaannya.

Pria itu berkata lagi saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. "Ku pastikan, Rapat besok. Shimura Kingdom lah yang akan mendapatkan para investor kaya itu".

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan."Kita lihat saja nanti, Sai Shimura" Tukasnya berlalu pergi.

Sai menatap punggung pria itu yang menjauh. "Sama sekali tak berubah" Gumamnya rendah.

.

 **Sentuh Hati Ku** © **JuliaCherry07**

.

Pria bernama Sai itu menghampiri Mebuki dan memberi penghormatan sebelum Sai memeluk istri Kizashi tersebut. Mebuki tersenyum ramah pada pemuda dihadapannya setelah melepas pelukan dari pria itu. "Bibi, tenang saja, Tadi aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia bilang pesawatnya akan mendarat ditokyo jam 9 malam nanti" Ujar Sai yang memberi sedikit info tentang putrinya. Ya. Sai adalah teman baik putrinya saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP dan sampai sekarang pun mereka masih berteman baik, meskipun putrinya itu ada diluar negeri saat ini. Sai hanya memiliki seorang ayah, ibunya telah lama meninggal. Bisa dibilang Sai jauh lebih akrab dengan keluarga Haruno daripada dengan ayahnya yang tak peduli dengan dirinya. Tipe ayah workaholic.

Mebuki menghela nafas panjang. "Anak itu, bahkan belum sempat melihat ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya." Gumam Mebuki. Sai tersenyum simpul dan merangkul Mebuki yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri penuh kasih sayang.

"Nyonya, Hari mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita bersiap" Kata Asuma. Mebuki mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah" Ujarnya.

.

.

.

Hari mulai larut, tapi tak membuat Ceo tampan berdarah dingin ini untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ia terlihat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Para pegawai kantornya sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini sekertarisnya Ayame menghampirinya untuk mengajak atasannya itu untuk segera pulang. Namun Sasuke menolak dan menyuruh sekertaris cantiknya itu pulang saja karna ia masih ingin berada dikantor. Ayame pun menghela nafas panjang, ia mengenal bosnya dengan baik yang keras kepala itu. Dia pun akhirnya pulang namun sebelum itu ia menyuruh Sasuke mengecek info disitus internet yang memberitakan kedatangan pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp setelah ayahnya meninggal.

Sebelum Haruno Corp. mengalami masa pailit. Haruno Corp. adalah perusahaan terbesar nomor 2 tentunya setelah Uchiha Corp. Haruno Corp menjadi seperti sekarang dikabarkan karna penyakit yang diderita oleh Presedir mereka. Apalagi masalah putrinya yang tidak mau membantu perusahaan ayahnya, membuat Kizashi semakin terpuruk. Putrinya memiliki keinginannya sendiri yaitu ingin menjadi dokter. Untuk itulah putrinya yang awalnya mengambil jurusan bisnis disemester awal mengundurkan diri dan pergi keluar negeri. Bisa dibilang putri satu satunya itu kabur dari rumah dan hidup mandiri di negara orang.

Sasuke mendesah.

Atas saran dari Ayame, Sasuke yang sedikit penasaran bagaimana wajah putri mendiang Kizashi yang tak pernah terekspos media itupun akhirnya membuka situs berita diinternet dilayar laptopnya. Jarinya mengetik tentang kepulangan pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp. , Tak butuh waktu lama foto putri Kizashi pun muncul.

Sasuke mendesah lagi.

Sedikit kecewa dengan hasil foto yang muncul. Wajah putri Kizashi tak begitu jelas terlihat karna tertutup oleh topi yang gadis itu pakai, Apa lagi gadis itu menunduk saat paparazzi mengambil fotonya. Sepertinya ia tau kalau kedatangannya akan disambut oleh para paparazzi. Selama ini putri Kizashi itu tidak pernah diperkenalkan dihalayak umum. Kizashi tidak mau ada hal buruk diluar sana yang akan membahayakan putrinya nanti. Lagi pula putrinya juga tidak suka disorot publik.

Seringai tiba tiba menghiasi sudut bibir Sasuke saat mata onyxnya membaca artikel dibawah foto putri Kizashi.

 _'Setelah ayanhnya meninggal, Akhirnya putri tunggal pewaris Haruno Corp. kembali dan akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya yang mengalami masa pailit'_

 _Sasuke menutup laptopnya setelah membaca artikel tersebut. Kemudian ia sandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi kerjannya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Seringai kembali muncul disudut bibirnya._

 _"Kita lihat, Apa putrinya itu mampu membangkitkan lagi perusahaan ayahnya yang akan segera gulung tikar itu?" Gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jalanan kota tokyo terlihat lengang karna waktu hampir dini hari. Apalagi habis diguyur hujan. Genangan air masih tersisa jelas dijalan.

Sebuah taksi dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalanan kota tokyo yang lengang itu. Seorang penumpang duduk dengan manis dikursi belakang. Tangannya sibuk mengotak atik ponsel ditangannya.

"Maaf, nona. Anda turun dimana?" Tanya sopir taksi tersebut.

Perempuan yang dipanggil nona pun mendongak sebentar."Distrik Konoha No.23" Ujarnya. Sopir itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Siapa yang tidak tau kawasan rumah mewah para orang kaya itu.

Saat mobil taksi melewati jalan perempatan tiba tiba jalanan menjadi sedikit macet. "Ada apa?" Tanya perempuan yang duduk dikursi belakang taksi.

Sopir taksi itu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan celingungan untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi didepan sana. "Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan, Nona" Ucap sopir itu. Kemudian sopir itu memutuskan untuk memastikannya. "Tunggulah sebentar,Nona. Biar saya cari tau lebih jelas keadaan disana" Ujar sopir itu seraya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari penumpangnya yang kelihatan acuh menit akhirnya sopir tersebut kembali kemobil taksinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya perempuan yang masih duduk manis dikursi penumpang.

"Ternyata benar terjadi kecelakaan disana tapi... mobil ambulan belum datang juga. jika tidak segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama , saya yakin korban tak kan bisa terselamatkan" Ujar sopir itu, yang merasa iba pada korban.

"Hn, Apa tidak ada dokter yang kebetulan ada disekitar sana?"

Sopir itu menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak ada, Nona".Kemudian suara pintu terbuka terdengar."Anda mau kemana?" Tanya Sopir taksi heran saat penumpang perempuannya itu hendak keluar.

"Aku akan menolongnya" Katanya datar dan berlalu pergi sambil membawa tas sopir itu miring sedikit dan menatap bingung perempuan itu.

"Apa mungkin dia seorang dokter?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Typo's , OOC , Gaje , Fiksi dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SENTUH HATIKU © JuliaCherry07**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Perempuan yang memakai blazer merahnya yang panjangnya selutut dan dipadu dengan rok hitam serta kemeja putih itu berjalan dengan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri pusat kemacetan tersebut.

Ia menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang mengerubuni korban kecelakan yang masih tergeletak dijalan. Perempuan muda itu berjongkok sambil mengecek denyut nadi ditangan korban. Perempuan muda itu menyuruh orang orang disana menyingkir.

Segera ia memberi pertolongan pertama pada korban yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu. Semua mata memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan perempuan itu tak terkecuali Sasuke yang kebetulan mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan korban kecelakaan tersebut. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan dengan seksama pada apa yang dilakakukan perempuan itu untuk menolong korban kecelakaan tersebut.

Suara dengusan geli terdengar dari pria raven itu. Bibirnya tersenyum meremehkan. Sasuke, Pria dingin itu sudah terkenal dengan sifat yang tidak pernah peduli terhadap orang lain yang dianggapnya merepotkan baginya. Ia hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri dan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke adalah pria egois yang gila kerja.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mobil ambulance pun datang dan membawa korban kecelakan itu kerumah sakit. Perempuan itu pun kembali ketaksinya.

...

"Apa, Nona seorang dokter?" Tanya sopir taksi sambil fokus menyetir.

Perempuan yang sudah memberi pertolongan pada korban kecelakaan itu pun diam sejenak. "Bukan" Jawabnya datar.

Sopir itu nampak terperanjat dengan jawaban perempuan itu. "Tapi kenapa anda...".

"Calon dokter" Potong Perempuan itu. Sopir itu mengangguk mengerti. "Dan mungkin mulai sekarang, akan menjadi. Mantan mahasiswa kedokteran" Tambahnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Langit pagi terlihat cerah. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan Uchiha Corp. , Seorang satpam yang bertugas dipintu masuk gedung tersebut segera membukakan pintu mobil itu. Ceo Uchiha Corp. yang tampan itu keluar dari dalam mobil setelahnya.

Pria tampan yang angkuh itu berjalan menyusuri koridor, Semua pegawai disana menyapa dan menunduk memberi hormat pada Ceo Uchiha Corp. tersebut.

Pria itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu lift. Pria itu menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka seraya membaca koran yang ia dapatkan dari rak koran yang ada dilobi yang ia lewati tadi. Senyum merendahkan terukir dibibir seksi pria Uchiha itu saat membaca koran yang membahas kedatangan putri Haruno Corp. yang semalam sudah ia baca disitus internet.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke" Suara sapaan terdengar dari arah samping menginterupsi. Pria Uchiha itu pun menoleh. "Hn. Tumben kau datang sepagi ini. Naruto" Ujar Sasuke pada pria blonde yang menyapanya tadi.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu sambil menyengir lebar. "Aku bahkan tak pulang" Ungkapnya.

Sasuke menyerngit. "Kenapa? Aa, Kau dihukum paman Minato lagi?" Tebak Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah satu minggu ini aku tak membuat kesalahan diperusahaannya. Jadi mana mungkin dia menghukumku." Ujarnya.

"Ck, Lalu?"

Pria Namikaze itu menyengir lagi membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku,.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit penasaran.

 ** _TING!_**

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke segera masuk kedalam lift diikuti Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Pintu lift pun kembali tertutup. Sasuke melirik kearah pria yang sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak bangku SMA itu. "Kau apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya masih menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Naruto yang menggantung tadi.

"Aa, lupakan saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang saja. Bosan dirumah. hehehe..." Lanjut Naruto tertawa garing.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar" .

Mata shappire Naruto melirik kearah koran yang ada ditangan Sasuke. "Sasuke" Panggilnya.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn?".

Naruto menunjuk kearah koran yang pria itu pegang. "Itu koran baru kan? Boleh aku membacanya?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menyerahkan koran itu pada sahabat cemprengnya yang berdiri disampingnya itu dan kembali menatap kedepan. "Wah... Akhirnya Sakura-chan pulang" Pekik Naruto.

Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah Naruto. "Kau, Mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari koran yang memperlihatkan foto gadis yang memakai topi yang keluar dari bandara tersebut."Tentu saja, Dia cinta pertama ku dulu" Ungkap Pria yang berumur 24 tahun itu, setahun lebih muda dari Sasuke.

Kening Sasuke mengerut."Cinta pertama?" Cicitnya. Naruto mengangguk dan mengangkat serta jarinya menunjuk kefoto gadis yang ada dikoran tersebut. "Sakura-chan adalah teman ku dulu waktu disekolah dasar saat aku masih di Shibuya. Tak ku sangka dia sekarang semakin cantik" Puji Naruto. Sasuke merebut koran yang Naruto angkat itu.

Pria blonde itu merengut. "Secantik apapun dia, Kau tak mungkin memilikinya." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto semakin merengut. "Kenapa?" Protes Pria bermata shaphire tak terima.

"Karna aku yakin, Selera gadis itu sangat tinggi dan kau..." Sasuke memandang Naruto dari bawah keatas.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Ketus Naruto.

 _ **TING!**_

Pintu lift terbuka. "Kau, Pria kaya tapi terlihat bodoh." Sambung Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi.

Perempatan siku siku tercetak dipelipis Naruto. "TEME!" Teriaknya bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang kembali menutup.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dikursi kerjanya. Ayame masuk dan memberikan berkas yang harus ditanda tangani olehnya. "Sasuke-san, Ayah anda ingin anda menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama keluarga Terumi-san, nanti malam" Ujar Ayame.

Kening Sasuke sedikit mengerut. "Keluarga Terumi?" Tanya Sasuke. Ayame mengangguk. "Hn, baiklah. kau boleh pergi".

Ayame mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi kerjanya dan menghela nafas berat. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya, masih pagi tapi ayahnya sudah membuatnya tertekan. Sasuke tau niat ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam itu. Ayahnya pasti berniat mengenalkannya dengan putri dari keluarga Terumi tersebut.

Sasuke mendesah. Ayahnya selalu saja ikut campur urusan pribadinya.

.

.

.

Sai, berjalan dikoridor hotel miliknya. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir pria bermata kelam tersebut. Seorang karyawan perempuan dari bagian resepsionis menghentikan langkah Sai. "Tuan, Tadi ada seorang gadis yang datang kemari mencari anda." Kata perempuan tersebut.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" .

"Maaf, tuan. Tadi dia tak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi gadis itu sangat cantik dan dia menyuruh saya untuk bilang pada anda, Gadis musim semi kecilmu." Tukasnya.

Sai mengerutkan kening."Gadis musim semi kecilku?" Gumam Sai. Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Sai yang sudah menyadari siapa gadis yang mencarinya tersenyum."Kau, boleh pergi" Ujar Sai. Perempuan itu pun berlalu pergi.

Sai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Pria itu merogoh ponsel disaku jasnya. Ia pun menekan tombol dilayar ponselnya dan menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Ohayou, Gadis musim semi kecilku" Sapanya pada seseorang diseberang sana. "Apa kau merindukan priamu ini?". Sai terus berjalan sambil menelphone seseorang yang ia panggil gadis musim semi kecilku tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Sesuai keinginan ayahnya. Sasuke mendatangi acara jamuan makan malam disebuah restauran mewah.

Pria tampan itu memakai pakaian formal yang terlihat mahal dan berjalan memasuki restauran mewah tersebut. Sasuke malam ini benar benar tampan. Lihatlah bahkan pelayan wanita disana sampai terpesona oleh pesona Ceo muda itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Tiba tiba seorang gadis tanpa sengaja menabrak punggungnya. Sasuke pun menoleh. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas dan meminta maaf. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat sebelum gadis bersurai merah mudah itu berlalu pergi.

.

...

.

"Maaf, menunggu lama" Ujar Sasuke. Ia pun segera duduk. Saat ini dimeja restauran itu sudah penuh dengan hidangan makanan yang tersedia. Jamuan makan malam itu dihadiri keluarga Terumi. Sedangkan dari keluarga Uchiha. Hanya Sasuke yang menjadi perwakilan keluarganya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan saat seorang gadis yang duduk dikursi didepannya terus memandanginya sejak ia datang.

"Sasuke-san, perkenalkan ini putri ku. Mei Terumi" Kepala keluarga Terumi itu memperkenalkan gadis yang terus memandangi Sasuke dari tadi.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu datar."Uchiha Sasuke" Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis itu dan disambut baik oleh gadis tersebut tentunya.

"Mei Terumi." Ujar Gadis itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo's , Gaje, OOC, Fiksi dll**

 **\- Don't Like Don't Read -**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam pun selesai, Sasuke dan Mei diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Untuk itulah mereka pergi ketaman didekat restauran tersebut. Gadis bersurai coklat madu itu terus bercerita tentang pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model. Pria yang berjalan beriringan dengannya hanya diam dan sesekali merespon singkat sesuai kebiasan pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa ada perempuan yang kau sukai, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Mei kemudian.

"Hn. Tidak"

Inner Mei berteriak senang mendengarnya. Gadis itu bisa dibilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Sasuke. "Benarkah? Perempuan seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Mei lagi.

Kali ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, terbukti dengan nada bicaranya yang begitu ceria.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Pria itu nampak berfikir. "Hn. Yang jelas perempuan itu harus bisa membuat hatiku bergetar saat aku didekatnya.". Mei mendengarkan dan mengangguk. "Dan dia..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mei pun ikut berhenti. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Mei tajam."...Mampu menyamai ku dalam segi apapun" Tukas Sasuke tegas.

Mei tertegun ditempat.

Disisi lain, Tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Mei berdiri. Seorang gadis memakai blazer panjangnya berwarna silver dipadu dengan celana jean dan rambutnya yang nyentrik ia ikat kuda keluar dari restauran mewah itu. Gadis itu merogoh tas selempangnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam tas tersebut. Sambil berjalan menjauh dari restauran itu, Ia berdecak kesal saat yang dihubunginya tak juga menjawab panggilannya. Gadis bersurai pink yang di ikat kuda itu tanpa sadar berjalan menuju taman dimana Sasuke dan Mei berada.

"Dasar pria bodoh! Kenapa kau tak menjawab telephoneku!" Bentak Gadis pink itu pada seseorang yang ia hubungi. Sasuke dan Mei sontak menoleh kearah gadis tersebut bersamaan.

Mata onyx Sasuke memicing memperhatikan gadis pink itu yang sibuk memarahi seseorang ditelephone.

"Gadis itu..." Sasuke menerawang. Ia ingat sekarang, gadis itu adalah gadis yang tadi menabraknya saat direstauran dan gadis yang kemarin malam yang menolong korban kecelakaan. Mata emerald indah itu tak mudah untuk dilupakan. Sasuke pun tidak tau kenapa pria sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan mata emerald gadis itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Mei yang tau kalau Sasuke dari tadi terus memperhatikan gadis pink tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh pada Mei. "Hn. Tidak" Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya!" Seru Gadis pink itu. Sasuke dan Mei kembali menoleh kearah gadis yang masih marah marah ditelephone itu. Mei mendengus pelan.

"Cepat datang kesini atau aku akan membunuhmu, Mayat hidup!" Sambung Gadis pink tersebut.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Mei berdecak. "Gadis itu liar sekali." Gerutunya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok kau harus mendapat hukuman dariku. Aku baru kembali kesini. Tapi kau..." Gadis itu tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Mei yang memperhatikannya.

Gadis pink itu mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kalian melihatku?" Tanya Gadis pink itu ketus, pada Sasuke dan Mei. "Tidak sopan" Gerutu Gadis itu berlalu pergi dan melanjutkan marah marahnya pada orang yang ia hubungi. Sepertinya mood gadis pink tersebut sedang tidak baik.

Mei memandang tidak percaya kepergian gadis pink tersebut."Apa apaan gadis aneh itu" Gerutunya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Pria itu berjalan lebih dulu. Mei mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Gadis pink itu berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya diterotoar jalan. Sepanjang jalan ia terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Dia yang berjanji tapi dia juga yang mengingkari. Jika nanti kau bertemu denganku. Akan ku bunuh kau. Shimura Sai" Gerutu Gadis Pink tersebut.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan ada seorang kakek tua yang duduk sendirian dihalte bus. Gadis pink itu tersenyum menatap kakek tua tersebut. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri kakek tua itu.

Gadis pink bermata indah itu duduk disamping kakek tua. "Kakek, Sendirian?" Tanya Gadis pink tersebut.

Kakek tua berambut hitam pun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Iya" Jawabnya.

Gadis pink itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil dua bungkus roti dari dalam tasnya tersebut. "Ini untuk kakek" Gadis pink itu menyodorkan satu bungkus roti untuk kakek yang duduk disampingnya.

Kakek tersebut mengerut. "Untuk , kakek?" Tanyanya heran.

Gadis pink itu mengangguk. "Ambillah kakek, Temani cucumu ini makan" Katanya manja. Sang kakek terkekeh geli dan mengambil roti tersebut.

"Arigatou, kau gadis yang sangat lucu. Siapa nama mu?"

Gadis pink itu tersenyum. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Ujar Gadis pink tersebut seraya memakan rotinya dengan lahap.

"Nama yang bagus." Puji Kakek itu dan ikut memakan roti yang Sakura berikan tadi. Mereka menikmati roti mereka seraya menunggu bus datang. Sesekali Gadis pink itu menoleh kearah kakek dan tersenyum lembut. Gadis pink itu sepertinya merindukan sosok seorang kakek.

Tanpa mereka sadari , Sasuke melihatnya saat mobil mewahnya melintas didepan mereka.

"Ck. Gadis itu lagi." Gumamnya.

.

* * *

.

Sakura, Gadis cantik bersurai pink itu mengendap endap memasuki sebuah rumah mewah di distrik no.23 tersebut. Ia membuka perlahan pintu rumah itu. Didalam rumah itu terlihat sepi membuat Sakura segera menaiki tangga yang ada didalam rumah tersebut.

"Kau, baru pulang. Saki" Tegur sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Gadis pink itu berhenti dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Ia membalikkan badanya. "I-ibu..." Gugupnya.

Mebuki, Ibu Sakura menghampiri putri tunggalnya. "Dasar anak nakal. Kemana saja kau. heh!" Bentak Mebuki.

"Ibu aku..."

"Kau baru saja pulang kemarin malam tapi kau sama sekali jarang ada dirumah. Apa kau tidak tau, mulai besok kau harus memimpin perusahaan?" Potong Mebuki.

Sakura merangkul bahu ibunya. "Aku tau, ibu. Untuk itulah aku pulang. Besok pagi sesuai harapan ayah. Saki akan memimpin Haruno Corp. mulai besok." Ujar Sakura.

Mebuki terenyuh. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah putrinya. "Besok ada rapat digedung Uchiha Corp. Kau akan ikut rapat tersebut mewakili perusahaan kita. Tapi kau tenang saja, Paman Asuma akan membantumu nanti." Terang Mebuki.

Gadis pink itu mengenggam tangan ibunya yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Meski aku orang awam didunia bisnis. Tapi sebisa mungkin, Saki akan membuat Haruno Corp. bangkit lagi seperti dulu. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu dan mendiang ayah. Ibu" Ujar Sakura tulus.

Mata Mebuki berkaca kaca dan segera merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan kami, Saki. Maaf" Ucap Mebuki terisak isak.

"Tidak apa apa, Ibu" Kata Sakura membalas pelukan ibunya. Mulai besok kehidupan baru Sakura didunia bisnis akan segera dimulai. Gadis itu membuang impiannya menjadi dokter demi menyelamatkan Haruno Corp. yang dalam masa pailit. Gadis yang masih berusia 23 tahun itu akan segera muncul dipublik sebagai pewaris Haruno Corp. mulai besok.

.

 **Sentuh Hatiku © JuliaCherry07**

.

Para investor dan pimpinan perusahaan lain mulai berdatangan di gedung Uchiha Corp., Sasuke, Ceo muda dan tampan itu berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang sudah banyak berdatangan para investor dan pimpinan dari perusahaan lain.

CEKLEK

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang rapat itu dan segera duduk dikursi yang khusus disediakan untuknya.

"Ini berkasnya, Sasuke-san" Ayame , sekertaris Sasuke memberikan berkas kepadanya sebagai bahan rapat hari ini.

"Hn" Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia mulai memeriksa kembali berkas itu.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang rapat kembali terbuka. Seorang gadis baru datang bersama sekertarisnya. Gadis pink itu pun duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang baru datang tersebut. Kasak kusuk pun terdengar. membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa berkas dan mendongak.

Mata onyxnya mengikuti arah pandang mereka yang tertuju pada gadis cantik yang duduk dikursi yang tak jauh darinya.

Asuma, Sekertaris gadis itu yang berdiri disamping gadis pink tersebut yang menyadari hal itu pun angkat bicara. "Selamat pagi, Perkenalkan. Beliau adalah putri dari tuan Kizashi. dan mulai sekarang beliaulah yang akan menggantikan tuan Kizashi sebagai perwakilan dari Haruno Corp." Kata Asuma.

Gadis itu pun berdiri. "Selamat pagi semua. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Ceo Haruno Corp. yang baru. Mohon kerja samanya.". Ujar Sakura berojigi.

Sasuke tertegun, "Gadis itu, dia..." Cicit Sasuke menatap Gadis pink yang terlihat cantik dengan baju formalnya saat ini.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Sai yang juga mengikuti rapat penanaman saham itu pun tersenyum kearah Ceo Haruno Corp. tersebut.

Rapat pun dimulai.

Setelah Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya, Pria Uchiha itu berdiri dan memulai rapat tersebut.

Orang orang disana mendengarkannya dengan seksama, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Gadis itu memperhatikan setiap detail apa yang pria Uchiha itu sampaikan. Gadis itu sedikit terpesona saat Sasuke terlihat berwibawah dan keren saat memimpin rapat tersebut.

Sai, merotasikan matanya. Ia memperhatikan Gadis musim semi kecilnya yang sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke. Ceo dari Shimura Kingdom itu pun mendengus.

Sasuke, memperlihatkan sebuah bangunan yang setengah jadi tersebut yang muncul dilayar proyektor yang ada disana.

"Gedung ini hampir setengah jadi. Rencananya Uchiha Corp. akan menjadikan gedung itu sebuah mall disana. Letak tempat gedung yang sangat strategis akan menguntungkan bagi kami jika membangun mall dipinggir kota tersebut." Ujar Sasuke. Para investor mengangguk dan mempertimbangkan. Ntahlah apa yang saat ini para investor itu kasak kusukkan.

"Sebelum ini, Uchiha Corp. juga sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan asing dibidang perhotelan. Kami akan terus memajukan perusahan kami diberbagai bidang." Tukasnya.

Sakura mendesah. "Pantas saja, Haruno Corp. tak bisa menyaingi perusahaannya. Semua yang ia sampaikan seakan menyihir para investor kaya." Batin Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Nona, Setelah ini giliran anda. Anda tenang saja. Saya akan membantu anda nanti." Bisik Asuma pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Kemudia ia menghela nafas untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Mata emeraldnya mengedar dan tanpa sengaja bersirobok dengan mata Sai yang duduk diseberang sana. Pria itu tersenyum padanya namun dibalas senyum sinis oleh Sakura. Gadis musim semi kecilnya, sepertinya masih marah padanya, Pikir Sai.

Sasuke telah selesai, Seluruh anggota rapat memberi tepukan tangan padanya. Ia pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Ia sedikit berdehem sebelum memulai bicara. Sejenak ia memandangi Sai. Pria itu menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, Sakura tau pria itu sedang memberi semangat padanya, Sakura mendesah. "Aku pasti bisa. Ayah bantu aku." Batin Sakura.

Sasuke memandang gadis cantik pink yang berdiri didepan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Haruno Corp. mungkin tak kan bisa menyaingi perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha Corp. yang sedang berkembang pesat saat ini" Sakura menatap sinis Ceo Uchiha Corp. yang sedang memperhatikannya. Lalu mata emeraldnya bergulir memandangi para investor. "Kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang perusahaan kami yang sedang dalam masa pailit bukan?. Apa lagi mulai sekarang perusahaan itu kini dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan yang tak mempunyai pengalaman dalam berbisnis" Sambung Sakura. Sai menatap khawatir gadis itu.

"Bodoh, Apa yang ia bicarakan" Gerutu Sai dalam hati.

Asuma menghela nafas pasrah. Ia percayakan semua pada Ceo barunya tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan gadis yang sudah ia temui semalam. Gadis aneh yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi. Sejak kecil saya sudah melihat bagaimana mendiang ayahku bekerja. Aku juga diam diam mempelajari tentang bisnis meski baru sedikit yang ku tau. Karna aku tau suatu saat nanti aku akan mengambil alih Haruno Corp." Kata Sakura.

Sakura memberi kode pada Asuma. Sekertarisnya itu pun mengerti. Detik kemudian muncullah foto gedung sebuah hotel dilayar proyektor yang menyala. Sakura mendekat.

"Hotel ini, Adalah hotel milik Haruno Corp. yang ada dishibuya. Hotel ini masih berjalan dengan setabil." Ujarnya. Kemudian foto dilayar besar itu berganti dan menampilkan sebuah gedung studio.

"Dan ini adalah gedung Studio Haruno Corp. banyak game game fenomenal yang sudah kami kembangkan. Bahkan game itu masih disukai sampai sekarang oleh para gamers. Rencananya kami akan mengembangkan studio tersebut untuk membangkitkan lagi Haruno Corp. saya yakin para gamers akan memberi untung yang banyak jika kami menciptakan game terbaru bagi mereka. Karna saya sebagai anak muda mengerti setengah dari penduduk jepang sangat menggilai game, bukan begitu?." Tukas Sakura.

Sai tersenyum dan terus memandangi sahabat lamanya itu sambil menggeleng. Sejak dulu sahabat perempuannya itu pandai sekali mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Entah itu dalam asmara atau bisnis sekalipun.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu memandang gadis pink itu dalam diam dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan. Terima kasih" Sakura kembali ketempat duduknya setelah berojigi.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruang rapat tersebut.

"Kerja yang bagus. Nona." Puji Asuma.

Sakura menarik kursinya dan duduk dikursi itu. "Semoga investor itu ada yang mau menanamkan sahamnya diperusahan kita. Paman" Ujar Sakura lirih. Asuma mengangguk dan memberi tepukan dibahu gadis itu untuk memberi semangat.

Gadis itu tak seperti tadi yang begitu percaya diri didepan para anggota rapat. Sakura terlihat merenung dikursi rapatnya tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan gadis aneh yang menyebalkan itu tanpa ia sadari tentunya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks atas review, favorite dan follow nya. dan juga atas respon baiknya ^^ maaf tak bisa membalas reviewnya satu satu tapi udah ku baca kok dan terima kasih juga atas saran dan kritikkannya.**

 **With Love**

 **JuliaCherry07**


	4. Chapter 4

Rapat akhirnya selesai. Dari raut wajah angkuhnya, kita bisa tau. Siapa pemenang kali ini kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha Corp., sepertinya dewi fortuna selalu berpihak padanya atau memang kemampuan pria tampan itu yang mampu membius para investor tersebut.

Sakura, keluar duluan dari ruang rapat itu bersama sekertarisnya, Asuma. Sasuke melirik sekilas saat gadis merah muda itu keluar. Pria itu pun berdiri dan hendak keluar namun sebelum itu ia tak lupa berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada para investor yang mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Sai menatap sinis pria Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sai berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Selamat, Atas kemenanganmu. Sasuke." Ujarnya dingin dan syarat akan penekanan. Sasuk menoleh dan tersenyum pongah pada pria Shimura itu. "Hn. Terima kasih. Aku memang selalu di atasmu. Sai." Balasnya.

Sai tersenyum palsu."Ya. Aku tau itu. Tapi asal kau tau, bahwa ada hal dimana aku berada diatasmu. Karna aku memiliki perasaan, tidak sepertimu. Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sai sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tau arah pembicaraan Sai tadi. Ya. Sasuke tau, bahwa ia tak mempunya perasaan. Apalagi yang dimaksud Sai tadi tentang cinta terhadap lawan jenis. Sai adalah temannya saat kuliah dulu. Gadis yang disukainya ternyata menyukai Sasuke. Namun dengan kejamnya pria itu menolaknya didepan umum, membuat gadis malang itu malu bahkan hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Sejak itu Sai menjadi tidak suka padanya, apalagi ditambah persaingan bisnis. Jarak pertemanan mereka semakin menjauh dan terus menjauh.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno**

 **•**

 **•**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO, OOC , AU, GAJE ,FIKSI DLL**

 **•••••**

 **\- DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ OK -**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan perasaan kesal. Ia terus berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar perusahaan Uchiha secepatnya. Asuma bahkan kewalahan mengikuti langkah CEO nya itu.

"Nona, Jika terus begini perusahan kita akan benar benar bangkrut." Asuma berbicara seraya berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu mendengarkan dan terus berjalan. "Apalagi para dewan direksi yang telah lama bekerja sama dengan kita. Mereka pasti akan mengundurkan diri nanti jika perusahaan kita terus mengalami penurunan saat ini." Lanjut Asuma.

 **TAP**

Sakura berhenti tiba tiba. Asuma pun ikut berhenti. Gadis merah muda itu berbalik menatap sekertaris yang sudah bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya selama bertahun tahun tersebut. "Aku tau itu, Paman. Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku masih baru didunia bisnis tapi aku harus menanggung beban perusahaan ini. Aku sudah berkorban banyak demi perusahan ayah, Impianku dan bahkan..." Sakura sadar saat ini ia tersulut emosi bahkan hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya ia sendiri yang tau. Bahwa dia, bahkan juga mengorbankan. Hidupnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya agar tak tersulut emosi sesaatnya. "Maafkan saya, Paman. Ayo kita kembali kekantor." Ia pun kembali melangkah keluar gedung Uchiha Corp. tersebut dan diikuti Asuma yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka tidak tau bahwa saat ini Sasuke menatap Sakura yang keluar gedungnya dari jendela kaca diruang kerjanya. Kening pria itu mengerut saat mata onyxnya melihat dari kejauhan, Sai berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan menarik lengan gadis itu supaya menghadap padanya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan dari jendela kaca ruang kerjanya.

"Apa hubungan mereka. Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya." Gumam Sasuke bertanya tanya. Ayame masuk dan Sasuke bahkan tak menyadari kedatangannya karna sibuk memperhatikan Sakura dan Sai dibawah sana. Karna penasaran apa yang dilihat bosnya. Ayame menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut memandang kebawah dimana Sasuke begitu tertarik dengan pemandangan dibawah sana.

"Yang ku tau, Tuan Shimura adalah sahabat nona Haruno sejak mereka sekolah dulu." Ayame berucap seakan tau isi pikiran atasannya tersebut.

Sasuk sempat tersentak, karna ia tak menyadari keberadaan Ayame ,karna terlalu memperhatikan yang ada dibawah sana. Kemudian seperti biasa dengan cepat ia memasang kembali muka datarnya. "Benarkah?" Sasuke kembali kekursi kerjanya. "Sepertinya banyak pria yang menyukai gadis itu." Lanjutnya seraya memeriksa berkas yang baru disodorkan Ayame.

Sekertarisnya itu mengangguk setuju. "Anda benar, Sasuke-san. Bahkan Naruto-san pun menyukainya." Ayame terkekeh saat baru saja mengetahui fakta itu dari sumbernya langsung.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Naruto-san sendiri yang cerita padaku barusan." Jawab Ayame terkekeh.

Sasuke mendengus. Ternyata sahabatnya itu berkata benar saat bilang gadis itu cinta pertamanya dulu. Kenapa para pria yang ia kenal menyukai gadis itu. Apa istimewahnya dia? Sasuke akui bahwa gadis itu cantik dan tubuhnya juga proposional dan dia juga mengakui bahwa ia juga sedikit tertarik. Tapi ingat. bahwa ia tertarik pada gadis itu pun karna kemampuan bisnisnya yang Sasuke akui cukup baik jika mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis itu bahkan baru pertama kali masuk didunia bisnis. Sasuke kagum akan hal itu.

Dasar tsundere.

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hatiku © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

Sakura kembali kekantornya. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa agar bisa mengembalikan perusahaan ayahnya seperti dulu.

Lagi lagi ia menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya."Apa yang harus ku lalukan, Ayah". Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya."Aku harus kuat, Aku harus bertahan." Sambungnya lirih.  
Tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, yang membuat ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya. Asuma masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda diminta keruang konferensi sekarang, Nona."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, entah ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia lakukan. "Aku akan kesana secepatnya.". Ujarnya.

"Baiklah." Asuma berojigi dan berlalu pergi. Kepala Sakura benar benar pening sekarang. Ia tau rapat itu pasti tidak akan menyenangkan atau bahkan berdampak buruk. Dengan langkah berat Sakura pun pergi keruang konferensi ,semuanya pasti menunggunya saat ini.

Dewan direksi serta para staf sudah ada dikursinya masing masing. Sakura selaku CEO yang baru menjabat posisinya sebagai pengganti mendiang ayahnya pun kini tengah duduk dikursinya dengan tenang. "Apa kita bisa mulai rapatnya sekarang?" Tanya Orochimaru salah satu dari dewan direksi.

"Ya, silahkan" Jawab Sakura.

"Yang ku dengar, rapat tadi pagi berhasil dimenangkan kembali oleh Uchiha Corp.?" Sakura mengangguk saat Orochimaru bertanya lagi. "Jika seperti ini terus, bagaimana nasib perusahaan ini? Kami menanam modal disini agar apa yang kita tanam bisa membuahkan hasil yang baik. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? perusahaan ini malah mengalami pailit." Ujar Orochimaru. Asuma tampak tak terima mendengarnya. Ia hendak protes namun Sakura menghentikannya. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Orochimaru pun menatapnya tajam. Pria itu sepertinya hendak memprovokasi pihak lainnya.

"Maaf, Soal kekalahanku dirapat tadi pagi." Sakura berojigi pada Orochimaru sebagai tanpa maaf dan penyesalannya. Asuma tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan CEO nya itu. Semua staf dan dewan direksi terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura barusan.

Orochimaru tersenyim sinis. "Kau masih muda, Apa lagi pengalaman bisnismu masih kurang. Aku tidak terkejut jika kau gagal dalam rapat itu. Sebaiknya kau serahkan saja posisimu itu pada orang lain." Cerca Orochimaru.

Urat syaraf Asuma menegang. Ia benar benar sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ucapan Orochimaru itu pada atasannya. "Apa maksud anda, heh?" Geram Asuma penuh emosi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Paman" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Asuma.

Orochimaru mendengus. Para staff yang hadir terlihat bergunjing ada yang mendukung Sakura dan ada juga yang membenarkan ucapan Orochimaru. Begitu juga dengan para dewan direksi yang hadir. Izumo selaku direktur management ikut berdiri. "Maaf, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kita memberi nona Sakura kesempatan. Ia baru saja memulainya tidak ada salahnya kan memberi ia kesempatan. Kami yakin nona Sakura pasti bisa." Komentar Izumo.

"Aku punya saran. Mungkin ini satu satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan perusahan ini." Timpal Genma salah satu dewan direksi.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada pria itu. "Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bekerja sama lah dengan, Uchiha Corp." Jawab Genma mantap. Semua yang hadir diruang confrensi itu tersentak mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menatap tak percaya Genma.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Komentar Orochimaru, kemudian ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Dengar, Tugasmu sekarang adalah membujuk Uchiha Sasuke, agar mau bekerja sama dengan Haruno Corp. jika kau mau menyelamatkan perusahan ini. Itu adalah satu satunya cara yang kau bisa saat ini." Lanjutnya.

Asuma memandang iba Sakura. Ia tak yakin Sakura mampu membujuk CEO berhati dingin itu. Apalagi selama ini Uchiha Corp. adalah salah satu saingan Haruno Corp.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia membukanya kembali. "Baiklah. Akan ku lakukan apapun itu, demi perusahan ini." Tukas Sakura.

.

.

.

Jalanan malam ini nampak lenggang, pertokoan pinggir jalan pun nampak tak ramai orang. Hanya para pejalan kaki yang cukup ramai berwara wiri disana. Begitu juga yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini, Dengan masih menggunakan blazernya berwarna merah serta rok hitamnya yang diatas lutut, Ia berjalan seorang diri diterotar disekitar pertokoan. Gadis merah muda itu nampak merenungkan sesuatu. Wajah cantiknya nampak sedikit pucat. Sesekali gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia ada disebuah halte. Ia mendongak menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang saat ini. Bibir ranumnya tanpa sadar tersungging saat ia melihat bintang jatuh. Matanya terpejam dan dalam hati ia memohon yang terbaik untuk Haruno Corp.

"Apa yang kau minta?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Mata emerald Sakura kembali terbuka dan ia pun menoleh kesamping.

"Kakek?" Sakura tersenyum pada pria tua yang ia temui kemarin malam dihalte ini.

"Apa kau lapar? wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Kakek benar, Aku sangat lapar." Ujarnya.

Kakek itu pun terkekeh. "Cucu kakek, tidak boleh kelaparan. Ayo kakek belikan makanan dikedai sana" Tunjuk Kakek pada kedai ramen dipinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari halte tersebut.

Sakura terkekeh geli, Ia seperti berbicara pada kakeknya sendiri. "Baiklah, kalau kakek memaksa." Ujarnya sedikit manja.

Kakek tua itu mendegus geli.

"Ayo cepat Teme, cacing didalam perutku sudah memberontak ingin makan ramen" Naruto menyeret Sasuke masuk kedalam kedai ramen dipinggir Uchiha itu tampak enggan mengikuti Naruto. Sahabatnya itu sudah numpang pulang dan sekarang minta berhenti mendadak dikedai ramen karna kelaparan berat katanya. "Kau tau, Teme. Ini adalah kedai ramen favorite ku. Disini ramennya sangat enak." Ujar Naruto yang terus menyeret sahabatnya masuk kedalam kedai langganannya itu.

"Selamat datang" Sapa Pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

"Paman, Aku pesan dua mangguk ramen jumbo." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan terpaksa duduk disamping Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya.".

"Hei Teme, Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Aku yang akan traktir kali ini. Jadi makanlah sesukamu." Ujar Naruto.

"Cih! Kau pintar sekali. Jika kau yang ku traktir kau selalu memilih makanan mahal." Cibir Sasuke. Naruto menyengir lebar. "Ayolah Teme, kau kan CEO kaya, masa kau mentraktirku makanan murah. Yang benar saja, Ttebayou". Kata Naruto.

Pria Uchiha itu menghela nafas pasrah dan menggeleng. Namun tiba tiba samar samar ia mendengar suara diluar kedai yang pernah ia dengar tadi pagi saat rapat.

"Apa kakek yakin, ramen dikedai ini enak?"

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah kedai yang jadi langganan kakek."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo masuk." Sakura dan Kakek itu pun masuk kedalam kedai. Naruto dan Sasuke seketika menoleh kearah pengunjung yang baru datang.

"Sakura-chan?" Sapa Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar. Pria blonde itu pun berdiri saat tau, Gadis itu adalah Sakura, Cinta pertamanya dulu dan sekarang tiba tiba bertemu disini, kedai ramen Ichiraku favoritenya.

Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh kearah Naruto. Keningnya mengerut melihat pemuda yang dulu selalu mengejarnya. "Na...Naru-...Hm..." Sakura nampak mengingat nama pria didepannya.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Potong Naruto yang nampak kecewa karna gadis yang dulu menjadi cinta pertama itu melupakan namanya. "Sakura-chan, Kau tega sekali telah melupakanku hiks..". Pria blonde itu pundung dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat sahabatnya yang sedang terpuruk itu. Sakura tersenyum miris dan merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Bukannya aku melupakan namamu, Naruto. Hanya saja kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu." Ujar Sakura mencoba menghibur Naruto yang pundung. Kakek yang berdiri disamping Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Sudahlah, Sakura kan tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Timpal kakek. Sakura menoleh kearah kakek. "Kakek, juga mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto kembali mendongak dan menatap kakek itu. "Kakek, tak ku sangka. Kau juga kenal dengan Sakura-chan." Ujarnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia ini sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku." Kakek itu menatap Sakura yang masih menatap bertanya. "Aku kenal Naruto dikedai ini. Kami sama sama penggemar ramen. Iya kan Naruto?" Kakek itu tersenyum pada Naruto yang menurut pria blonde itu, senyumnya menyeramkan.

"I-iya, begitulah." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kau, kesini bersama temanmu ya, Naruto?" Tanya kakek menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam.

Naruto menoleh kesamping. "Ah, iya. Dia temanku. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

Mendengar nama yang ia kenal. Sakura pun menoleh kearah Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak saat pria itu ternyata kini juga menatapnya intens. Emerald dan Onyx saling berpandangan. Seringai tipis terukir dibibir tipis pria Uchiha bungsu tersebut saat melihat gadis merah muda itu sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaanya dan terlihat terkejut.

"Hn. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini. Nona Haruno." Ujar Sasuke yang masih duduk dikursinya sambil menatap gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

 **TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Setelah mengendalikan diri dari rasa terkejutnya, Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya pada pria itu. Senyum gadis itu sepertinya membuat dua pria tampan dikedai ramen itu terpesona, lihat saja Naruto bahkan memerah wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke. Pria angkuh itu yang biasanya berwajah datar nampak tertegun melihat senyuman Sakura, bahkan lupa berkedip.

"EHEM" Kakek tua itu berdehem keras agar menyadarkan kedua pria itu. Sakura terkekeh geli, apalagi melihat Naruto yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Ini ramen jumbo pesananmu, Naruto" Seru Teuchi (paman penjual ramen). Naruto dan yang lain lantas melihat kearah Teuchi yang membawa dua ramen jumbo.

Mata Naruto berbinar binar melihat mangkuk didepannya yang berisi ramen favoritenya. "Wah... Aku sudah tidak sabar memakannya." Naruto bersiap memakan ramen jumbo itu. "Selamat makan" Serunya. Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto. Sedangkan kakek tua berambut putih terkekeh geli. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura yang diam dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini sedang makan ramen disamping Naruto.

"Kau juga ingin ramen jumbo, Sakura?" Tanya Kakek itu.

Sakura sedikit terperangah dan menoleh. "Iya." Jawabnya.

"Ayo, duduk". Sakura duduk disamping Naruto dan kakek duduk disamping Sakura. "Teuchi, pesan dua ramen jumbo ya." Ujar Kakek.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya." Teuchi pun kembali kedalam untuk membuatkan ramen pesanan Kakek dan Sakura.

Sakura memandangi pria berkulit tan yang duduk disampingnya yang tengah asyik menikmati ramen jumbonya. Sebuah ide konyol muncul dipikiran gadis merah muda itu. "Hei Naruto, Kau mau berlomba denganku?" Tanya Sakura.

Seketika Naruto menghentikan ritual makannya dan menoleh kearah Sakura. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi."Lomba apa,Sakura-chan?". Tanyanya bingung.

"Kita lomba makan ramen. Siapa yang bisa makan ramen jumbo ini dalam waktu 5 menit, maka dia lah pemenangnya."

"Cih!" Sasuke yang mendengarnya berdecak. Ternyata CEO Haruno Corp. itu benar benar konyol seperti sahabat blondenya itu.

"Baiklah, Aku setuju. Tapi aku sudah memakan setengah ramenku" Kata Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir,Naruto. Kau bisa makan ramen ku nanti. Aku akan jadi supporter kalian nanti" Sahut Kakek.

"Lalu, siapa yang jadi jurinya?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura dan Kakek itu seketika langsung menatap pria berambut raven yang tengah duduk tenang. Naruto yang tau arah pandang Sakura dan Kakek, ikut memandangi pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke pun menoleh, dahinya mengerut melihat ketiga orang itu menatapnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya innocent.

Naruto menyengir lebar. "Teme, kau jadi jurinya." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak." Tolaknya mentah mentah.

"Siapa yang setuju Teme jadi juri angkat tangan." Seru Naruto. Seketika Sakura dan Kakek pun angkat tangan. Pria raven itu berdecak kesal. Kenapa juga ia harus ikut terlibat permainan konyol mereka.

"Sakura-chan, Apa hukuman untuk yang kalah?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura nampak berpikir. "Hm... Apa ya. Aa, bagaimana jika yang kalah harus membayar semua pesanan ini " Ujar Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng tidak setuju."Bagaimana jika yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang". Usul Naruto.

Sasuke nampak tak setuju dengan usul Naruto, ia kenal betul sifat sahabatnya itu. Sasuke yakin jika sahabatnya itu pasti akan meminta Sakura berkencan dengannya jika dia menang.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Kata Sakura.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Warning !**

 **Typo, OOC, Gaje , AU dll**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hatiku © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Chapter : 5**

 **\- DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ -**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Disebuah restauran mewah dan berbintang, dua keluarga sedang makan malam bersama. Mei Terumi dan Ayahnya duduk berhadapan dengan keluarga calon tunangannya, Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak datang?" Tanya Mei.

"Maaf, Sepertinya putra ku sedang sibuk. Dia memang pekerja keras." Jawab Fugaku. Mikoto yang duduk disamping suaminya memperhatikan gadis yang akan menjadi tunangan putranya tersebut. Nyonya Uchiha itu nampak tak suka melihat Mei yang berpenampilan seksi, seperti model dimajalah dewasa.

"Aku, sangat kagum dengan putramu, Fugaku. Dia masih muda tapi dia sudah memajukan perusahanmu dengan pesat." Puji Ayah Mei.

Fugaku tersenyum bangga. "Hn. Terima kasih".

"Aku jadi merindukannya." Ucap Mei.

"Bersabarlah, bukankah pesta pertunangan kalian akan diadakan sebentar lagi." Kata Ayah Mei.

"Itu benar. Sepertinya putrimu sangat menyukai putra ku." Timpal Fugaku. Mei tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Mikoto memandang tak suka. "Tapi putraku, belum menyetujuinya. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan dulu padanya." Ujar Mikoto.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti menyetujuinya." Kata Fugaku.

"Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu, Suamiku. Kau terlalu menuntut banyak terhadap Sasuke. Aku tidak mau, Kehilangan putra ku untuk kedua kalinya." Tegas Mikoto seraya berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

"Mikoto!" Panggil Fugaku, namun istrinya itu mengabaikannya dan terus pergi. "Maafkan istriku, dia memang seperti itu jika menyangkut putra bungsu kami. Kami permisi dulu." Pamit Fugaku pada keluarga Terumi sebelum ia pergi menyusul istrinya.

"Sepertinya, ibu Sasuke tak menyukaiku. Ayah" Ujar Mei. Ayah Mei menggenggam tangan putrinya dan berkata. "Jangan khawatir, Tugasmu hanya membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu saja. Kalau bisa sentuh hatinya agar dia bisa kau kendalikan." . Mei dan Ayahnya menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

"Mikoto, Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" Fugaku memarahi istrinya karna bertingkah tidak sopan pada keluarga Terumi.

"Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu. Coba lihat cara berpakaiannya.".

"Apa salahnya. Ia memang seorang model jadi wajar. Kau kan belum mengenalnya."

"Tapi insthing ku berkata, gadis itu tidak cocok dengan putraku. Dan yang terpenting kau harus bertanya dulu pada Sasuke, Dia setuju dengan pertunangan ini atau tidak. Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Anata." Tukas Mikoto. Fugaku terdiam. Ya , dia tau apa maksud istrinya itu. Fugaku sadar dialah yang membuat istrinya jauh dari putra sulungnya. Karna keegoisannya putra sulungnya, Itachi Uchiha pergi dari rumah dan tak pernah kembali sampai sekarang.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan Sasuke, Suamiku." Tambah Mikoto dengan tatapan memohon pada suaminya. Mikoto yakin putranya tidak akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Buktinya putranya tidak datang keacara makan malam hari ini. Mikoto tau alasan Sasuke yang bilang sibuk dan ada meeting penting yang tak bisa ditinggal itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, Karna sebelumnya Mikoto sudah bertanya pada Ayame dan sekertarisnya itu bilang Sasuke sudah pulang dari kantor bersama Naruto dan tidak ada meeting malam ini.

* * *

Seorang gadis berdiri disekeliling tanaman yang sedang berbunga indah. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum saat melihat bunga mawar hijau yang sedikit langka itu berbunga indah. Gadis yang diketahui seorang pemilik toko bunga itu lalu menyirami bunga itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa diluar jendela toko bunganya, berdiri seorang pria bermata obsidian tengah memperhatikannya. Sai, Pria itu tersenyum miris saat memperhatikan gadis itu. "Ino." Gumamnya lirih.

Ino, Gadis bermata aquamarine itu menoleh kearah luar jendela. Ia seperti merasakan ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, namun saat ia menoleh tidak ada siapa pun diluar sana. Rupanya Sai sudah pergi sebelum gadis itu menoleh ketempat ia berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto berlomba makan ramen tercepat. Sakura hampir menghabiskan ramen jumbonya begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tak mau kalah. Sasuke memandangi mereka dan ponselnya bergantian.

"Sakura-chan ayo... Naruto... semangat" Kakek menyemangati keduanya.

"5, 4,3.." Sasuke mulai menghitung. "2..1" Sasuke menekan tombol stop dilayar stopwatch diponselnya. Sakura berhasil menghabiskan ramennya tepat pada waktunya.

"Yeaah... Aku menang" Pekik Sakura senang.

Naruto menyusul kemudian. Pria itu tertunduk lesu karna telah kalah dari seorang gadis. "Aku kalah...hiks..". Lirihnya.

"Cih! Kau memalukan. Dobe." Komentar Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Teme!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Tidak ku sangka, badan mu kecil tapi makanmu sungguh mengagumkan, Sakura-chan" Puji Kakek tak percaya dengan kemampuan makan Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu menyengir lebar namun tiba tiba ia merasa mual. "Huekkk." Segera Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Semuanya menatap Sakura. "Kau, baik baik saja?" Tanya Kakek.

"Aku ingin muntah" Sakura berlalu pergi keluar kedai, Ia ingin segera memuntahkan makanannya.

"Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto terlihat khawatir. Ia pun menyusul gadis itu keluar.

Sasuke mendesah. "Bodoh." Ia pun ikut keluar, Namun sebelum itu ia mengambil botol mineral yang sedari tadi ia bawa dari mobilnya dan ditaruh dimeja kedai itu. Kakek pun ikut keluar setelah membayar semua makanannya.

"Hueeekkk...Hueeekkk." Sakura memuntahkan semua makannya. Naruto membantu gadis itu dengan memegangi rambut gadis itu dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa apa?"

"Maaf ya, Naruto. Aku jadi merepotkanmu." Sesal Sakura.

"Ini" Sasuke tiba tiba menyodorkan botol mineral pada Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan kearah pria raven itu. Tatapan tidak percaya terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto pada sahabatnya itu. "Seorang Teme, Peduli pada orang lain? menakutkan" Batinnya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura seraya menerima botol pemberian Sasuke dan langsung meneguknya.

"Hn." Respon singkat pria raven itu.

"Kau, sudah baikkan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Wajah gadis itu semakin memucat dari sebelumnya. Kakek tua yang menyadari hal itu pun menatap khawatir Sakura.

"Ayo, Kakek antar pulang. Wajahmu semakin pucat dari sebelumnya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku baik baik saja, Kakek.".

"Kau pulang naik apa, Sakura-chan? mana mobilmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku naik bus, Naruto." Jawabnya.

"Eh? naik bus?" Pekik Naruto tak percaya. Pantaslah jika pria blonde itu terkejut, Pria itu kenal betul siapa Sakura, Putri tunggal dari Haruno Corp. yang sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO diperusahaan itu. Pria itu heran. Mana ada seorang CEO dan Anak dari orang kaya naik bus pulang pergi kekantor.  
Bukan hanya Naruto, Sasuke pun juga heran. Namun pria itu tak terkejut seperti sahabat bodohnya itu. Karna sebelumnya Sasuke juga sudah pernah lihat Sakura dihalte bus.

"Sakura-chan, kau sepertinya masih sama seperti dulu. Suka merakyat." Komentar Naruto.

Sakura mendegus geli. "Aku tidak merakyat, Naruto." Sanggahnya.

"Lalu? Apa kau tak bisa menyetir? kau kan bisa memakai jasa sopir, aku yakin mobilmu pasti banyak digarasi rumahmu.".

"Aku bisa menyetir, dan aku hanya ingin naik bus saja. Aku menyukai itu." Ungkap Sakura. Naruto mendesah, Sakura memang gadis kaya yang aneh sejak dulu.

"Aku jadi teringat saat dulu waktu kita masih sekolah, Kau kesekolah naik sepeda butut yang jelek. Semua teman menghindarimu karna dikiranya kau anak orang miskin yang dapat bersekolah disitu karna beasiswa. Hanya aku dan Karin yang tau bahwa kau anak orang kaya dan pendonor dana tetap disekolah itu." Ungkap Naruto.

Kakek tersenyum dan menatap kagum Sakura. Sedangkan gadis merah muda itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan gadis itu dan mendengus. "Hn. Dobe ayo pulang." . Naruto menoleh sebentar kearah Sasuke lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Sakura, Kau ikut denganku. Akan ku antar kau pulang. Ini sudah malam dan tak ada bus." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi... Naruto." Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura. "Kakek, Sampai jumpa" Teriak Naruto sambil menyeret Sakura kemobil Sasuke.

"Jaa ne, kakek" Teriak Sakura.

"Hati hati" Sahut Kakek tua itu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke yang sudah duluan pergi menunggu didalam mobil. Ia menoleh kebelakang saat Sakura sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk dikursi tengah. Naruto ikut duduk disamping Sakura,membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Dobe, kau duduk didepan. Kau pikir aku sopir."

Naruto mendesah dan akhirnya duduk didepan disamping Sasuke. "Kau, tak peka. Teme" Sindir Naruto melirik tajam Sasuke.

"Cih".

Sakura terkekeh. Gadis itu lantas menyadarkan punggung dan kepalanya kesandaran kursi mobil. Mata emeraldnya ia pejamkan. Sakura kembali teringat akan kata kata dari Orochimaru. Pria tua itu menyuruhnya agar bisa mengajak Uchiha Corp. berkerja sama dengan Haruno Corp., Suara desahan terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke yang fokus mengemudi sesekali memperhatikan gadis itu dari kaca spion tengah.

"Sakura-chan, Apa kau tidur?" "Tidak, Naruto.".

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Apa-.."

"Berisik!" Potong Sasuke. "Kau ini cerewet sekali, Dobe" Omelnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke melakukan itu karna ia sempat melihat Sakura yang memijat pelipisnya. Sasuke tau, gadis itu sedang pusing sedangkan Naruto terus saja menganggunya dengan pertanyaan tidak pentingnya. Tapi kenapa ia peduli pada gadis itu? Sasuke pun tak tau, kenapa ia melakukan itu untuk gadis yang bahkan tidak begitu mengenalnya.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku pulang, Naruto, Uchiha-san" Ujar Sakura. Mereka telah sampai didepan pagar rumah mewah keluarga Haruno saat ini. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan" Jawab Naruto. Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil, Namun ia urungkan niatnya.

"Uchiha-san, bisakah kita bertemu besok?" Tanya Sakura tiba tiba. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan kearah Sakura yang duduk dikursi tengah. Naruto menatap tak percaya padanya sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story by JuliaCherry07_

* * *

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke, Setelah pria itu bersedia bertemu dengannya besok disebuah caffe didekat kantor Uchiha Corp.

Pagar secara otomatis terbuka dan Sakura pun masuk kedalam.

Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura hingga gadis itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mobil Sasuke pun berlalu pergi dari rumah Sakura.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa dia memang seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi.

"Dia aneh."

Naruto tak mengerti maksud sahabat rupawannya itu. "Aneh bagaimana, Teme?".

Sasuke mendengus akan kebodohan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak lihat, Ia tersenyum tapi matanya menyimpan kesedihan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memandang lekat Sasuke. "Hei, Teme. Apa kau menyukainya?. Apa kau menyukai Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada orang lain? Tidak seperti dirimu saja." Cerocos Naruto.

"Diam kau, dasar bodoh".

"Besok, Aku ikut" Naruto memutuskan. Ia sepertinya tak rela jika Sakura bertemu berduan dengan Sasuke besok.

"Tidak". Tolak Sasuke mentah mentah.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna dia, hanya ingin bertemu denganku. Bodoh"

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan, ttebayou."

"Urusai".

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Au, Gaje dll**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hatiku © JuliaCherry07**

 **Chapter : 6**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang begitu luas. Kepalanya semakin pening. Ia berjalan terhuyung huyung menuju tempat tidurnya.

 **PRAAAK**

Tanpa segaja ia menjatuhkan lampu tidur dinakas samping tempat tidurnya. "AAARGH.." Rintihnya seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Sakit sekali, Ibu..." Sakura menangis kesakitan didalam kamarnya seorang diri. Pasalnya ibunya saat ini sedang berada di Shibuya untuk mengurus Hotel mereka disana.

 **DRRTT... DRRRT...**

Ponsel Sakura bergetar didalam tasnya. Dengan susah payah gadis merah muda yang kesakitan itu merogoh ponselnya yang ada didalam tas. Nama Sai tertera dilayar ponselnya. Sahabatnya itu seakan tau saja jika saat ini ia butuh bantuannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telephone.

"Sai..."

"Hei, Gadis musim semi kecilku, kau sedang apa sekarang, hm?" Tanya Sai diseberang sana.

"S-Sai... T-tolong..."

"Sakura, Kau kenapa? Kau dimana sekarang?" Nada panik terdengar jelas dari pria itu ditelephone.

"Dirumah...cepatlah..."

 **BRUKKK**

Sakura tak sadarkan diri ditempat tidurnya. Sai terus memanggil nama gadis itu diseberang sana karna sambungan telephonenya yang belum terputus.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" Tanya Sai. Ia telah memanggil dokter setelah pria itu dibuat terkejut karna menemukan Sakura yang pingsan diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya Sakura mengalami sakit kepala. Saya belum bisa memastikannya, Akan lebih baik jika Sakura segera memeriksakan diri kerumah sakit." Ujar Dokter cantik itu meski usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Dokter wanita ini adalah dokter keluarga Haruno.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok akan ku suruh ia segera periksa kerumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu, Saya permisi.".

"Terima kasih, Dokter Tsunade-san".

Tsunade tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sai dan Sakura dikamar gadis itu. Sai duduk ditepi ranjang Sakura. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang menutup mata dengan tenang meski wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. Pria itu membelai pucuk kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Cepatlah bangun, Gadis musim semi kecilku yang jelek." Ujar Sai. "Apa kau begitu kesakitan tadi? Maaf aku datang terlambat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, hm?" Lanjutnya. Sai sadar saat ini Sakura tak dapat mendengarnya. Sai merasa bersalah karna tak bisa menjaga sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini, padahal ibu Sakura sudah berpesan padanya untuk menjaga Sakura disaat ia sedang pergi. Sai merasa gagal menjalankan amanat itu.

"Ngh..." Sakura melenguh. Ia mulai sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah sadar, Gadis jelek?"

"Sai?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Kenapa kau tidak segera menghubungiku jika kau sakit. dasar gadia bodoh." Omelnya.

"Aku baru sadar tapi kau, sudah memarahiku." Gerutu Sakura sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Sai mendengus dan menyentil kening Sakura yang membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Mayat hidup!" Sakura tak terima.

"Memberimu hukuman. Dan besok kau harus ikut aku kerumah sakit."

"Tidak mau" Tolaknya.

"Kenapa?".

"Pertama, Aku sibuk besok. Dan kedua, Aku baik baik saja. Untuk apa aku kerumah sakit."

"Cih! tentu saja untuk memeriksa otakmu itu.". Hardik Sai ketus.

Sakura mendegus. "Otak ku baik baik saja, Bodoh." Sanggah Sakura. "Aku hanya sakit kepala biasa dan butuh istirahat. Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Jika kau lupa, aku ini mantan calon dokter." Tukasnya.

Sai mendesah, percuma saja jika berdebat dengan Sakura yang memiliki sifat keras kepala. "Terserah kau sajalah. Jika kau sampai sakit lagi, Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang akan menghajarmu.".

Sakura berdecak. "Kau kejam sekali." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sai mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Membuat gadis itu semakin geram. "Pulang sana." Usirnya.

"Tidak mau, Aku mau tidur disini." Sai merangkak naik ketempat tidur dan berbaring disamping Sakura. Mulut gadis itu menganga melihat tingkah pria itu. "Kau gila ya. Pergi sana, dasar mayat hidup." Sakura memukul Sai dengan guling tapi pria itu tak bergeming dan pura pura tidur. Membuat Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pun berdiri, Sai menatapnya bertanya. "Kau mau kemana? kau tak mau tidur dengan tunanganmu ini?" Sai mengerling jail.

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan mayat hidup." Sakura mendesah dan menoleh pada pria yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya itu. "Dan jangan menyebutku tunanganmu. Tunanganku sudah mati, asal kau tau itu."

Sai mendengus. "Astaga. Kau menyumpahiku mati?" Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh sebagai jawaban. Sai berdecak kesal. "Cepat sana pergi." Usir Sai seraya kembali memejamkan matanya dan tidur dikamar gadis merah muda itu. Kini Sakura yang berdecak kesal kenapa jadi dia yang terusir dari kamarnya. Dengan enggan Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang ada disebelah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, Pagi ini Sakura datang lebih awal ke caffe dimana ia dan Sasuke janji bertemu. 10 menit setelah kedatangannya, Sasuke baru datang ke caffe tersebut. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku disini?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu?".

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis didepan lekat lekat. Ia tersenyum saat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah saat ia menatapnya. "Apa kau ingin bilang kau tertarik padaku?" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus geli dan menatap tak percaya pria raven didepannya yang begitu percaya diri sekali. "Jangan bercanda. Aku ingin berbicara bisnis denganmu." Ujar Sakura.

Alis pria itu terangkat sebelah. "Bisnis?". Ulangnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Bekerja samalah dengan perusahaan kami. Aku yakin Uchiha Corp. takkan rugi sama sekali.".

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Sayang sekali, Uchiha Corp. tidak sembarangan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain". Katanya.

"Haruno Corp. bukanlah perusahaan sembarangan, Asal kau tau itu. Uchiha-san" Tegas Sakura penuh penekanan.

Pria itu menyeringai. Entah kenapa ia merasa terhibur saat melihat gadis yang memiliki paras cantik didepannya ini menjadi marah. "Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian. Dengan syarat.".

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke sedikit memajukan wajahnya kedepan membuat Sakura berkesiap. "Tidurlah denganku, satu malam." Ujar Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

Sakura tersentak dan mata emeraldnya menatap tak percaya pada pria didepannya saat ini. Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali memundurkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana? kau mau?". Tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada pria itu. Sasuke memandang curiga senyuman itu. Sakura berdiri dan mendekat padanya.

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Sakura.

 **DUAAK**

"...Dalam mimpimu." Sambungnya. Sasuke merintih kesakitan akibat tendangan Sakura pada tulang kakinya yang cukup keras. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan Sasuke yang meneriakinya tak terima.

.

.

* * *

.

Gadis musim semi itu berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya tepat didepan pintu lift dikantornya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Apa yang tadi ku lalukan, Aaargh dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku tadi menendangnya.". Para karyawan yang melihatnya, memandanginya heran melihat CEOnya yang pagi pagi datang berjongkok didepan pintu lift yang tertutup. Benar benar aneh.

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri disamping Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak dan menoleh kesamping. "Kau seperti anak kucing yang tersesat saja." Sambungnya.

Sakura berdiri dan memukul pria yang mengatainya itu. "Untuk apa kau kemari, Mayat hidup!" Ketusnya. Siapa lagi pria yang dipanggil mayat hidup kalau bukan presiden direktur dari Shimura Kingdom, Sai Shimura.

"Kenapa ? Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung kesini?"

"Tidak boleh, pergi sana."

Sai menggeleng tidak percaya. "Hei, berani sekali kau mengusir CEO dari Shimura Kingdom." Kata Sai.

Sakura bergidik bahu. "Aku tak peduli. CEO Uchiha Corp. saja tadi ku tendang kakinya." Ujarnya.

Sai nampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau, bilang apa tadi? Kau menendang kaki Sasuke? bagaimana bisa?".

Sakura kembali memasang wajah menyesal dan ingin menangis. Gadis itu mengangguk."Ya, dan aku menyesali itu hiks... Bagaimana ini... Aku yakin dia pasti semakin tidak mau bekerja sama dengan perusahan ini dan dewan direksi pasti akan memarahiku hiks... " Sakura kembali berjongkok seperti semula.

Sai mengeleng. "Bangunlah. Jaga wibawahmu. Kau ini CEO." Tegur Sai.

"Aku tidak peduli."

 ** _TING!_**

Pintu lift terbuka. Didalam lift ada Orochimaru yang menatap heran Sakura yang berjongkok seperti anak kucing , didepan lift. "Sedang apa, Kau?" Tanyanya heran.

Sakura mendongak dan tersentak saat melihat pria yang ia tak sukai itu berdiri didepannya. Seketika Sakura berdiri. "Tidak apa apa." Jawabnya sambil masuk kedalam lift dan bersikap seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa. Orochimaru keluar saat gadis itu dan Sai yang terkekeh geli ikut masuk kedalam lift.

 ** _TING!_**

Pintu kembali tertutup. Sakura kembali berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Benar benar seperti anak kucing yang tersesat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bwahahahahah..." Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak saat Sasuke menceritakan pertemuan pria itu dengan Sakura tadi pagi. Naruto lupa memperingatkan Sasuke agar tak membuat gadis itu marah, Karna yang Naruto tau kebiasaan Sakura kalau marah sangat menakutkan, Seperti ibunya jika marah. Apa gadis cantik kalau marah seperti itu ya, Menyeramkan. "Maaf Teme, Aku lupa memberi tau mu. Kau jangan membuat Sakura-chan marah. Untung saja kau hanya ditendang olehnya. Dulu aku saja pernah dipukul hingga terlempar jauh olehnya. Sakura-chan itu dari luarnya saja seperti gadis lembut yang lemah tapi sejujurnya kekuatannya melebihi anak laki laki" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Kenapa sahabat bodohnya tak bilang sebelumnya."Cih! Gadis itu akan menyesal nantinya." Gumam Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Teme? Awas ya jika kau mau melukainya aku tak akan tinggal diam." Ancam Naruto. Sasuke mendengus geli. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan jika aku mau melukainya, hn?" Tantang Sasuke.

Pria blonde itu mengerang dan menatap sebal sahabatnya. "Jangan berbuat macam macam pada Sakura-chan ku. Dia itu gadis baik. Dulu dia selalu menolongku jika ada anak laki laki yang mengangguku waktu sekolah. Bagiku Sakura-chan adalah pahlawanku dan cinta pertamaku" Kata Naruto menerwang dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Sasuke menatap sebal sahabat bodohnya itu. "Cih! kau saja yang lemah." Cerca Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bernostalgia.

"Hei, Teme. Kau mau kemana?" Teriaknya setelah sadar. Ia segera berlari mengejar Sasuke . "Tunggu Teme, katakan padaku dulu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sakura-chanku." Sambungnya. Sasuke terus berjalan dan menghiraukan Naruto.

.

.

•

•

 **Sentuh Hatiku © Chapter 6**

 **•**

 **•**

.

.

Malam yang penuh bintang menghiasi kota tokyo malam hari ini. Semilir angin menerbangkan daun mapple yang ada dipinggir jalan. Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink dengan menggunakan syal dilehernya duduk seorang diri dibangku halte bus. Gadis itu nampak melamun dengan kepala tertunduk. Dipangkuan gadis itu ada sebuah amplob besar berwarna coklat dengan tertera cap sebuah rumah sakit umum ditokyo. Sakura, gadis yang duduk seorang diri dihalte bus itu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tegar. Bus yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Ia pun berdiri dan naik ke bus tersebut, Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mencari tempat duduk dan mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok pria yang tadi pagi ia tendang kakinya , tengah duduk santai dibangku penumpang dan menyeringai padanya.

"Hn, Kita bertemu lagi. Sa-Ku-Ra". Sapanya. Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke begitu menarik perhatian para penumpang wanita yang ada dibus itu. Bagaimana tidak, penampilannya saat ini yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang dilipat hingga batas siku siku dan kancing yang sedikit terbuka, sangat seksi dimata para wanita apalagi tampangnya yang rupawan. Hanya satu gadis yang tak terpesona dengan penampilan pria itu saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Gadis itu malah nampak terkejut sekaligus sebal melihat Sasuke.

"Kau, Sedang apa kau disini, heh?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Kau pikir, cuma kau saja. CEO yang naik bus malam. hn?"

Sakura mendengus tak suka. Pria Uchiha ini sebenarnya apa maunya. Jangan jangan ia benar benar mau mengajaknya tidur bersama, Pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu berkesiap dan berniat mencari tempat duduk lain daripada meladeni pria menyebalkan itu. "Hei, kau mau kemana? disebelahku masih kosong jika kau mau duduk disampingku." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. "Tidak. Terima kasih." Tolaknya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Gadis itu benar benar membuatnya penasaran dan tertarik padanya. Sakura tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk karna penuh, akhirnya ia berdiri didepan seorang pria yang terlihat mesum karna sejak tadi pria itu terus memperhatikan tubuh Sakura yang berdiri didepannya. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu terus memperhatikan gerak gerik pria mesum tersebut . Tangan pria itu bergerak menuju pantat Sakura namun dengan sigap Sasuke menghentikan tangan kurang ajar tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Pria itu nampak tertegun dan gugup karna ketahuan hendak melakukan pelecehan. Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan menatap keduanya heran. Gadis itu tak tau bahwa Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya. Meski sebenarnya Sakura mampu mengatasinya karna gadis itu juara karate dulu waktu disekolah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya heran. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya kebangku dimana Sasuke duduk tadi. Pria Uchiha itu memaksa Sakura duduk, dengan enggan gadis itu pun menurut. Sakura melirik tajam pada pria yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang pria itu lakukan tadi?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kenapa kau suka naik bus? Banyak pelecehan terhadap wanita didalam kendaraan umum." Sasuke malah balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir aku bisa mengatasinya."

Sasuke menatap sinis Sakura. "Benarkah? Jika tadi aku tak menghentikanmu, pria itu pasti sudah keenakan menjamah pantatmu." Terang Sasuke kesal.

Sakura merengut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sedikit vulgar. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau peduli. Bukankah kau sama dengannya, heh? Kau bahkan mengajakku tidur bersama. Dasar pria mesum". Maki Sakura.

"Aku berbeda dengannya. Aku bernegosiasi denganmu." Sanggah Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Aa, jadi itu caramu bernegosiasi,eh? jadi sudah berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau tiduri jika mereka ingin bekerja sama denganmu, hn?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Sakura dan mendekat kearah gadis merah itu, Sakura berkesiap dan mundur sedikit kebelakang hingga kepalanya menyentuh kaca jendela bus. "Kau lah, yang pertama. Jika kau bersedia melakukannya." Ujarnya dingin dan menatap dalam mata emerald Sakura. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, pria didepannya saat ini benar benar membuatnya gugup. Bus berhenti dihalte, Sakura yang tau hal itu lantas segera berdiri kaku. "A-aku sudah sampai. Minggir" Titahnya. Sasuke mendengus dan memberi gadis itu jalan. Sakura pun tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera turun dari bus. Namun gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa amplob besar yang ia bawa tadi terjatuh dibawah kursi bekas tempatnya duduk tadi. Sasuke yang masih duduk didalam bus tanpa sengaja melihatnya dan memungut amplob itu. Tertulis jelas nama Sakura di amplob itu.

"Ini milik, gadis itu." Gumamnya. Sasuke menyerngit saat nama sebuah rumah sakit juga tertulis di amplob besar itu. "Rumah sakit umum Konoha?". Dengan pelan Sasuke membuka amplob besar itu dan mengambil isi dari amplob tersebut. Sasuke membaca berkas pemeriksaan kesehatan Sakura. Mata onyxnya terbelalak saat membaca berkas itu. "Dia..." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan kaki menuju distrik konoha dimana rumahnya berada. Ia berjalan santai dengan pandangan kosong.

 **_Flashback..._**

"Apa tingkatanya bertambah?" Tanya Sakura pada dokter Tsunade.

"Jadi. Kau sudah tau, bahwa kau terkena kanker otak?". Tanya balik Tsunade. Dokter wanita itu nampak sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sakura ternyata sudah tau penyakitnya, Tsunade tau Sakura adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, mungkin karna itu gadis itu mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya. Namun yang Tsunade tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu nampak biasa saja dan tidak segera melakukan pengobatan.

"Hn. Begitulah. Aku sudah mengetahuinya saat masih di Amerika." Ujar Sakura.

Tsunade tersentak. "Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukan pengobatan lebih dini. Jika itu kau lakukan, mungkin kanker otak yang kau derita tidak meningkat menjadi stadium 2, Sakura." Omelnya.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum miris. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengobatinya, dokter? saat itu ayahku meninggal, aku harus pulang dan mengurus perusahaan ayah. Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan operasi atau pun kemoterapi." Ujarnya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan membiarkan kanker otak mu ini menjadi stadium akhir, begitu.? Apa kau sudah gila!" Bentak Tsunade. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Sakura. Kenapa ia tak punya keinginan untuk sembuh.

"Bukannya aku tak mau sembuh, dokter. Hanya saja aku tak punya waktu untuk itu."

Tsunade mendengus. "Jika Mebuki tau tentang ini, Aku yakin dia akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan pengobatan penyakitmu.". Kata Tsunade.

Sakura menatap datar dokternya itu. "Dokter, jawab pertanyaan ku. Jika aku melakukan operasi apa itu tidak akan membahayakan nyawaku? yang ku tau, operasi itu beresiko tinggi. Karna sedikit kesalahan saja, pembulu darah di otakku bisa pecah dan infeksi. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Sakura.

Tsunade menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar." Jawabnya. "Tapi jika operasi itu berhasil kau bisa sembuh, Sakura. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?".

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, dokter. Kau adalah guruku dan karnamu aku mempunyai cita cita ingin menjadi dokter yang hebat sepertimu, Tapi aku tak bisa untuk saat ini, karna aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu pada Haruno Corp. , aku ingin membuat ayahku disurga bangga padaku." Tukasnya.

Tsunade mendesah, Pasiennya ini benar benar keras kepala. "Baiklah, Aku akan memberimu waktu dan obat agar kankermu tak semakin menyebar dan meningkat. Tapi ingatlah Sakura, obat ini hanya menghambat agar kanker otak mu tak cepat meningkat. Kau harus secepatnya operasi atau menjalankan kemoterapi. ".

"Aku mengerti dokter, Arigatou." Ucap Sakura tulus.

 _ **Flashback Off...**_

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, Ia tak tau dosa apa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga mengalami semua ini, Awalnya Sakura ingin mengobati penyakitnya saat di Amerika , Ia ingin sembuh karna gadis itu ingin menjadi dokter. Bahkan berkat dukungan seorang teman prianya yang sudah dulu menjadi dokter disana, Sakura ingin sembuh, namun saat ia hendak melakukan pengobatan, Sakura mendapatkan kabar kematian ayahnya. Sejak itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan cita citanya menjadi dokter dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya serta mengabaikan kondisinya. Ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi, sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran ia tau, bahwa kanker otak yang ia alami akan meningkat tingkatannya jika tak segera di obati, dan benar saja sekarang kanker otaknya menjadi stadium 2.

Sakura menyeka air matanya, Ia tak boleh menjadi gadis yang lemah. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp. Ia akan bertahan dan tak kan menyerah, dengan penyakitnya maupun dengan usahanya meneruskan kembali perusahaan ayahnya.

"Meong..." Dengar suara anak kucing disekitar jalan yang Sakura lewati. Langkah Sakura terhenti dan mata emeraldnya mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara kucing itu. Sakura akhirnya menemukan anak kucing itu yang ada disebuah kotak kardus karton yang ada didekat tempat sampah dirumah yang ada disana. Sakura mendekat dan berjongkok. "Kau, lucu sekali. Apa kau dibuang?" Tanya Sakura pada anak kucing berwarna putih itu. Anak kucing itu hanya mengaung dan menatap Sakura seakan ingin gadis itu merawatnya.

Sakura tersentuh dan kasihan pada anak kucing itu. Lalu ia menggendong anak kucing itu seraya berdiri. "Hei, kau tau. Sai tadi pagi mengataiku seperti anak kucing. Dan sekarang aku bertemu dirimu, kau benar benar mirip denganku, lihat saja. Kau memiliki mata yang sama denganku, berwarna emerald." Kata Sakura pada anak kucing itu.

"Meong... Meong..." Jawab Anak kucing itu. Sakura tersenyum , melihat anak kucing ini membuat ia terhibur dan melupakan kesedihannya sejenak. "Dengar, Aku akan merawatmu mulai sekarang. Aku juga akan memberimu nama. Bagaimana jika namamu Shiro, seperti warna bulumu yang putih , apa kau setuju?" Tanya Sakura pada anak kucing itu dan lagi lagi Shiro hanya menjawabnya dengan mengaung.

Sakura, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah mewahnya dengan menggendong Shiro ditangannya. Tak lupa ia selalu mengelus elus Shiro dengan lembut serta mengajaknya bicara. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya ada seorang pria yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Pria yang memegang amplob ditangannya itu, menatap punggung Sakura dengan pandangan sulit untuk di artikan. Sasuke, Pria itu tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu peduli dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang mungkin tak kan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Sungguh gadis yang merepotkan.

 _"...Tak ada seorang gadis yang bisa menyentuh hatiku. Jika ada, Mungkin aku akan menikahinya."_

Sasuke tiba tiba teringat kembali kata katanya saat diwawancara dulu. Apa mungkin gadis itu berhasil menyentuh hatinya? ,pikir Sasuke. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah ia peduli pada gadis merah muda tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Special Thanks**

 **DaunIlalang Kuning, hanazono yuri, Laifa, Yan Kaze , Luca Marvell,light flower22,Srisavers28,echaNM, , Guest, zarachan,QRen, Jamur lumutan462,Greentea Kim,alif yusanto, sasusaku,sss, SaraUchiha ,sasusaku lovers,kaki kuda, Yoshimura Arai,KendallSwiftie,Lotus393,Hanna Hoshiko,Nurulita as Lita-san,Akagami Shimura27, , Ti TakoyaUchiha,Joanna Katharina37,Arum Junnie**

 **Thanks atas review, favorite dan follownya**

 **With Love**

 _ **JuliaCherry07**_


	7. Chapter 7

Embun pagi membasahi dedauan di halaman besar kediaman Haruno, Udara dingin pagi pun begitu terasa diluar sana. Namun itu tak membuat gadis merah muda yang sudah bersiap untuk joging pagi mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan baju olah raga, Sakura berlari keluar dari kediaman mewahnya menuju taman yang tak jauh dari distrik rumahnya. CEO Haruno Corp. itu memang selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk joging setiap minggunya. Setelah sampai ditaman, Sakura duduk sebentar dibangku taman itu untuk istirahat sejenak. Nafas gadis itu terengah engah karna efek berlari tadi. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman, Bibirnya tersungging saat melihat seorang gadis kecil belajar sepeda dengan ayahnya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, tampak raut wajah Sakura yang berubah sedih saat ayah gadis itu meniup luka anak gadisnya yang terluka karna jatuh dari sepedanya. Ayah dari gadis kecil itu bahkan membuat anaknya tertawa dan tak menangis lagi. Sakura tersenyum miris melihatnya, pemandangan itu membuatnya teringat akan sosok ayahnya dulu. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas dan tak kan bisa ia lupakan dimana dulu waktu masih kecil ayahnya selalu membuatnya tertawa saat Sakura kecil menangis dan ayahnya juga akan meniup lukanya saat Sakura kecil terluka.

Mengenang itu membuat air mata Sakura membasahi pipinya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menangis sesegukan. "Ayah, Buatlah aku tertawa hiks... Ayah... Hiks... Tiuplah luka ku, Sakura sakit ayah... hiks..." Dengan suara gemetar Sakura menangis terisak seorang diri dibangku taman tersebut. Gadis merah muda itu bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar mereda suara tangisannya.

 ** _DRTTT DRTTT..._**

Ponsel Sakura bergetar didalam saku celananya. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya dan mengatur nafasnya agar tak sesegukan lagi. Dahinya mengerut dalam saat dilayar ponselnya tertera nomor asing tak ia kenal. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Siapa ini?" Tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Hn._ _Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sakura tersentak, Sasuke menelphonenya dan darimana CEO Uchiha itu tau nomer ponselnya, itulah yang dipikiran Sakura. _"Kau, Ada dimana?"_ Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Apa kau menangis?"_ Tebak Sasuke.

"Apa kau menghubungiku cuma karna itu?"

 _"Hn. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja."_ Akunya.

Sakura mendengus. "Jangan bercanda dipagi hari, tuan Uchiha-san"

 _"Aku serius, Nona Haruno-san"._

Hening sesaat

Mereka tak memutuskan sambungan telephone mereka, Hingga Sakuralah yang memulainya. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, akan ku tutup" Ujar Sakura.

 _"Hn. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang"_ Kata Sasuke cepat.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau masih ingin tidur bersamaku?"

Sasuke terdengar mendengus diseberang sana. _"Temui aku ddi caffe yang dulu aku menunggumu disana."_

 _ **TUT...** **TUTTT**_

Setelah berujar, Sasuke lantas memutuskan sambungan telephonenya secara sepihak. Sakura berdecak kesal. "Mau apa dia bertemu dengan ku." Gerutunya.

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hati Ku © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo's , OOC, Gaje , Fiksi, Abal , EYD berantakan dll**

 **~ DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ ~**

 **Thanks to Readers yang sudah membaca fic saya**

 **oooOooo**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

.

Sai, Duduk dikursi kerjanya. Sekertaris perempuannya masuk kedalam dengan membawa sebuah berkas ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sai. Pria itu menerimanya dan menandatangi berkas tersebut. Sai kembali memberikan berkas itu pada sekertarisnya yang cantik tersebut. "Apa ada telephone untukku sebelum aku datang kesini?" Tanya Sai pada sekertarisnya.

"Tidak ada tuan. Tapi tadi ayah anda datang kemari" Jawab sekertaris itu.

"Ayahku? Ada apa dia datang kesini?" Sai tak mengerti dan sedikit terkejut mendengar ayahnya menemuinya. Seingat Sai, ayahnya sibuk mengurus bisnis hotel mereka diluar negeri dan jika ayahnya datang kesini, itu berarti ada hal penting yang ingin ayahnya sampaikan padanya. Dan Sai yakin itu hal buruk untuknya.

"Beliau cuma berpesan, Anda harus datang kepesta pernikahan tuan Hatake bersama tunangan anda, nona Haruno."

Sai, nampak terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Hn. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Sekertarisnya itu pun berlalu pergi dari ruangan Sai. Sai menghela nafas seraya menyadarkan kepala serta punggungnya kesandaran kursi kerjanya. Tangan kirinya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Mata obsidiannya memandang nanar sebuah foto gadis berambut pirang dilayar ponselnya yang tersenyum sangat manis. "Aku merindukanmu, Ino" Gumamnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendapatkan satu buah pesan singkat diponselnya. Dari Sakura.

 **'Jika kau tak ingin datang kepesta itu, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak berminat pergi kesana. Temuilah dia, Aku tau kau pasti merindukannya kan, mayat hidup? Berbahagialah** **kau** ** _memiliki_ tunangan yang baik hati sepertiku.'**

Sai, Mendengus geli membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura. "Dasar, Gadis musim semi jelek" Umpatnya. Pria yang sudah menjadi tunangan Sakura sejak mereka lulus SMA ini pun mendesah dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Bibirnya tersenyum miris jika mengingat tunangannya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Danzo, Ayahnya memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan Sakura. Padahal dia sudah memiliki gadis yang ia sukai. Saat itu Sai dan Sakura sama-sama menolak, Ayah Sakura pun menerima hal itu. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang tidak menerima dan jika dengan Sakura gagal maka dia akan tetap dijodohkan dengan gadis dari keluarga kaya lainnya. Sai tidak mau akan hal itu, karna itulah ia meminta tolong pada sahabat musim seminya itu untuk menerima pertunangan ini agar ia tak ditunangkan dengan gadis lain, Setidaknya jika dengan Sakura, Ia bisa tetap bisa mendekati gadis itu meskipun gadis itu tak tau perasaannya. Pria itu terlalu takut jika gadis itu menjauh darinya. Namun semenjak lulus kuliah gadis itu bilang bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun karna ancaman ayahnya yang melarang Sai menemui gadis itu. Sai menjauhi gadis itu demi kebaikan gadis itu, meski tanpa disadari gadis itu maupun ayahnya ,Sai diam diam memperhatikannya meski dari kejauhan. Hanya Sakura yang tau akan hal itu. Dan tunangannya itu mendukung hubungannya dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Hanya karna gadis itu dari keluarga biasa, Ayahnya tak merestuinya. Sungguh miris.

* * *

Sakura meminum jus strawberry disebuah caffe dimana ia dan Sasuke janjian bertemu. Gadis itu mendengus kesal harus menunggu pria Uchiha itu yang tak kunjung datang. Padahal pria itu yang membuat janji. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak pergi namun niatnya terhenti saat mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok pria yang ditunggunya masuk kedalam caffe. Pria itu berjalan santai menghampirinya.

"Hn. Apa kau menungguku?" Tanyanya datar dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi yang sudah Sakura pesan tadi.

Gadis itu mendecih dan kembali duduk. "Katakan, apa mau mu, Uchiha-san?".

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kita bicara nanti saja. Aku lapar" Ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Dengan segera pelayan wanita datang menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke langsung memesan omelet ekstra tomat dan jus tomat favoritenya. Sakura terkekeh saat tau makanan favorite pria itu. "Ternyata, Kau maniak tomat, eh?" Ejek Sakura pada pria yang duduk didepannya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke datar.

"Ku harap kau membicarakan hal penting, Uchiha-san"

"Hn. Santai saja, Sakura." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pria itu memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ku kira kita tak seakrab itu, Uchiha-san" Komentar Sakura.

Sasuke mengidikan bahunya acuh. Membuat gadis merah muda itu mendengus kesal. "Cih! Terserah kau saja lah." Pasrah Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai. Pelayan wanita tadi pun kembali datang dengan membawa pesanan Sasuke. Dengan segera pria itu menyantap sarapan paginya dengan lahap.

"Apa kau sangat kelaparan?" Tanya Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Hn" Jawabnya sambil memakan makanannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin makan?" .

"Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan." Komentarnya.

Sakura membali meminum jusnya yang masih tersisa dengan menatap pemandangan diluar jendela caffe yang ada disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba penglihatannya menjadi buram, beberapa kali ia menggosok-gosok matanya agar penglihatannya menjadi jelas. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. "Sakura" Panggilnya.

Gadis itu pun menoleh. "Ya?" Jawabnya. Sasuke tersenyum miris, Dia menyadari Sakura tak baik baik saja saat ini, tapi ia tak mungkin menanyakan hal itu. Ia tak mau gadis itu tau, bahwa dia tau kondisi Sakura sebenarnya. "Untuk masalah kerja sama, aku akan memikirkannya. Kau berikan saja berkas yang perlu ku baca" Ujarnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Apa kau berubah pikiran? atau kau begitu ingin tidur denganku?" Tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, dia sudah sedikit menurunkan egonya dan peduli dengan gadis itu tapi gadis itu malah berkata seperti itu. "Hn. Aku sudah tak berminat lagi tidur dengan gadis penyuka anak kucing" Kata Sasuke sekenaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn. Tidak ada, jika kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Tidak masalah."

'Sial! Jika aku menolaknya kali ini, Tua bangka itu pasti akan membuat masalah lagi denganku dan perusahaan.' Batin Sakura. "Baiklah, Aku akan datang ke kantormu dengan membawa berkas kerja sama besok." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke memandangi gadis didepannya intens sedangkan yang dipandang kembali memandangi pemandangan diluar sana, seakan pemandangan diluar sana jauh lebih menarik daripada pria rupawan didepannya. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat. Pria itu semalaman bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang gadis itu. Dan saat tadi pagi dia joging ditaman , tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sakura menangis pilu dan itu membuat pria Uchiha tersebut memutuskan membantu gadis itu dengan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan gadis merah muda tersebut. Setidaknya itu akan membuat beban pikiran Sakura berkurang dan siapa tau akan membuat gadis musim semi itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak suka melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hatiku © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sakura merias sedikit wajahnya yang cantik dengan make up, Ia juga sudah memakai gaun pesta berwarna hitam dengan hiasan renda dibawah dressnya. Gadis bermahkota soft pink itu berdecak kesal saat mengingat pembicaraannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan ibunya yang baru datang dari Shibuya. Ibunya memaksanya untuk datang kepesta pamannya, Hatake Kakashi. Sebenarnya bukannya gadis itu tak mau tapi jujur Sakura sedikit keberatan harus pergi kepesta dengan Sai, karna ia tau dipesta nanti pasti banyak wartawan dan para pebisnis lainnya yang datang kepesta tersebut. Karna paman Sakura itu juga seorang pebisnis. Dan gadis itu takut jika pertunangannya dengan Sai diketahui media dan itu akan membuat gadis yang dicintai Sai sedih. Meski Sakura tak begitu kenal dengan gadis pirang itu namun , ia yakin gadis itu sangat mencintai Sai. Sakura mendukung hubungan mereka, karna Sakura sudah menganggap Sai sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sakura harus menemui gadis itu sebelum pergi kepesta pamannya. Ia sudah memberitahu Sai, jika ia akan kepesta dengan mobilnya sendiri dan lebih baik bertemu dipesta saja dan Sai setuju akan hal itu. Sakura yakin Sai juga terpaksa datang kepesta itu. Sakura merasa tak enak hati pada Sai, ia pun meminta maaf pada Sai karna harus datang kepesta itu, bagaimana lagi Sakura selalu tak tega jika ibunya memohon padanya.

Sakura mengemudi mobil sport merahnya yang jarang sekali ia gunakan dan ini untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu mengemudi mobilnya setelah kembali ke jepang. Sakura memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia pun keluar dari mobil merahnya dan berjalan memasuki toko bunga milik gadis yang dicintai tunangannya tersebut.

"Selamat datang" Sapa gadis pirang pada Sakura yang baru datang. Gadis bermata emerald itu membalas senyum ramah gadis bernama Ino tersebut. "Apa anda ingin membeli bunga? Bunga apa yang anda cari?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku datang kesini untuk bicara denganmu, Yamanaka-san" Ujar Sakura.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu pun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, anda siapa?" .

"Haruno Sakura, Tunangan Shimura Sai." Ungkapnya.

 **DEG**

Mata Ino terbelalak mendengar ungkapan Sakura. Jadi, Sai sudah punya tunangan? sebab itulah ia menjaga jarak denganku, itulah yang ada dipikiran Ino saat ini.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tau kau menyukai Sai begitu juga dengannya. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberitahumu agar kau tak terkejut dan salah paham nantinya." Ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mulai memberitahu sesuatu pada gadis tersebut.

* * *

Pesta sudah dimulai setegah jam yang lalu, Sakura dan Sai pun sudah hadir dipesta tersebut. Mereka mengobrol bersama dengan ibu Sakura, ayah Sai dan tuan rumah mereka Hatake Kakashi. Disisi lain tak jauh dari mereka seorang pria tampan memakai tuxido memandang tajam Sakura dan Sai yang terlihat mesra dimata onyxnya. Seringai muncul dibibir tipis pria berambut raven tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka yang asyik mengobrol. "Hn. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hatake-san" Ucap pria bernama Sasuke itu pada Kakashi pria berambut abu-abu tersebut. Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada CEO Uchiha Corp. tersebut.

"Aa, Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah mau datang" Ucap Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya. "Sakura, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanyanya pada gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sakura sedikit ragu. Ia meminta ijin pada ibunya dan yang lain sebelum pergi mengikuti Sasuke. Sai menatap kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Kakashi menyadari hal itu. "Apa kau cemburu, Sai?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sai menoleh pada pria itu. "Tidak juga." Jawabnya menggidikkan bahu. "Hanya saja aku tak rela, Sasuke membawa tunanganku begitu saja." Sambungnya.

"Itu sama saja, Bocah" Dengus Kakashi. Sai dan Mebuki terkekeh geli sedangkan Danzho tetap berwajah datar.

"Jika kau tak ingin kehilangan tunanganmu, Menikahlah segera." Sahut Danzo.

"Ya. Itu benar, bukankah kalian sudah lama bertunangan?" Timpal Mebuki. Sai hanya diam tak menjawab, pria itu hanya memikirkan satu orang saat ini, Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan berkasnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Jujur Sasuke tidak suka basa basi tapi sekarang karna rasa cemburunya melihat Sakura bersama Sai, Ia mengajak Sakura dengan alasan ingin berbicara dan sekarang ia berbasa basi karna tak tau harus bicara apa.

"Tenang saja, besok aku akan datang kekantormu dengan berkas itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. datanglah jam 11 siang. Karna aku ada rapat penting besok pagi." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah."

Hening sesaat.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tau?"

"Hn. Hanya ingin tau saja." Jawabnya acuh.

Sakura mendengus. Ia membuang muka kearah lain, matanya membulat sempurna dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Sasuke yang melihatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kakek?" Gumam Sakura tak percaya. Matanya tak salah lihat bukan? Sakura melihat pria paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri datang kepesta pamannya dengan pakaian resmi dan berkelas. Berbeda dengan biasanya kakek itu gunakan saat bertemu Sakura dijalan, yang lebih terlihat seperti gelandangan. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, Onyxnya juga menatap tak percaya sosok kakek itu.

"Bukankah dia itu pria yang bersamamu waktu itu dikedai ramen?"

"Ya. Kau benar"

"Siapa dia? kenapa dia bisa datang kepesta ini?".

"Karna kakek Jiraya adalah tamu undangan disini, Dia pemilik Gamabunta Studio dan Gamakichi Resort terbesar ditokyo." Timpal Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearah pria blonde yang tiba-tba ada datang menimpal.

"Jadi dia pemiliknya? darimana kau tau, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karna dia teman ayahku dan juga rekanku saat makan ramen dikedai ichiraku" Jawab Naruto polos. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tak percaya" Gumam Sakura.

"Jadi kau juga tidak tau? dasar bodoh" umpat Sasuke. Sakura berdecak kesal dan berlalu pergi menghampiri kakek tua tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kakek!" Panggil Sakura. Kakek itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada cucu perempuannya.

"Sakura-chan, Kau ada disini?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kenapa kakek tak memberitahuku bahwa kakek adalah pemilik Gamabunta studio dan Gamakichi resort?" .

"Bukannya kakek tak ingin memberitahumu, tapi kau sendiri tak bertanya." Kilah Jiraya.

"Tapi...-"

"Sakura, Kau sudah mengenal Jiraya-san ya?" Potong Sai tiba-tiba. Sakura dan Jiraya menoleh. "Iya" Jawab Sakura.

"Bukankah kau anak Danzo?" Tanya Jiraya. Sai tersenyum dan memberi hormat. "Benar, Perkenalkan nama saya Sai Shimura. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda tuan Jiraya" Ujar Sai. Jiraya mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. Jujur ia sedikit terganggu dengan pandangan Sakura saat ini padanya. Sepertinya cucunya ini marah padanya.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi perhatian tamu didalam pesta tersebut. Danzo dan Mebuki juga Kakashi bersama Hanare istrinya berdiri diatas panggung. Danzo berbicara dengan microphone ditangannya.

"Saya hanya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian yang hadir disini, mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Atas ijin dari Kakashi selaku tuan rumah pesta ini dan paman dari Sakura. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa putra ku Sai dan Sakura, putri dari mendiang Kizashi Haruno. Akan segera menikah ditahun ini" Ungkap Danzo. Semua tamu nampak tertegun mendengar nya, para wartawan yang hadir pun tak membuang kesempatan. Sakura yang berdiri disamping Sai nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Ini diluar dugaanya, ia pikir pertunangan mereka yang bakal diketahui publik.

"Jadi, kalian akan segera menikah ya?" Komentar Jiraya pada Sakura dan Sai yang nampak sama-sama terkejut.

Disisi lain, Naruto pun tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Sakura-chan ku , akan menikah dengan Sai?" .

Bukan hanya Naruto, Pria raven yang berdiri disamping Naruto pun terkejut. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kuso!".

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba akan menikah. Sebenarnya kami merahasiakan sesuatu pada kalian. Sai dan Sakura mereka sudah lama bertunangan semenjak mereka lulus SMA, kami sengaja tak mengundang banyak orang dan hanya keluarga yang mengetahui hal ini." Sambung Danzo.

Sai, menggerang tertahan mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Sedangkan Sakura nampak menahan sakit dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Dengan segera gadis itu meninggalkan pesta tersebut menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin segera meminum obatnya yang ia taruh didalam mobil.

Sasuke, mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, ia ingin bicara saat ini juga pada Sakura namun ia tak melihat gadis itu dimana pun. "Kemana dia?" Gumamnya bertanya-tanya. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar gedung pesta tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke, Kau kemana saja. Aku merindukanmu. Jika aku tau kau juga datang kepesta ini juga, lebih baik aku datang bersamamu. Kenapa kemarin kau tak datang kejamuan makan malam?" Tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi. Sasuke hanya diam dan memegang kedua tangan gadis itu yang lancang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Jangan sentuh tubuhku semaumu!" Sasuke menekankan kalimatnya dengan aura dingin. Pelukan itu terlepas, tanpa menoleh kearah gadis itu Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung untuk segera mencari Sakura. Mei, mengerang. Gadis itu menatap marah punggung pria Uchiha tersebut yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Arrgh" Erang Sakura seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tangannya yang bebas mencari-cari obat yang Tsunade berikan padanya. "Dimana obat itu, Sial" Gerutu Sakura. Gadis itu terus mencari didalam mobilnya dan akhirnya ia menemukan obat itu. Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil saat seseorang yang berdiri didepan mobilnya memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke?"

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya saat penglihatannya tiba-tiba mengabur. "Sakura, Jelaskan padaku" Tuntut Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepan Sakura.

"Sa-suke.. a.."

 **BRUUKK**

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukanya.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hari sudah mulai pagi, sang mentari mulai menyinari muka bumi. Disebuah rumah mewah, tepatnya disebuah kamar yang sedikit gelap karena tirai yang masih menutupi jendela kamar itu sehingga sinar mentari pun susah untuk masuk kekamar tersebut. Seorang pria masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

 **SREEEK**

Pria itu menyibakkan tirai dijendela sehingga membuat ruangan dikamar itu menjadi terang seketika. Sasuke, Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang berukuran size yang ada dikamar tersebut, dimana seorang gadis terbaring di atasnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sasuke lalu duduk ditepi ranjang dan memandangi gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu dengan pandangan sendu. Entah kenapa hati pria itu selalu peduli pada gadis didepannya saat ini. Padahal biasanya ia selalu tidak peduli dengan orang lain, apalagi pada seorang gadis. Sasuke akui, bahwa sejak awal, Ia tertarik pada Sakura tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa rasa tertariknya akan menjadi lebih dalam seperti ini.

Salah satu tangan kekar Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai. Mata onyxnya terus memperhatikan gadis yang masih terlelap tersebut.

 **[ Flashback ]**

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Sasuke pada seorang dokter yang kini tengah mengobati Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang kamar Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu membawa Sakura kerumahnya dan memanggil dokter pribadi kerumah untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu, meski ia yakin bahwa gadis itu pingsan karena penyakit yang ia derita saat ini. "Dia mengidap kanker otak. Apa itu penyebab ia pingsan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Dokter wanita yang kini memeriksa Sakura pun menoleh dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Sepertinya iya. Pasien yang mengidap kanker otak tak boleh sampai stress atau tertekan." Dokter itu lalu menyodorkan sebuah botol obat pada Sasuke. "Ini obat gadis itu bukan? Ini adalah obat penahan rasa sakit. Mungkin dokter pribadinya yang memberikan ini, tapi obat itu tidak ada gunanya. Sebaiknya kau bujuk gadis itu untuk segera melakukan operasi atau kemoterapi." Sambung dokter tersebut.

Sasuke menerima obat itu dan memandang obat Sakura lama. "Hn. Akan ku usahakan. Terima kasih, dokter" Ucap Sasuke.

 **[ Flashback Off ]**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **SasuSaku © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 ** _Warning!_**

 **Typo's , OOC, Gaje, Fiksi, Abal dll**

 **Sentuh Hatiku © JuliaCherry07**

 **Chapter : 8**

 **\- Happy Reading -**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

"Kenapa?." Sasuke diam sesaat. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan operasi atau kemoterapi,hn?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Pria itu tau bahwa gadis itu tak kan mampu mendengar suaranya. Pria itu terus memandangi Sakura. "Gadis bodoh, menyebalkan. Kau membuatku-..."

"Enghhhh" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat pria itu mendengar suara lenguhan Sakura yang mulai sadarkan diri.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu mulai membuka kedua matanya yang sejak semalam terpejam itu. Dahi gadis itu mengerut dan menatap bingung keadaan sekeliling. "Dimana ini?" Tanyanya seraya bangkit untuk duduk. Sasuke membantunya.

"Kau pingsan. Dan ini adalah kamarku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?!" Pekik Sakura. "K-kenapa aku bisa ada dikamarmu?" Tanya Sakura heran dan curiga.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau pingsan semalam, apa kau tak ingat,hn?"

"Aku ingat tapi kenapa kau membawaku kerumahmu?" Sungut Sakura. Kemudian ia memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Gadis itu merasa lega karena gaun yang ia pakai masih melekat ditubuhnya. Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura yang seakan tak mempercayainya.

"Jika tau begini, lebih baik aku menidurinya saja tadi malam" Gerutu Sasuke pelan yang terdengar berbisik.

"Kau bicara sesuatu,Sasuke?" Tanya Gadis merah muda itu.

"Tidak" Elak Sasuke. Pria itu lalu berdiri. "Jika kau sudah baikkan bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu." Sambungnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan hendak pergi. "Tidak perlu." Tolak Sakura. Pria itu pun berbalik lagi menatap Sakura. "Aku akan langsung pergi saja." Sambung Sakura.

Wajah pria itu berubah dingin dan menatap tajam gadis yang kini berdiri dari duduknya diatas ranjang. "Hn. Kau tidak akan kemana mana sebelum kau makan" Sakura hendak memprotes namun Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Dan aku tak menerima penolakan, Sakura." Pria itu pun pergi dari kamar itu setelahnya. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Dasar pria pemaksa" Umpat Sakura. Gadis itu pun segera pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamar tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kamar itu. Tak banyak foto didinding berwarna biru tersebut. Hanya satu foto yang ada dimeja kerja dikamar itu. Foto Sasuke bersama seorang pria. Sakura mendekat kemeja tersebut dan tangannya menyentuh bingkai foto tersebut.

"Bukankah ini... Dokter Itachi?" Gumamnya memperhatikan foto Sasuke bersama seorang pria yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Sasuke masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. "Makanlah" Perintah Sasuke yang kini menaruh makanan itu diatas meja kerjanya dimana Sakura berdiri sekarang. Gadis itu meletakkan kembali foto itu ke meja kerja Sasuke. "Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura. Lalu ia duduk dikursi kerja Sasuke dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat cara makan gadis didepannya saat ini. "Makan pelan-pelan nanti kau-..."

"Uhuk...Uhuk" Sakura tersedak makannya sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, makanlah pelan-pelan. Kau jadi tersedakkan?" Sasuke memarahi Sakura seraya menyodorkan minuman pada Sakura. Sakura segera meminumnya. Pria raven itu memandang khawatir gadis merah muda yang tengah meneguk minumannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali pagi ini" Komentar Sakura seraya meletakkan gelas minuman itu di atas meja.

"Hn. Dan itu karna mu, Koneko-chan." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Kau pikir aku anak kucing!" Sakura tak terima.

"Hn. Karna itu cocok untukmu." Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura mendengus seraya mengerutu tidak jelas.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Kau, kenal dengan dokter Itachi? Wajah kalian mirip. Apa kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Pria itu nampak terkejut. "Kau mengenal kakak ku? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Jadi benar kalian saudara ya. Hm... sebenarnya dia senpai ku dirumah sakit, dimana aku magang. Dia dokter hebat di rumah sakit disana."

"Disana? Apa maksudmu disana itu di amerika?" Dahi Sasuke mengerut saat bertanya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan dia sekarang jadi seorang dokter?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sakura berdecak kesal dan berkacak pinggang. "Hei, Bukankah kau adiknya? kenapa kau seolah tak tau apa-apa tentangnya?" Omelnya.

Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab. Gadis itu semakin curiga dan heran. "Apa tebakan ku benar. Aa, aku jadi sadar sekarang. Dokter Itachi menyembunyikan nama marganya. Beliau tidak mau memberitau siapa pun marganya kecuali pimpinan rumah sakit pastinya." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku merindukannya" Ungkap Sasuke pelan.

"Temui saja" Sahut Sakura enteng.

 **PLETAK**

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, menyebabkan gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Hei! Sakit bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan" Bentaknya seraya mengelus elus dahinya.

"Kau pikir Amerika itu dekat,hn?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau dekat aku sudah naik mobil untuk kesana. Bodoh" Jawab Sakura sekenaknya. Sasuke berdecak kesal dan ingin menyentil dahi gadis itu lagi namun dicekah oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang lama.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan itu membuat mereka berdua tersentak. "Tuan. Nyonya ingin anda segera turun. Beliau ingin bicara pada anda." Seru pelayan dibalik pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Hn. Baiklah" Sahutnya dari dalam. Kemudian pria itu kembali menatap Sakura. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah cemas.

"A-apa, orang tuamu tau. Aku menginap dikamarmu?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat Sakura bertanya dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Astaga" Sakura menepuk dahinya cukup keras dan itu membuat pria didepannya terkekeh geli.

"Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila". Batin Sasuke.

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

.

Sai, mondar mandir tidak jelas diruang tamu kediaman Haruno dengan menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana, Apa Saki sudah bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Mebuki yang terlihat cemas. Bagaimana tidak. Putri satu-satunya sejak semalam tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. "Ini semua salahku. Dia pasti marah karena aku tidak memberitahunya tentang pernikahan kalian terlebih dahulu." Sambung Mebuki.

"Tenanglah bibi, Sakura pasti baik-baik saja sekarang."

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hati Ku © Chapter 8**

 **•**

 **•**

.

Sakura duduk dengan gelisah disofa diruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Pasalnya saat ini ibu Sasuke terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri tengah duduk tenang dengan menghisap tehnya disalah satu sofa diruangan itu.

"Jadi, Siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya sopan. Sasuke memperhatikan dan tersenyum tipis. Sungguh ia menikmati kegelisan gadis itu saat ini.

Mikoto pun sama. Ibu Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kau, sangat cantik, Sakura-chan. Apa semalam kau pergi kepesta bersama putraku? dan kau menginap disini?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

Sakura tersentak dan semakin gelisah. "B-bukan begitu. Sebenarnya saya..." Sakura melirik Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan.

Pria itu pun mengerti. "Benar bu. Semalam aku dan dia pergi kepesta. Karena dia mabuk aku membawanya kerumah. Ibunya akan membunuhnya jika dia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan bersama seorang pria. Jika ibunya tau. untuk itulah aku membawanya pulang kerumah." Timpal Sasuke.

"Aa, begitu ya." Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum kaku sambil membatin. "Tanpa dibunuh ibuku pun. Aku juga akan segera mati".

"Sakura-chan. Kenapa tadi kau tak ikut sarapan dimeja makan. Aku dan ayah Sasuke kan bisa menjamumu tadi."

"Tidak perlu repot bibi. Tadi Sasuke juga sudah menjamuku. Maaf aku tidak sopan karena makan dikamar." Sakura merasa tidak enak. Mikoto menggenggam tangan gadis itu."Tidak apa-apa,Sakura-chan. Lain kali datanglah kesini lagi. Dirumah ini cuma bibi saja perempuan disini. Dan itu tidak menyenangkan" Ungkap Mikoto mengerling.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Iya. Bibi".

"Ibu, dimana ayah? apa ia sudah pergi kekantor?" Timpal Sasuke.

"Hn, Ayahmu sudah pergi ke kantor cabang di Okinawa" Jelas Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sakura terlihat lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia tak harus ketemu ayah Sasuke. Diam-diam gadis merah muda itu tersenyum. Mikoto yang melihatnya pun terkekeh.

Sepertinya Nyonya Uchiha ini suka dengan Sakura. Mikoto tau anaknya pasti menyukai gadis merah muda tersebut. Karena putranya tak pernah sama sekali membawa pulang gadis kerumah apalagi menginap dikamarnya. Tak seorang pun yang boleh tidur dikamar pria itu, bahkan Itachi dulu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sasuke karena masuk kekamar pria itu tanpa ijin. Mikoto tau sangat jelas bahwa Sakura gadis istimewa dihati putra bungsunya. Dan Mikoto sangat senang jika Sakuralah gadis yang ditunangkan dengan putranya daripada gadis bernama Mei tersebut.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini pada Fugaku-kun." Batin Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Sai masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi semua teman Sakura dijepang, namun nihil. Mereka juga tak tau dimana gadis itu berada, bahkan salah satu teman Sakura ada yang baru tau kalau gadis itu sudah pulang ke jepang. Mebuki terduduk lemas disofa diruang tamu. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya. Kemudian nyonya Haruno itu pun berdiri. "Aku akan melapor ke kantor polisi" Putusnya. Sai menoleh.

"Tapi,.." Ucapan Sai terpotong saat suara lain mendahuluinya berucap.

"Ibu" Panggil sebuah suara. Sai dan Mebuki pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sakura/Saki" Pekik Sai dan Mebuki bersamaan. Mereka pun berlari menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Gadis merah muda itu membalas pelukan ibunya saat sang ibu memeluknya erat. "Anak nakal. Kau kemana saja,heh? Sejak pesta itu kau tiba tiba menghilang. Apa kau marah pada ibu, Saki?" Tanya Mebuki seraya melepas pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ibu. Maaf jika aku sudah membuat ibu khawatir." Sesalnya.

"Memangnya kau kemana semalam, Sakura?" Timpal Sai.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dan karena sudah terlalu larut malam aku menginap dirumah kenalanku." Dustanya.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenalanmu siapa?" Tanyanya curiga. Pria itu tau tunangannya ini sedang berbohong. Sai mengenal Sakura sangat lama dan ia tau jika gadis itu tak bisa berbohong dengan baik. Sakura gugup dan segera memutar otak. "I-ino. Ya. Aku menginap dirumah Ino." Jawabnya asal.

Sai terbelalak kaget. "Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya,hn? Dan untuk apa kalian bertemu.?".

"Aku melakukan itu untukmu, Mayat hidup." Sahutnya. Mebuki terlihat bingung tak mengerti maksud kedua anak muda didepannya. "Kalian ini bicara apa? siapa itu Ino?" Tanya Mebuki.

Sakura menyeringai jail saat melihat wajah Sai yang terlihat gelisah. "Ibu... sebenarnya Ino itu... dia adalah..."

"Sakura!" Potong Sai cepat.

"Kenapa kau? Aku hanya mau bilang Ino itu temanku." Sakura tersenyum mengejek dan Sai mendengus sebal. "Bolehkan bu aku berteman dengan Ino, Dia gadis sederhana tapi aku menyukainya. Dia sama cerewetnya denganku." Sambung Sakura menatap Mebuki.

Mebuki tersenyum dan membelai pipi putrinya. "Tentu saja boleh. Siapa pun dan dari mana pun asal keluarganya. Asalkan ia orang yang baik. Dia pantas diajak berteman. Sayang" Ujarnya.

"Meskipun ia gadis sederhana?" Mebuki mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya dengan sayang."Ibu, Ino gadis yang baik. Tapi karena dia dari keluarga sederhana, Ayah dari pria yang dicintainya tak merestui hubungan mereka." Sakura mulai cerita tentang Ino dengan masih memeluk ibunya. Mata emeraldnya menatap nanar Sai yang juga menatapnya. "Ibu, Memangnya salah jika gadis sederhana mencintai pria kaya?" Sambung Sakura.

Mebuki melepas pelukan putrinya dan menatap lembut putri satu-satunya itu. "Tentu saja tidak salah. Siapa pun berhak mendapatkan cinta dan mencintai. Entah dia miskin atau kaya tetap mereka berhak mendapatkan cinta." Tutur Mebuki. Sakura tersenyum senang dan melirik Sai. "Kau dengar itu, Mayat hidup" Sindir Sakura pada Sai.

Pria itu mendengus dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Hn. Aku tau itu. Jelek".

"Ibu jadi ingin bertemu dengan teman barumu itu." Ungkap Mebuki.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajaknya kemari nanti. Aku juga ingin menjadikannya saudara perempuanku. Ya, siapa tau ayah dari kekasihnya itu akan merestuinya." Sindir Sakura.

"Ide bagus. Ibu jadi tak kesepian nanti jika kau sibuk."

"Bukankah ibu yang selalu sibuk?" Sakura memprotes. Adu mulutpun terjadi diantara keduanya . Sai memutar bola matanya bosan dan memutuskan untuk pergi kehotelnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Sakura kerumahnya dengan selamat, Sasuke memutuskan segera pulang dan berangkat kekantornya. Saat ini pria raven itu mengemudi mobil mewahnya menuju Uchiha Corp. ,Pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada gadis yang semalam menginap dirumahnya.

"Sakura" Gumamnya . Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Sakura tadi pagi. _"Sebenarnya dia senpaiku dirumah sakit ,dimana aku magang. Dia dokter hebat dirumah sakit disana"._

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tau sekarang. Hanya Itachi-nii yang bisa membantuku. Gadis koneko itu, harus segera melakukan pengobatan. Apa pun yang terjadi." Ujarnya.

* * *

Sai duduk dimeja kerjanya, tangannya meremas koran baru yang terbit hari ini, dimana halaman depannya terdapat berita tentang pengumuman tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Sakura karena ulah ayahnya. Ditempat lain , Ino pun juga sama saat ini gadis bersurai pirang itu pun kini sedang membaca berita itu dikoran namun sepertinya gadis itu tak terkejut lagi tapi sorot matanya nampak terlihat sendu dan kecewa. Gadis cantik pemilik toko bunga itu pun tersenyum kecut. "Aku percaya padamu, Sai" Gumamnya. Gadis itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari luar tokonya. Orang itu menatap iba Ino dan tersenyum miris. Seseorang yang mempunyai mata teduh itu kini berjalan mendekat dan masuk kedalam toko bunga milik Yamanaka tersebut.

"Pagi, Ino" Sapanya dengan nada ceria.

Ino pun menoleh. Raut wajahnya nampak sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangannya. "Haruno-san?".

"Hei! bukankah terakhir aku kesini aku menyuruhmu memanggilku Sakura." Sakura berkacak pinggang. Ino terkekeh. "Maaf, Baiklah Sakura, ada apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku ingin berteman denganmu, bolehkan?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Berteman?".

Sakura mengangguk. "Temannya Sai adalah temanku juga. Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku akan membantumu agar bisa bersatu dengan Sai." Ungkapnya.

Ino tersentak. "Apa maksudmu. Sakura jika kau ingin berteman denganku baiklah aku terima pertemanan ini, tapi untuk membantu ku dengan Sai sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Ayah Sai dia..." Gadis itu menunduk. "Lagi pula kalian kan..." Tangan gadis itu meremas koran yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Bukankah sudahku bilang sebelumnya. Apapun yang ada disurat kabar nanti itu semua bohong. Aku dan Sai tak memilki hubungan apapun kecuali persahabatan. Dan aku akan menolak pernikahan ini, kau tenang saja. Ino" Sakura mengatakan itu dengan senyum.

Ino mendongak menatapnya. "Sakura, Apa kau menolak pernikahanmu karena kau juga memiliki orang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Ino. Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya seseorang yang ku cintai dan tak akan" Jawabnya.

"Karena orang yang akan ku cintai, nantinya hanya akan menderita jika bersama ku" Sambungnya dalam hati.

 **DRTTT ... DRRRT...**

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar, Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu setelah meminta ijin pada Ino. "Ya. Paman Asuma, apa ada masalah dikantor?" Tanyanya pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"... "

Mata emerald gadis itu terbelalak. Ino bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah. "Hn, Baiklah paman. Aku akan segera kesana." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura lantas memutuskan sambungan telephonenya.

"Ada apa? apa ada masalah dikantormu, Sakura?"

"Sepertinya iya, Ino. Maaf ya aku harus segera pergi." Sakura memeluk Ino sebentar, gadis pirang itu mengangguk. "Hati-hati dijalan , Sakura." Katanya. "Terima kasih, Ino. Sampai jumpa" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan toko bunga tersebut. Ino memandang kepergian gadis merah muda itu. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Dia gadis yang baik. Sai sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Siapapun lelaki yang bersamanya pasti akan sangat beruntung." Ujarnya seraya menatap koran yang ia pegang dimana halaman koran itu terdapat foto Sai dan Sakura. Gadis pirang itu tersenyim miris untuk kesekian kalinya melihat koran tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **Sentuh Hati Ku © JuliaCherry07**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **Warnings!**

 **Typo's , Gaje , Abal ,OOC dll.**

 **Chapters : 9**

 **Don't Like ,Don't Read**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Kaki jenjang Sakura,melangkah cepat dilorong kantornya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan salah satu dewan direksi yang hari ini membuatnya marah setelah mendengar dari sekertarisnya,Asuma.

 **TAP**

Langkah kaki gadis merah muda itu berhenti tiba-tiba saat mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok pria tua yang ia cari berdiri didepan pintu lift yang tertutup.

"Cih!" Sakura berdecak kesal hanya karena melihat pria tua yang seperti ular tersebut."Orochimaru-san!" Panggilnya dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Orochimaru menoleh dan mendengus saat melihat Sakura. "Kau,sudah datang rupanya" Komentar pria tua itu datar.

Sakura berdiri didepan pria itu, matanya menatap geram Orochimaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan,heh" CEO Haruno Corp. itu jelas menahan amarahnya saat bertanya pada Orochimaru.

"Memangnya,apa yang ku lakukan?" Tanya balik pria tua tersebut dengan santai.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau pikir kau siapa,heh!" Habis sudah kesabaran gadis itu."Dengar Orochimaru-san, Kau memang penanam saham cukup besar disini,tapi bukan berarti kau dapat mempengaruhi dewan yang lain untuk menggantikanku, Ini adalah perusahaan ayahku. Tak kan ku biarkan, orang sepertimu mengambil alih perusahan ini, Apa kau mengerti!" Bentak Sakura lantang.

Orochimaru tersenyum licik."Gadis kemarin sore sepertimu tau apa tentang bisnis. Kau bahkan tak bisa merangkul Uchiha Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan ini,apalagi memimpin Haruno Corp. hn?" Sindir Orochimaru.

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat, ingin rasanya ia memukul keras pria tua licik didepannya saat ini.

"Siapa bilang dia tidak bisa" Sahut suara baritone menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sakura dan Orochimaru pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sasuke" Gumam Sakura tak percaya. Pria tampan yang kelihatan keren dengan setelan jas hitam itu berjalan tegap mendekati Sakura dan Orochimaru yang menatapnya.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke rupanya. Senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu di Haruno Corp. ,Uchiha" Ujar Orochimaru. Sakura melirik tajam pria tua itu dan mendengus.

"Hn. Tentu saja" Sasuke tepat berdiri didepan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap pria raven itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Sakura,tidak hanya berhasil merangkulku, tapi dia sudah berhasil menyenyuh hati dan perusahanku" Sambungnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah map biru pada Orochimaru yang berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Orochimaru segera mengambil map itu.

"Hn,Kau baca saja. Kau tidak buta huruf kan?" Ejek Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

Orochimaru mendengus sedangkan Sakura terkekeh mendengar ejekan CEO Uchiha tersebut. Dengan segera pria tua itu membuka map tersebut,kedua klorofilnya membaca dengan seksama tiap huruf di berkas itu. Bibir pria tua itu menyeringai senang saat membaca isi berkas tersebut. Sakura jadi heran melihatnya.

"Bagaimana,Apa kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke angkuh. Orochimaru mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Akhirnya kau mau juga berkerja sama dengan Haruno Corp. Uchiha" Ucap Orochimaru. Kini gadis merah muda itu tau,apa isi berkas dimap tersebut.

"Tapi Sasuke,bukankah kau bilang akan menandatanganinya nanti siang" Sakura mulai angkat bicara. Pasalnya berkas aslinya masih ada ditangannya dan akan diberikan pada Sasuke nanti siang saat mereka bertemu. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. " aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang jadi ku putuskan untuk melakukannya sekalian." Ungkap Sasuke.

Dahi Sakura mengerut."Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah cukup akrab ya." Orochimaru menimpali.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah."Itu bukan urusanmu, Orochimaru-san." Ketusnya.

"Ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian." Orochimaru menatap Sasuke. "Sekali lagi,selamat bergabung di Haruno Corp. Uchiha Sasuke." Sambungnya dan pintu lift pun terbuka. Orochimaru masuk kedalam lift tersebut,namun sebelum pintu lift itu kembali tertutup pria itu berujar. "Aa, Uchiha" Sasuke menoleh kearah Orochimaru dan menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang diucap pria itu,begitu juga Sakura. "Aku hanya memperingatkan. CEO kami, sudah memiliki tunangan. Tapi kau masih bisa mendapatkannya jika kau mau, Aku mendukungmu" Lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pintu lift pun tertutup. Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya begitu juga Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan tadi ingin sekali menjambak rambut panjang pria ular tersebut.

.

•

 **Sentuh Hatiku**

 **•**

.

Sai, melakukan hal sama setiap hari sebelum berangkat akan selalu mengunjungi gadis yang ia cintai ditoko bunga gadis itu sebelum pergi bekerja. Pria itu selalu berdiri dibalik pohon diseberang toko bunga Yamanaka. Sai memperhatikan gadis itu dari luar. Ino selalu menyirami bunganya dijam seperti ini biasanya dan Sai selalu datang memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam.

"Ino" Gumamnya lirih.

Ino yang ada didalam toko bunganya seakan bisa mendengarnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun mendongak dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Matanya terbelalak saat menangkap sosok pria yang ia rindukan sedang berdiri diseberang sana dan memperhatikannya.

"Sai".

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan disebuah caffetaria didekat kantor Sakura. "Ini" Sakura memberikan kartu nama Itachi pada Sasuke. Pria raven itu mendatangi Sakura lebih cepat dari perjanjiannya karena pria itu ingin meminta nomer hp kakaknya rupanya."Hn, Terima kasih" Ujarnya tulus.

"Aku heran, bahkan nomer hp kakakmu sendiri kau tidak punya" Sakura berkata sambil mengaduk jus strawberrynya.

"Dia yang memutuskan hubungan dengan kami"

Sejenak Sakura berhenti menyedot jusnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Dokter Itachi pria yang baik. Aku yakin, dia pasti juga ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke" Ujarnya dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat pria raven didepannya tersentuh akan senyuman manis gadis musim semi tersebut. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura" Panggilnya kemudian.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mau ikut aku ke Amerika untuk bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura tersentak dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Karena aku ingin" Jawab Sasuke. "Pergi jauh,berdua denganmu,Sakura" Tambahnya dalam hati. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap intens mata emerald gadis didepannya. Sakura seakan terhisap oleh pesona mata itu. Semburat merah tipis pun muncul diwajah cantiknya.

* * *

Sai,yang ketahuan telah diam-diam memperhatikan Ino pun hendak pergi,namun langkahnya tertahan saat gadis cantik bermata aquamarine itu menyerukan namanya. Ino berlari menuju pria berambut klimas tersebut dan berhambur kepelukan pria itu.

"Sai, Aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi" Ucap Ino memeluk erat pria yang teramat ia rindukan. Sai tersentuh,perlahan tapi pasti pria itu membalas pelukan gadis tersebut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino".

•

•

•

•

•

•

Danzo, terlihat duduk dikursi kerjanya. Didepannya saat ini berdiri seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan menatapnya angkuh. "Ada angin apa, putri tunggal Terumi datang menemuiku,hm?" Tanya Danzo.

"Kau adalah sahabat baik ayahku,bukankah begitu paman?" Danzo mengangguk. Ya ,Terumi adalah sahabat dan rekan bisnisnya sejak remaja dulu. Bahkan ia dulu berniat menjodohkan Sai dengan Mei, tapi Sai menolak dan akhirnya ia lebih setuju saat dijodohkan dengan putri dari Haruno. "Aku ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan paman" Sambung Mei.

Dahi pria paruh baya itu mengerut heran. "Bekerja sama dengan seorang model sepertimu? Bisnisku bukan dibidang seni,asal kau tau itu. Mei" Ujar Danzo mendengus geli. Apa putri dari sahabatnya ini amnesia. Kenapa dia ingin mengajaknya kerja sama.

Mei berdecak kesal. "Bukan begitu paman" Gadis itu mulai kesal. "Aku ingin berkerja sama denganmu untuk menghancurkan, Uchiha Sasuke" Tegasnya.

Danzo tersentak. "Uchiha Sasuke? Putra bungsu dari Fugaku ,maksudmu?". Mei mengangguk membenarkan. Danzo mendengus. "Apa untungnya bagiku." Sambungnya.

"Tentu saja ada " Ujar Mei sarkastik. Danzo semakin tak itu pun Mei mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya. "Kemarin aku melihat dipesta itu, Sasuke memeluk gadis yang menjadi tunangan dari putramu." Mei mulai menceritakan apa yang ia lihat semalam waktu ia berusaha mengejar Sasuke, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat diparkiran,matanya melihat pria yang ia sukai memeluk gadis merah muda yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawa gadis itu kedalam mobil. Dan Mei mengetahui siapa gadis itu,dan saat Mei mengikuti mobil Sasuke,ternyata pria itu membawa gadis itu kerumahnya. Mei begitu cemburu dan marah. Dan saat itu juga model cantik tersebut akan menghancurkan Uchiha Sasuke karena telah menolak dan menyakiti hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Danzo mulai serius.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Menyukai tunangan dari putramu. Dan sepertinya gadis Haruno itu ada hubungan spesial dengannya" Terang Mei.

"Jaga ucapanmu,Mei. Aku mengenal baik Sakura. Dia baru kembali ke Jepang. Tidak mungkin ia kenal baik pria Uchiha itu". Sanggah Danzo.

"Apa kau mau bukti?" Mei menunjukan sebuah foto diponselnya pada Danzo. Mata pria tua itu membelalak melihat dua manusia yang terlihat berpelukan. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau masih tidak percaya jika mereka saling mengenal secara dekat?".

"Ini...".

"Percepatlah, pernikahan putramu dengan gadis Haruno itu. Sebelum kau menyesal. Paman." Mei menyeringai melihat eksperesi Danzo. Sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil dengan memanfaatkan pria tua tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Special Thanks untuk para readers setia fic ini yang selalu meriew,follow dan fav.**

 **Arigatou minna-san...**

 **Gomenasai karena tidak pernah membalas satu persatu reviewnya ,tapi selalu ku baca kok.**

 **Dan maaf chapters ini cuma segini... Baru bisa lanjut karena sibuk di RL.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapters berikutnya ya...**

 **Salam ForeheadPoke Days ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sebelumnya di Sentuh Hatiku..._

 _._

 _._

"Ini..."

"Percepatlah,pernikahan putramu dengan gadis Haruno itu. Sebelum kau menyesal,Paman" Mei menyeringai melihat ekspresi Danzo. Sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil dengan memanfaatkan pria tua itu.

* * *

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. , Sakura H.**

 **Slight : Sai S., Ino Y.**

 **Warn: Typo, OOC, Gaje dll**

 **Story by JuliaCherry07**

 **\- Sentuh Hatiku-**

 **Chapters : 10**

 **~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

 **.**

Sai akhirnya melepas duluan pelukannya pada gadis yang ia rengkuh, ya.. meski sebenarnya gadis itu duluan yang awalnya merengkuhnya. Kedua tangan Sai menyeka sisa air mata yang ada dipipi Ino. Pria Shimura itu sempat tertegun saat melihat gadis yang selama ini ia cintai menangis karenanya. Lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu,Ino-chan" Sai tersenyum lembut pada gadis didepannya. Begitu juga dengan Ino, ia juga membalas senyuman pria itu. "Sudah lama aku tak mendengar panggilan itu darimu, Sai-kun" Bukannya menjawab Ino malah berkata seperti itu,membuat Sai terkekeh.

"Aku pun sama, sudah lama aku tak mendengar kau memanggil ku dengan shuffix 'Kun' ". Sai berucap seraya mengelus pucuk rambut pirang Ino penuh kasih sayang.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka seakan terbuai dengan perasaan rindu satu sama lain. Hingga Ino memecahkan keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Sai tertegun.

"Apa berita dikoran itu benar?"

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya balik Sai.

Ino menunduk sedih. "Sejujurnya aku percaya pada mu, sangat percaya. Tapi...".

"Tapi apa?" Potong Sai.

"Tapi aku takut jika keadaan akan memisahkanku denganmu." Lanjut Ino. Gadis itu tetap menunduk dan meremas ujung dressnya. "Sakura, Gadis yang baik. Aku percaya pada kalian. Tapi orang tuamu bisa saja..." Ino tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat pria itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Ino tersentak.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, percayalah padaku."Sai mempererat pelukanya dan mencium pucuk rambut pirang Ino. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino-chan".Sambungnya.

Mata aquamarine gadis itu kembali berkaca-kaca."Aku percaya padamu, Sai-kun" Lirihnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang Sai. "Dan aku,juga mencintaimu" Sambungnya.

Mereka saling berpelukan,menyalurkan rasa rindu,cinta dan sedih mereka masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini, Akan ada badai untuk kedua kalinya yang akan menguji cinta mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Narita Airport, Tokyo** \- **Jepang. 22:05.**

.

Sakura berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seraya menyeret kopernya yang berwarna merah. Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengeleng melihat tingkah gadis disampingnya saat ini. Mereka berjalan menuju pesawat mereka yang akan segera lepas landas.

Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam pesawat dan segera mencari tempat duduknya. Sakura menyusul kemudian setelah pria raven itu sudah duduk manis dikursi pesawat dekat jendela. Pria itu bahkan kini tengah asyik membaca buku ,entah buku apa itu. Yang jelas Sakura kesal saat ini. Ia menyesal telah setuju ikut ke Amerika dengan pria itu tapi disisi lain ia juga senang karena ini satu-satunya cara untuk memoloskan diri dari rencana Danzo dan ibunya yang ingin mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Sai.

[ **FlashBack** ]

.

"Menikah? Minggu depan?" Sakura tak percaya akan perkataan Ibunya."Ibu, Apa aku sekarang tengah hamil,sehingga ibu ingin aku dan Sai segera menikah minggu depan? Yang benar saja." Decak Sakura kesal.

"Ibu juga terkejut saat memdengar permintaan ini dari Danzo-san. Tapi setelah ayah Sai itu menjelaskan niat baiknya itu,ibu menyetujuinya. Lagi pula kau dan Sai kan sudah lama bertunangan dan mengenal baik Sai. Jadi apa salahnya jika rencana pernikahan kalian dipercepat." Jelas Mebuki.

"Lagi-lagi pria tua itu." Batin Sakura menggerutu. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Sai minggu depan,bu" Tolaknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mebuki heran.

"Karena 3 hari lagi, Aku akan kembali ke Amerika"

"Apa? kenapa kau ingin kembali kesana,Sakura? Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayahmu?". Tanya Mebuki menggebu-gebu.

"Tenang saja bu, Aku ke Amerika hanya beberapa hari saja. Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui" Dustanya.

"Siapa? apa dia sangat penting untukmu?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi dia sangat penting bagi seseorang." Saat mengatakan itu Sakura tiba-tiba teringat Sasuke. Dia memutuskan akan ikut Sasuke ke Amerika. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari pernikahannya. Ia tak mungkin menikah dengan Sai. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan dengan pria yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya tersebut. Lagi pula ia juga akan membuat hati seorang gadis hancur nanti,jika ia menikah dengan Sai. Jadi akan lebih baik jika Sakura memanfaatkan ajakan Sasuke,untuk pergi bersamanya ke Amerika untuk bertemu Itachi.

Mebuki menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Apa kepergianmu ke Amerika karena pernikahan ini? Ibu mengenal baik putri ibu,Sakura." Ujarnya. "Dulu kau ke Amerika karena ayahmu. Dan sekarang karena ibu. Maafkan ibu Sakura" Sambungnya.

Sakura tau, ini adalah kelemahannya. Selalu tak tega jika melihat ibunya bersedih dan meminta maaf. Tapi jika ia mengalah, akan ada dua orang yang tersakiti nantinya dengan pernikahan ini,dan Sakura tak mau membuat kedua orang saling mencintai itu tersakiti.

Sakura memeluk ibunya. "Ibu, Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Aku pergi kali ini bukan karna mu. Aku pergi karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus disana. Dan aku akan pulang secepatnya." Ujar Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

Lalu Mebuki melepas pelukan putrinya penuh selidik putrinya."Janji kau akan pulang secepatnya?". Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah,kau boleh pergi. Aku akan bicara lagi pada ayah Sai. Mungkin pernikahan kalian akan ditunda sampai kau kembli nanti."

Sakura memutar bola matanyanya bosan."Bu, Lebih baik ibu bilang pada pria tua itu. Aku tidak ingin menikah terburu buru. Aku masih muda,bu. Jika ia tak sabar menimang cucu, suruh saja Sai menikah dengan perempuan lain. Ino misalnya." Celetuk Sakura.

Mebuki mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nama tak asing yang disebut putrinya tadi. "Ino?". Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa harus Ino?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Karena Ino gadia baik dan cantik" Jawab Sakura seadanya seraya mengidikan kedua bahunya.

"Anak bodoh!" Mebuki menyentil dahi Sakura. "Mana ada seorang gadis yang mencarikan gadis lain untuk tunangannya." Sambung Mebuki.

"Ibu...Andai kau tau, Ino adalah gadis yang dicintai Sai,dan pertunanganku dengan Sai hanya untuk melindungi gadis itu dari ayah Sai. Maafkan aku ibu" Batin Sakura memandang ibunya dengan tatapan sendu.  
"Aku ingin bertanya pada ibu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Apa ibu akan sedih jika suatu saat nanti aku dan Sai tak menikah?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tentu ibu akan sedih Sakura. Untuk itulah. Jangan kecewakan ibu. Kau adalah satu-satunya putri ku. Ibu percaya padamu" Mebuki merengkuh putrinya dalam pelukanya tanpa menyadari raut wajah putrinya yang sedih akan ucapannya barusan.

"Lalu,Jika ibu tau,bahwa putrimu ini mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 2, apa ibu juga akan sedih?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Maafkan aku ibu,Tanpa kau sadari aku telah mengecewakanmu. Maaf" Sakura meneteskan air mata tanpa suara. Ia tak mau ibunya tau bahwa saat ini ia tengah menangis sedih. Ia eratkan pelukannya. "Aku menyayangimu,Ibu" Ungkap Sakura. Mebuki tersenyum dan membelai lembut punggung putrinya.

 **[ FlashBack** **Off ]**

Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke. Ia nampak melamun mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat bicara pada ibunya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Sebenaranya pria itu tau. Jika rencana pernikahan gadis itu dengan Sai dipercepat. Sasuke sempat sedih namun saat Sakura mengabari bahwa ia akan ikut dengannya ke Amerika Sasuke senang dan seakan ia tau jawabannya. Bahwa Sakura tak mencintai tunangannya. Dan Sasuke tau,jika sejak dulu mantan sahabatnya itu hanya mencintai satu gadis. Ino Yamanaka. Hanya gara-gara gadis itulah,Sai rela memutuskan persahabatanya dengan Sasuke. Karena dulu Sasuke menolak cinta Ino dan membuat gadis itu terluka karenanya.

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke kemudian. Sakura tersadar akan lamunannya dan menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menatap intens gadis yang duduk disampingnya. "Sepertinya. Aku mulai menyukaimu. Bagaimana jika kita menikah disana nanti,hn?" Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sakura yang terkejut dan merona karena pernyataannya barusan.

"Kau,Gila!" .

"Ya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat tergila gila padamu. Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dalam hati. Pria itu tersenyum dan terus memandangi gadis yang terlihat kesal,merona dan salah tingkah karena ulahnya.

* * *

Mentari menyinari kota tokyo dengan sinarnya yang sangat terang dipagi hari ini. Mebuki dengan pakaian kantornya yang rapi hari ini berniat mengunjungi calon besannya,Danzo Shimura di hotel milik pria tua itu pastinya. Dengan langkah pasti wanita paruh baya itu memasuki Shimura Kingdom. Ia bertemu Sai dilobi. Tunangan dari putrinya itu menyapa Mebuki ramah seperti biasanya.

"Bibi,Ingin bertemu dengan ayah?" Tanya Sai heran setelah mendengar penuturan Mebuki alasanya datang ke hotel milik keluarganya.

"Iya, Apa ayahmu ada diruangannya?"

"Apa ini tentang pernikahanku dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sai balik, Mebuki mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin membicarakan ini pada bibi" Aku Sai.

Dahi Mebuki mengerut mendengarnya."Ada apa?".

Sai menatap mantap ibu Sakura yang ada dihadapannya."Bibi,Maaf tapi aku tak bisa menikah dengan Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ungkap yang sebenarnya pada bibi antara aku dan Sakura selama ini" Ungkap Sai yang tak ingin lagi melanjutkan sandiwaranya dengan Sakura yang pura-pura saling mencintai. Sai bertekad untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Mebuki tentang alasan kenapa ia dan Sakura setuju ditunangkan dulu. Sai yakin ibu Sakura pasti bisa menerima semua ,lagi pula ia tak tega menyakiti Ino lebih lama lagi,dan untuk Sakura,Ia juga tak ingin lagi memanfaatkan sahabat baiknya itu untuk kepentingannya dan mengorbankan kehidupan pribadi Sakura. Gadis itu juga pantas bahagia dengan pria lain yang ia cintai. Sai juga sudah tau alasan kenapa semalam Sakura pergi ke Amerika. Demi dia ,Sakura bahkan pergi lagi ke Amerika asal pernikahan ini tak terjadi, Sai tak bisa merepotkan Sakura lebih lama lagi,untuk itulah ia memutuskan akan bicara pada ibu Sakura hari ini. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya,Sai?" Tanya Mebuki lagi.

"Aku dan Sakura tidak saling mencintai,bibi." Mebuki terbelalak dan tersentak mendengarnya."Sebenarnya,Aku sudah menyukai gadis lain dan pertunangan kami hanya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari ayahku" Sambung Sai.

"Jadi,selama ini kalian membohongiku? Dan Sakura d-dia..."

 **Bruukk**

Mebuki tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya karena pingsan, Sai menangkap tubuh wanita paruh baya tersebut dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Satu hal yang Sai lupa bahwa ibu Sakura memiliki penyakit hipertensi dan mungkin karena dia,emosi Mebuki jadi tidak setabil dan akhirnya pingsan. Sai merasa bersalah. Apalagi saat ini Sakura tidak ada dijepang.

.

.

.

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Chicago - Amerika Serikat.**

 **.**

Northwestern Memorial Hospital,adalah rumah sakit terkenal dan 'wah' di Chicago. Rumah sakit yang awalnya bagian dari McGaw Medical Center di Northwestern Unoversity ini memiliki 22 lantai dan mendapatkan gelar rumah sakit tertinggi kedua di Amerika. Sakura memandang sendu rumah sakit didepannya sekarang. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengenang dimana dulu ia pernah magang dirumah sakit itu. Rumah sakit yang juga memiliki kampus fakultas kedokteran yang menciptakan calon calon dokter hebat seperti dokter Itachi misalnya. Dirumah sakit inilah ia bertemu dan berteman dengan Itachi yang ternyata adalah kakak dari Sasuke, pria yang berdiri disampingnya saat ini. Ia bahkan rela ikut pria ini kembali ketempat dimana ia meninggalkan cita citanya sebagai dokter demi ayahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang kala mengingatnya. Pupus sudah harapanya yang ingin menjadi dokter bedah seperti dokter Itachi yang sudah banyak menyelamatkan pasiennya. bukan karena ayahnya saja tapi juga karena penyakitnya ia meninggalkan impiannya itu sebelum ia diwisuda dan mendapatkan gelar dokter. Sakura tersadar, ia tak boleh menjadi gadis lemah. Demi ibu dan perusahaannya ia harus menjadi gadis dewasa yang tegar meski kenyataanya hidupnya kini di ambang kematian.

"Dirumah sakit itu, Dokter Itachi bekerja. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya disana" Kata Sakura tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Saat ini ia tak mau melihatkan wajah sedihnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Hoam..." Sakura menguap entah keberapa kalinya. Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya merotasikan matanya melihat wajah kantuk gadis disampingnya."Apa?" Ketus Sakura saat Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Hn, Ayo kita cari penginapan. Bukankah didekat rumah sakit ini ada hotel mewah?" Sasuke sebenarnya ingin segera menemui kakaknya Itachi, namun melihat Sakura yang kelihatan ngantuk dan lelah ia jadi tak tega. Apalagi ia tau kondisi Sakura, ia tak mau membuat penyakit gadis ini kambuh. Untuk itulah ia menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan agar bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke mendengus."Matamu buta ya? Apa kau tak lihat bangunan tinggi itu? Kau bisa lihat dan membacanya kan? lagi pula bukankah kau tinggal lama disini?".

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan."Bukan itu maksudku,sudahlah. Kita tak perlu hotel,aku punya apartemen didekat sini,lebih baik kita tinggal disana" Ketus Sakura seraya berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendengus. Namun sedetik kemudian seringai muncul dibibir tipis pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Ini akan jadi menyenangkan. Dan kita tak kan pulang ke jepang sebelum kau menyetujui permintaanku,Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk kedalam apartemenya yang ada di Chicago, dulu ia tinggal diapartemen ini karena tempatnya yang dekat dengan kampusnya di Northwestern University. Sakura menaruh kopernya didekat sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada seraya memandang gadis merah muda didepanya yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan berdecak dan mendekati Sakura. Pria bungsu Uchiha itu kini berdiri lebih dekat didepan gadis itu. Sakura tak menyadarinya, ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat karena rasa kantuk dan lelah yang tengah menyerangnya saat ini. Ia tak bisa tidur selama dipesawat tadi. Gadis itu masih kepikiran ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya dan pernyataan pria itu mash terngiang diotaknya,sebab itulah ia tak bisa tidur.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya kewajah Sakura yang menutup mata. Pria tampan itu bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari gadis didepannya. Senyum tipis muncul dibibir Sasuke. Mata onyxnya mejelajahi tiap inci wajah cantik Sakura dan berhenti tepat dibibir ranum gadis merah mudah itu yang terlihat menggoda dimata Sasuke. Ingin sekali pria itu meraup bibir ranum itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai mencondongkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura yang terlihat menggoda.

 **Cup**

Dengan detak jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya ini terjadi padanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Kenapa hanya karena gadis ini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sasuke ingin memiliki Sakura, gadis yang mampu membuatnya tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika didepan gadis merah muda ini. Lama Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura,bahkan ia menghisab sesekali bibir itu pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua mata yang tadinya tertutup kini menampakkan kedua mata emeraldnya yang terbelalak karena ulahnya. Sakura tak mampu berkata. Ia tertegun,sedangkan Sasuke yang tak menyadarinya masih sibuk menghisab bibir Sakura, pria itu menikmatinya bahkan ia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura reflek kembali menutup matanya saat bibir Sasuke menjauh dari bibirnya. Perasaan tak menentu hinggap didalam dirinya.Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini, Sakura mati matian menekan rasa yang kini campur aduk didalam hatinya karena ulah Sasuke yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya saat tidur. Ia akui ia kolot karena belum pernah ciuman dengan lawan jenis selama ini, meski dirinya selama ini tinggal di Amerika yang terkenal dengan budaya barat yang ciuman itu sudah biasa saja dan pergaulan bebas yang ekstream,namun Sakura tak terpengaruh oleh semua itu. Sakura menjauhi semua itu,ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar ilmu kedokteran karena tujuannya pergi ke Amerika agar ia bisa menjadi seorang dokter hebat suatu saat nanti, meski kini kenyataannya berbeda.

Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, Sasuke memandang lembut gadis didepannya yang ia kira masih tertidur. Lama pria tampan berambut raven itu memandangi Sakura yang menutup mata. Tangannya bergerak dan mengusap pelan sudut bibir ranum Sakura yang tadi ia cium. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibir tipis Sasuke.

Dengan pelan Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura, pria itu membawa Sakura kekamar, karena pria Uchiha itu tidak akan tega jika Sakura tidur semalaman disofa. Sasuke awalnya ragu, apa benar itu kamar gadis yang saat ini ada dalam gendongannya, tapi rasa ragunya lenyap saat ia masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Kamar bernuansa pink, Sasuke yakin ia tak salah, ini pasti kamar Sakura. Apartemen Sakura memiliki dua kamar. Kini Sasuke yakin kamar disebelah adalah kamar tamu dan ia akan tidur dikamar itu nanti dan semoga saja tidak bernuansa pink juga, pikir Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura diatas kasur, dengan pelan pria itu menyelimuti tubuh gadis yang ia cintai. Kecupan ringan ia berikan pada kening Sakura.

"Mimpi indah, Sakura"

Gadis merah muda itu pun menampakkan emeraldnya perlahan setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Rona merah semakin menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Sasuke" Gadis yang mengidap kanker otak stadium 2 itu menggumamkan nama pria itu lirih sambil menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Warn : Typo's, OOC, Gaje dll**

 **Chapter : 11**

 **Sentuh Hati Ku JuliaCherry07**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

.

.

Langit malam di Chicago sangat terang malam hari ini,banyak bintang bertaburan.meski bintang itu sedikit tak kelihatan cahayanya karena terangnya cahaya lampu kota Chicago. Sasuke memandang gedung rumah sakit yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia memutuskan pergi mengunjungi Itachi malam ini juga tanpa memberitau Sakura. Lagi pula ia tak mau menganggu tidur gadis itu yang terlihat damai tadi.

Sasuke melangkah dengan mantap memasuki gedung Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Saat ia masuk kedalam rumah sakit yang terkenal 'wah' itu ia segera menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk bertanya tentang Itachi, kakak yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya perawat yang menjaga tempat itu.

"Apa dokter Uchiha Itachi ada diruangannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dokter Uchiha saat ini ada diruangannya, maaf anda siapa? Apa sebelumnya anda sudah membuat janji temu dengannya? "

"Tidak, bilang saja Uchiha Sasuke datang dan ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Uchiha? Ah.. Anda keluarga dokter Uchiha ternyata." Perawat itu nampak sedikit terkejut. "Saya akan segera memberitaunya."Sambungnya.

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk disebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruang kerja dokter Itachi. Sesekali pria itu menghela nafas panjang, ia akui saat ini ia sedikit gugup, sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan kakaknya. Apa nanti kakaknya mau membantunya?, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke yang paling utama saat ini.

 **CEKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi secara tiba tiba, Sasuke segera menoleh kearah pintu tersebut. Sosok pria berjas putih muncul dari balik pintu, pria yang memiliki mata yang sama sepertinya berdiri mematung diambang pintu.

"Sasuke? " Pria berambut raven panjang yang terikat itu memanggil nama Sasuke lirih. "Kau, Sasuke? Adikku? " Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn,lama tak bertemu. Aniki" Jawab Sasuke datar. Meski kenyataanya dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya saat ini.

.

.

 **\- Sentuh Hati Ku Chapter 11 -**

.

.

 **Tokyo**

\- **Jepang**.

"Ngh..." Mebuki mulai sadarkan diri dari pingsannya. Sai yang sedari tadi menjaganya pun sedikit lega saat menyadari calon mertuanya itu sudah mulai sadar. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat ibu sahabatnya ini pingsan karenanya.

"Bibi,apa bibi baik baik saja?" Tanya Sai cemas.

Mebuki mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan Sai segera membantunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Maaf bi,karena gara gara aku bibi jadi masuk rumah sakit" Sesal Sai.

Mendengar ucapan Sai, Mebuki jadi ingat sekarang penyebab ia tiba tiba tak sadarkan diri. "Sai, apa itu benar?" Tanya Mebuki.

Pria berambut klimis itu pun mengangguk lemas. "Maaf".Sesalnya lagi.

Mebuki menghela nafas, ia mencoba mengatur emosinya agar hipertensinya tidak bertambah. "Sakura, aku tidak menyangka dia rela melakukan ini untukmu dan kekasihmu. "Mebuki kini menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kekasihmu itu bernama Ino?".

Sai, nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Darimana ibu Sakura bisa tau tentang Ino?, pikir Sai.

"Bibi, Ino sama sekali tak bersalah dalam hal ini, Sakura pun sama. Akulah yang... "

"Aku tau, kau tenang saja. Gadis bernama Ino yang kalian berdua lindungi dari ayahmu itu, tak kan ku sebut namanya didepan ayahmu nanti." Potong Mebuki.

"Apa bibi ingin memberitau yang sebenarnya antara aku dan Sakura pada ayahku? " Terdengar rasa khawatir dikalimat pria itu.

"Sandiwara kalian harus berakhir sampai disini sebelum ayahmu akan semakin melanjutkan pernikahan kalian. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, biar aku yang mengakhiri sandiwara kalian." Mebuki melanjutkan. "Aku melakukan ini, demi putriku, Sakura. Sudah cukup ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain. Putri ku yang bodoh itu, juga pantas bahagia,Sai".

"Maafkan aku, bi. Kau benar"Sai melanjutkan. "Sakura, pantas bahagia dan harus bahagia".

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Chicago - America Serikat.**

 **.** **.** Jadi, kau tau tentang ku dari Sakura?" Tanya Itachi. Saat ini mereka duduk berhadapan dikantin rumah sakit yang terlihat sedikit sepi karena waktu menunjukkan jam 12 malam.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

Itachi terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian saling mengenal. Dia gadis manis yang baik".

Sasuke mendengus, entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak suka saat ada pria lain menyebut Sakuranya manis, meski itu kakaknya sendiri yang berucap. "Hn, dan aku datang kesini juga bersamanya".

Itachi nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu dokter tampan itu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari sosok gadis yang mereka bicarakan. "Dia ada diapartemennya saat ini." Ujar Sasuke saat melihat tau maksud Itachi.

"Aa, sayang sekali. "Itachi nampak kecewa, lalu seringai muncul dibibir pria itu ."Apa kau juga tinggal di apartemennya? Kalian pacaran ya? "Tebak Itachi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kakaknya ternyata tak berubah. Meski kini ia seorang dokter hebat tapi sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Sasuke mendengus kemudian. "Aku jauh jauh datang kesini dan membawanya ke Chicago bukan untuk kau godai, Aniki. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin ku katakan dan ini menyangkut hidup Sakura". Sasuke mengucapkan dengan nada serius yang nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya. Itachi bisa melihat itu.

"Katakan"

"Tolong, sembuhkan Sakura. Aku mohon"

Itachi tertegun,Untuk pertama kalinya adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke memohon untuk orang lain. Dan Itachi pun bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu berharap padanya. Adiknya sudah berubah ternyata. Dan Itachi yakin itu karena Sakura. Gadis itu telah menyentuh hati adiknya yang dulunya dingin dan tak peduli dengan orang lain. Itachi tersenyum hangat kemudian.

"Kau, sudah berubah, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal."Batin Itachi. "Sakura, memangnya sakit apa? ".Tanya Itachi. Pria itu sepertinya mempunyai firasat tidak baik tentang Sakura, jika adiknya itu saja rela memohon padanya demi gadis itu, mungkin saat ini Sakura mengindap penyakit parah. Apalagi Itachi sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti alasan gadis itu tiba tiba berhenti kuliah sebelum mendapatkan gelar dokternya dan tiba tiba saja pulang ke jepang. Itachi sempat bertanya pada profesor Smith yang membimbing Sakura selama disini, tapi profesor Smith bilang gadis itu berhenti karena ayah gadis itu meninggal. Itachi merasa janggal kan hal itu. Dan mungkin inilah alasan gadis itu yang sesungguhnya, dia akan segera tau malam ini lewat adiknya, Sasuke.

"Kanker otak, stadium 2" Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi tercengang mendengar penyakit yang diderita juniornya dulu dari Sasuke.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Tokyo - Jepang**

Danzo yang baru selesai menghadiri rapat disebuah hotel salah satu milik rekan bisnisnya, berjalan dengan langkah penuh wibawah menuju ruang kerjanya. Saat ia berhenti dan berdiri didepan pintu lift yang masih tertutup, tiba tiba ponsel yang ada disaku dibalik jas yang ia kenakan saat ini pun berbunyi. "Mei Terumi?" Gumam pria paruh baya itu saat melihat nama panggilan yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

 ** _Ting!_**

Bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka, Danzo segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari putri dari Terumi sahabatnya tersebut. "Ada apa kau menghubungiku, Mei?" Tanya Danzo pada orang diseberang sana sambil masuk kedalam lift.

 _"Sasuke, pergi ke Amerika hari ini dengan gadis itu, Paman!"_ Suara Mei terdengar marah diseberang sana. _"Calon menantumu itu membawa pergi priaku"._

"Kau, jangan bercanda. Mei" Suara pria tua itu terdengar dingin, wajahnya nampak menahan emosi.

 ** _Ting!!_**

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, Danzo pun keluar dari lift itu. Ponselnya masih ia tempelkan ditelinganya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Aku akan menelphonemu nanti" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Danzo segera menekan tompol merah pada ponselnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati wanita yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu,Danzo-san" Ucap wanita tersebut tegas.

"Hn. Aku pun sama, Mebuki-san. Masuklah"

 **B** **ersambung**

A/N : Maaf updatenya lama, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review kalian, aku baca kok semuanya dan terima kasih juga fav. dan follownya. terima kasih juga atas saran dan kritikannya.

Selamat Natal dan Tahun baru buat para readers yang merayakannya.

sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya bye bye *melambaikan tangan*

with love

 ** _JuliaCherry07_**

Hidup SasuSaku!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.**

 **Warn : Typo's,OOC, Gaje dll.**

 **Chapter : 12**

 **\- Happy Reading -**

 **•**

 **•**

"Kanker otak, stadium 2?" Itachi mengulangi perkataan Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu sedikit tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Mata onyxnya terlihat sendu menatap meja didepannya saat ini. Itachi yang melihatnya menjadi kasihan pada adiknya. Ia kenal sifat adik bungsunya itu, sekali adiknya menyukai sesuatu, ia akan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Adiknya memang bersifat dingin dan cuek akan suatu hal, namun Itachi tau adiknya itu sebenarnya orang penyayang, contohnya saat adik bungsunya itu dulu yang masih berumur 14 tahun, saat itu melihat seekor anak kucing hitam yang kelaparan duduk dipinggir jalan yang sepi dekat rumah mereka,adiknya yang mempunyai sifat tak perduli akan sekitar ,tiba tiba berjongkok didepan anak kucing hitam itu dan memberikan susu kotak yang ia pegang pada anak kucing tersebut,tak hanya itu. Sasuke bahkan membawa anak kucing hitam itu pulang ke rumah. Adiknya sangat menyukai anak kucing tersebut bahkan menganggap anak kucing itu sahabatnya. Hingga suatu ketika,Sasuke menemukan anak kucing hitam itu tewas karena tak sengaja tertabrak mobil yang lewat dekat rumah mereka. Meski saat itu Sasuke tak menangis melihat anak kucing itu tewas tapi Itachi bisa melihatnya waktu itu,bahwa adiknya sangat sedih dan rasa kesedihannya itu dipendam didalam lubuk hatinya dan tak pernah ia tampakkan pada orang lain,tapi sekali lagi Itachi tau akan hal itu, karena ia kakak kandungnya. Kakak yang sejak kecil selalu menemani adiknya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya dan kedua orang tuanya. Itachi sedih melihat raut wajah adiknya saat ini. Ia berjanji akan menyembuhkan Sakura, agar adiknya tak kehilangan lagi yang adiknya itu sayangi. Gadis musim semi itu harus ia sembuhkan. Demi adiknya.

"Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkannya, Sasuke"

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya dan mendongak menatap kakaknya penuh harapn. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Ototou" Tegur Itachi. Dokter yang masih single itu pun melanjutkan. "Besok, pertemukan aku dengannya. Ya, setidaknya aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan dulu terhadapnya. Agar lebih tau lagi, virus kankernya itu sudah menyebar kemana saja. ".

"Hn,besok aku akan membawanya kesini".

"Jam 3 sore." Itachi berucap."Karena aku bekerja dijam itu." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke pun berdiri. "Terima kasih,Aniki".

Itachi terkekeh,adiknya itu benar benar berubah banyak karena mantan juniornya tersebut rupanya."Hn. Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Hn"

Itachi ikut berdiri."Ya baiklah,sampaikan salamku buat Sakura."

Sasuke mengangguk."Aku pergi" Sasuke pun pergi berlalu,meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri mematung menatap punggunya dengan tatap lembut.

"Padahal,masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,Ototou"

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hati Ku - JC07**

•

.

 **Shimura** **Kingdom** , **Tokyo** \- **Jepang**.

Danzo duduk disofa diruang kerjanya,dan didepannya saat ini,Mebuki duduk diseberang sofa. "Kita bicara to the point saja,Mebuki-san" Ujar pria tua tersebut.

"Ya,baiklah. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku menolak pernikahan Sakura dengan putra mu Sai,Danzo-san" Ucap Mebuki tegas.

Danzo terbelalak akan hal itu,pria itu pun berdiri."Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara pria tua itu meninggi."Bukankah waktu itu kau setuju akan hal ini? Kenapa kau berubah? Apa karena putrimu yang menolak menikah dengan putraku gara gara pria lain yang lebih kaya,begitu?" Tuduhnya sinis. Danzo lalu mendengus dan tersenyum sinis."Bahkan putrimu sekarang kabur bersama selingkuhannya ke Amerika."

Mebuki pun berdiri."Aku minta maaf sebelumnya.Tapi apapun yang kau bilang tentang Sakura,itu tidaklah benar. Aku mengenal baik putriku,dia tak mencintai putramu Sai,begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka selama ini menerima pertunangan ini,semata mata karenamu,Danzo-san." Mebuki melanjutkan."Seharusnya kau bangga pada putramu,karena dirimu. Ia harus menderita selama ini. Menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintai. Bukankah itu menyakitkan, Danzo-san?" Tanya Mebuki sarkastik.

Danzo terdiam."Aku bangga pada putriku, karena putriku merelakan kebahagiannya untuk orang lain. Tapi aku sebagai ibunya, tak kan rela melihat putriku menderita, sebab itulah sebelum terlambat, aku memutuskan membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini dan memutuskan pertunangan mereka." Ujar Mebuki. Wanita paruh baya itu pun membalikkan badan hendak pergi. Namun sebelum pergi Mebuki kembali berucap. "Asal kau tau, Sakura ke Amerika karena membantu temannya, atau mungkin, gadis bodoh itu pergi karena ingin menunda pernikahan ini."Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya kearah Danzo. "Putramu, merelakan kebahagiannya demi ayah yang sejak dulu tak menyayanginya. Sedangkan kau, demi bisnis. Kau relakan kebahagian putramu sendiri. Sai tidaklah bersalah atas hidupmu dengan dia,Danzo-san" Mebuki pun pergi berlalu setelahnya. Danzo masih mematung ditempat ia berdiri. Pria tua itu tau, maksud Mebuki yang menyinggung tentangnya, ia paham dia yang dimaksud itu siapa. Siapa lagi jika bukan mendiang istrinya. Istri yang tak ia cintai, istri yang dinikahinya karena perjodohan. Istri yang dulu selalu ia abaikan walaupun tengah mengandung anaknya, dan istri yang ternyata sangat mencintainya,ia baru menyadarinya saat wanita itu telah tiada. Danzo menyesal terlambat menyadarinya saat itu,bahwa ia juga mencintai istrinya saat wanita yang selalu berada disisinya itu telah tiada,ia merasa ada ruang kosong yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya saat istrinya itu meninggal. Dan karena rasa bersalah itu,Danzo memutuskan menjauh dari anaknya tapi ia selalu mengawasi putranya itu meski dari jauh. Ia menghukum dirinya selama ini dengan jauh dari anaknya sendiri. Dan seperti ditampar cukup keras saat ia tau,putranya itu ternyata tak membencinya selama ini. Bahkan merelakan hidupnya demi dirinya. Selama ini ia hanya mengira bahwa Sai sama sepertinya. Dan mungkin putranya itu lama kelamaan akan mencintai gadis yang ia jodohkan sama sepertinya dulu, walau itu terlambat. Lagipula ia mengira sejak pertunangan mereka, putranya itu menyukai Sakura, dengan sikap putranya pada Sakura selama ini. Ternyata ia salah. Ia telah buta karena harta dan obsesinya pada bisnis. Dan ia tak kan mengulangi hal yang sama pada putra satu satunya itu. Tapi...

"Tetap saja, aku tak bisa memberikan putra ku satu satunya pada gadis sembarangan." Ucap Danzo dengan wajah bimbangnya.

 **•••••**

 **Chicago, Amerika Serikat.**

Sakura, sudah bangun sebelum subuh. Gadis musim semi tersebut ingin pergi olah raga pagi di taman yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Gadis itu memakai celana training warna pink dan memakai kaos putih yang ia tutupi dengan jaket pinknya tersebut.

Disaat Sakura pergi untuk berolah raga, Sasuke masih tertidur dikamar diapartemen Sakura. Sepertinya pria itu sangat lelah, terlihat jelas diwajah tidurnya saat ini. Sasuke baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi semalam, pria tampan dan kaya itu semalaman tak bisa tidur karna memikirkan cara untuk mengajak Sakura kerumah sakit. Kalau hanya mengajak gadis itu kerumah sakit sih Sasuke dengan mudah pasti bisa, tapi masalahnya bagaimana cara membujuk gadis pink itu untuk menjalani pengobatan untuk penyakitnya itu, Yang gadis itu tau alasan Sasuke membawanya ke Amerika karena kakaknya bukan karena Sasuke ingin membuat gadis pink itu sembuh. Bahkan Sakura tak tau jika Sasuke mengetahui penyakitnya itu.

"Ngh... " Perlahan pria Uchiha itu membuka matanya yang terpejam. Sasuke yang baru bangun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Jam 7?" Gumamnya saat melihat jam didinding. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sakura" Panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ia panggil. Sasuke pun mencari gadis itu dikamar yang ditempati gadis itu semalam. "Sakura? " Panggilnya lagi. Kamar gadis itu terlihat kosong. "Kemana dia pergi?" Sasuke bergumam sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar Sakura dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke, mengambil air minum dikulkas. Setelah meneguk air dingin, pria itu pun merogoh ponselnya yang ada disaku celana yang ia pakai. Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa tamu sambil menekan nomer dilayar ponselnya.

"Itachi-ni" Sasuke mendudukan pantatnya ke sofa sambil bicara pada Itachi diseberang sana. "Aku... "Sasuke nampak sedikit ragu mengatakannya. "..Butuh bantuanmu lagi".

 **••••••**

 **Tokyo - Jepang.**

Seperti biasa,Sai berdiri tak jauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka untuk melihat gadis pujaannya saat ini. Namun toko bunga Yamanaka kini sudah tutup, pria itu tak bis melihat gadisnya ditoko. Sai mendesah dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Sai-kun" Langkah pria itu pun terhenti saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya. Sai pun berbalik, seorang gadis yang ingin dilihatnya kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sinar rembulan malam ini menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka.

"Ino" Sai berjalan mendekati Ino, gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sai-kun, apa kau mau pergi tanpa bertemu denganku terlebih dahulu?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah manisnya, membuat pria dihadapannya gemas melihatnya.

"Hn" Sai mengidikan kedua bahunya acuh dan mencubit pelan pipi kiri Ino.

Ino tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sai yang ada dipipinya. "Aku merindukanmu" Ungkapnya.

Sai mendengus sekaligus terkekeh. "Bukankah tadi pagi kita sudah bertemu?" Sai mengerling jail.

Ino terkekeh dan tersipu malu. "Entahlah, Rasanya aku ingin melihat Sai-kun terus hari ini" Jawab Ino.

Sai membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukanya. "Aku juga." Ungkapnya. Ino membalas pelukan Sai dengan senyum yang mengembang tanpa tau bahwa pria yang memeluknya kini berwajah sendu. "Apapun yang terjadi, Aku akan mempertahankanmu, Ino" Batin Sai seraya mempererat pelukanya.

 **•**

 **Sentuh Hati Ku : Chapter 12**

 **•**

 **Chicago, Amerika Serikat**

Sakura telah kembali ke apartemennya setelah selesai berolah raga pagi. Saat gadis itu masuk ke apartemennya, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan bersilang tangan didada tak jauh dari pintu. "Astaga Sasuke! Kau mengejutkanku saja" Pekik Sakura kesal.

"Hn" Respon Sasuke acuh.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menatap heran Sasuke.

"Cepat mandi, kita akan sarapan diluar"

Sakura mendesah. "Kenapa tidak sarapan disini saja, aku bisa memasak" Tawar Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng tanda tak setuju. "Aku tak mau keracunan" Sasuke berbicara sambil berjalam melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Cepat mandi aku akan menunggumu diluar. Aku sudah menyewa mobil" Sambungnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis pink itu yang mematung dengan dahi yang terhiasi sudut siku siku.

"Apa katanya? keracunan?" Sakura mendengus. "Dasar" Gerutunya.

 **••••••**

 **Tokyo - Jepang.**

Setelah mengantar Ino pulang kerumah, Sai kini mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman Haruno. pria itu ingin menemani ibu Sakura yang kini sendirian dirumah bersama pembantunya karena ditinggal putri tunggalnya ke Amerika. Sai ingin menjaga wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri itu saat sahabatnya pergi.

"Sai? Kenapa kau datang larut malam? " Tanya Mebuki heran melihat kedatangan Sai.

"Boleh aku menginap disini, Bi?"

Mebuki tersenyum ramah dan mengerti maksud Sai. "Tentu saja boleh. Masuklah".Sai pun masuk kedalam setelah Mebuki mempersilahkanya.

Pria yang sudah lama berteman dengan Sakura itu, berjalan beriringan dengan Mebuki menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua."Apa kau sudah makan malam, Sai?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Sudah, aku tadi makan malam bersama Ino, bi"

"Aa,begitu ya" Mebuki mengangguk paham."Sakura pernah bilang,Ino gadis cantik yang baik. Bibi jadi ingin bertemu dengannya" Ujarnya.

Sai tersenyum simpul."Hn,lain waktu aku akan mengajak bibi ke toko bunganya untuk bertemu dengannya".

"Kau janji?"

Sai terkekeh."Tentu bibi ku sayang" Sai memeluk Mebuki penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah,tidurlah dikamar Sakura seperti biasanya saat kau menginap" Kata Mebuki. Sai mengangguk.

Mebuki hendak menuju kamarnya yang berbeda arah dengan kamar Sakura, Langkahnya terhenti saat Sai memanggilnya.

"Bibi"

Mebuki berbalik dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tau, tenang saja ayahmu pasti akan menyadari kesalahannya dan merestui hubunganmu dengan Ino".

"Terima kasih, bibi" Sai tersenyum tulus pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Sai"

"Selamat malam, bibi".

 **•** **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Chicago - Amerika Serikat.**

Sakura dan Sasuke sarapan pagi disebuah restauran asia yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit dimana Itachi bekerja. Sasuke memang sengaja mengajak gadis musim semi itu makan direstauran ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat memandangi gadis itu makan dengan lahapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura saat menyadari bahwa pria dihadapannya hanya memandanginya saja tanpa menyentuh makananya.

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban ambigu dan aneh Sasuke itu. Ia pun meneguk air minum setelah selesai makan. Saat mengusap bibirnya setelah minum dengan tissu dihadapannya, Sakura jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Dimana Sasuke mencium bibirnya diam diam. Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat kejadian itu, jantungnya jadi berdetak tak beraturan. Sasuke menyerngit menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, kau demam?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku baik baik saja" Jawabnya sedikit ketus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura saat ini. "Benar benar menggemaskan" Batin Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Seseorang yang baru datang tiba tiba memanggil nama gadis itu, Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh kearah orang tersebut, begitu juga Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun melihat pria yang ia kenal tersebut dan tak menyangka akan bertemu disini. "Dokter Itachi?"

"Aniki?" Gumam Sasuke.

Pria dewasa yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke itu pun berjalan menuju meja dimana Sakura dan Sasuke tempati saat ini. "Hei, Kalian ada disini? Di Chicago? dan saling mengenal?" Itachi bertanya dan berpura pura terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Sakura ada di Chicago dan saling mengenal.

"Dokter, Aku disini diajak Sasuke" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang nampak diam ."Dia ingin bertemu denganmu". Sakura kembali memandang Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke. "Hn, senang bertemu denganmu,Sasuke" Pria itu pun memeluk Sasuke tanpa aba aba,Adik yang ia peluk mendelik kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Ini supaya sandiwara kita lebih nyata,otouto" Itachi melepas pelukannya. Dan tersenyum pada Sakura yang tersenyum kaku melihat dua pria dewasa yang saling berpelukan.

"Sakura,terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan adik kesayanganku ini" Ujar Itachi.

"Tidak masalah" Jawab Sakura. Tiba tiba gadis itu terbatuk,membuat dua pria tampan Uchiha menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke segera mengambil gelasnya dan memberikan air minum itu pada Sakura. Sakura mengambil air itu dan langsung meminumnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis memperhatikan adiknya yang begitu perhatian pada Sakura. Namun senyum itu segera hilang dan berganti sendu saat ia ingat apa yang diderita gadis yang adiknya cintai itu."Sakura" Panggil Itachi.

Sakura menoleh,begitu juga Sasuke.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Sakura tersentak dan menatap heran Itachi. Ia lekas beralih menatap Sasuke. "Pergilah,Aku akan menunggumu ditaman dekat sini" Kata Sasuke saat tau arti tatapan Sakura padanya.

Dengan ragu Sakura pun menjawab."Baiklah,dokter Itachi".

Itachi dan Sakura pun pergi berdua,Sasuke menatap keduanya.

"Ku serahkan Sakura padamu,Aniki"

 ** _•••••••_**

Sakura dan Itachi kini berdua duduk disofa diruang kerja Itachi. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Dokter Itachi?" Tanya Sakura heran. Katanya pria itu ingin bicara berdua dengannya, kenapa malah membawanya kerumah sakit? apa tidak ada tempat lain lagi untuk bicara?,pikir Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan bicara pada intinya saja. " Ujar Itachi. Sakura mengangguk, sangat jelas gadis itu sudah tak sabar menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Apa kau berhenti kuliah karena kau sakit, Sakura?".

Mata emerald gadis itu membulat sempurna. "K-kau ini bicara apa, Itachi-san". Elaknya gugup.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Aku seorang dokter, dan aku tau itu dari profesor mu, Sakura" Itachi sengaja berbohong.

Sakura menegang. ia menundukan kepalanya dan meremas ujung roknya. "Jangan beritau ini padanya" Ucap Sakura.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tau 'dia' yang dimaksudnya pasti Sasuke, adiknya. "Hn, baiklah" Jawab Itachi."Sudah mencampai tingkatan berapa? " Tanya Itachi kemudian. Pria itu menatap sedih Sakura yang duduk didepannya.

"Stadium 2" Sakura menghela nafas, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Itachi. "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini".

"Sampai kapan kau mampu bertahan? Kanker otak bukanlah penyakit yang sepele, Sakura" wajah Itachi berubah serius kali ini.

"Aku tau itu. "

"Tentu kau tidak tau, jika kau tau kau akan bersedia menjalani kemoterapi atau operasi,bukan?" Sindir Itachi.

Sakura membuang muka."Aku punya alasan untuk itu" Elaknya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mau sembuh?"

"Tentu saja aku mau" Nada bicara Sakura sedikit meninggi. Itachi diam mendengarkan gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya."Ibuku akan sangat menderita jika aku mati" Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi gadis itu."Aku...jika aku melalukan operasi,belum tentu akan berhasil dan aku takut itu." Sambungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kemoterapi?"

"Ibuku akan tau penyakitku nanti jika aku menjalani kemoterapi" Sakura menyeka air matanya kasar."Aku tidak ingin ibuku tau."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang."Aku tau,kemoterapi akan membuat pasien mengalami kerontokan rambut sebagai efek kemoterapi itu sendiri. Tapi jika kau sembunyikan ini terus dan tidak melakukan apapun pada penyakitmu itu,kau tak kan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi,Sakura" Terang Itachi.

Sakura meremas lebih kencang ujung roknya."Aku..." suara gadis itu melemah.

"Aku akan membantumu" Potong Itachi. Gadis musim semi itu menatap tak percaya."Percayalah padaku,Sakura." Tukasnya.

"Senior"

Disisi lain,Sasuke duduk sendirian dibangku taman dimana tak jauh darinya duduk ada sebuah kolam dengan air mancur ditengahnya. Banyak koin didalam kolam tersebut. Mata onyx Sasuke memperhatikan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang melempar koin kedalam kolam tersebut. Setelah itu,anak kecil berusia 15 tahun itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedada sambil memejamkan matanya. Anak kecil pirang itu sedang berdoa ternyata. Karena penasaran Sasuke menghampiri anak lelaki berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini berdiri disamping anak lelaki itu.

Anak kecil itu pun membuka mata dan menoleh kearah Sasuke."Aku sedang memohon." Jawabnya polos.

"Memohon?"

Anak itu mengangguk."Kau tidak tau? orang Chicago sangat percaya tentang ini."

"Benarkah,apa itu?"

"Jika kau melempar koin kedalam kolam dan koin itu masuk kedalam sebuah tempat kosong didalam air kolam yang ada disana,maka segeralah memohon,permohonanmu akan dikabulkan nanti" Jelas anak kecil tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus."Konyol. Aku tidak percaya itu".

"Tapi aku percaya. Asal itu bisa membuat ibuku sembuh" Ujar anak lelaki itu lagi. Anak lelaki itu lalu merogoh koin disaku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Ambillah" Setelah memberikan koin pada Sasuke, anak kecil itu pun pergi, sedang Sasuke mematung dan menatap telapak tangannya yang terdapat satu buah koin.

Adik dari Itachi itu pun menggenggam erat koin tersebut dan berbalik memandangi kolam tersebut. Sasuke mulai menutup matanya dan mengatur nafas sebelum melempar koin tersebut kedalam air kolam. Setidaknya dicoba, tidak ada salahnyakan?, pikir pria itu.

Setelah melempar koin itu kedalam kolam, Sasuke mulai berdoa. Untuk pertama kalinya dan untuk gadis musim seminya, Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal yang di anggapnya konyol dan mempercayai mitos seperti ini. Apapun itu pria Uchiha tersebut akan melakukannya demi Sakura, asal gadis itu bisa tetap bersamanya dan berada disisinya.

"Aku mohon, buatlah Sakura menerima tawaran Itachi-nii"

 _" **Baiklah** , **kapan** **pengobatan** **itu** **akan** **dilakukan**?"_

 _" **Besok** **lusa**."_

 ** _Bersambung..._**


	13. Chapter 13

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, panas sangat dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat ini yang masih duduk sendirian dibangku taman. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang.

"Sasuke" Panggilnya. Pria itu pun menoleh dan berdiri setelah melihat gadis yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Kau lama sekali" Ucap Sasuke. Wajah pria itu nampak kesal karena lama menunggu, namun saat ia melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berbeda,ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah menjadi khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, raut wajahnya tak seperti tadi pagi yang nampak segar, saat ini wajahnya sedikit pucat dan terlihat gelisah. Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan membawa tubuh gadis musim itu kedalam dekapannya. Sasuke tau jika gadis yang ia rengkuh saat ini sedang bimbang,pria itu ingin memberi dukungan buatnya.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengelus belakang kepala Sakura yang dipeluknya,membuat Sakura menjadi nyaman dan tenang atas perlakuan Sasuke saat ini. Tanpa sadar Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menyamankan diri dalam dada bidang pria raven tersebut.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu,Sakura" Batin Sasuke. Pria Uchiha tersebut lalu mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimer : M.K**

 **Pairs : Sasuke ,Sakura**

 **Story : JuliaCherry07**

 **Sentuh Hati Ku Chapters 13**

 **Don't Like ,Don't Read**

 **•**

 **•**

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita kepantai"

Sasuke menatap heran gadis yang duduk disamping ia mengemudi. Ya,setelah berpelukan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman itu dan sekarang mereka ada didalam mobil yang Sasuke sewa sebelumnya.

"Nanti sore saja,Sakura." Sakura nampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke,membuat pria itu menghela nafas."Cuaca siang ini panas,itu tidak baik. Lihatlah wajahmu,kau terlihat pucat." Sambung Sasuke.

"Aku baik baik saja"

"Hn"

"Lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke apartemenmu"

"Lalu kau?" Sakura bertanya dengan raut ingin tau.

"Tentu saja bertemu Itachi. Kau lupa tujuanku datang kesini?"

"Aa,begitu ya. Baiklah" Sakura membuang muka menatap pemandang diluar."Sendirian lagi diapartemen,membosankan" Beonya dan Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Satu hal yang pria itu tau dari Sakura, bahwa gadis itu tak suka sendirian dan Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan selalu mendampingi gadis itu disaat gadis itu berjuang melawan kanker otaknya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Northwestern ,Chicago - Amerika**

"Bagaimana? " Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi. Saat ini mereka duduk ditaman rumah sakit. Itachi mengenakan baju bebasnya karena memang tugas kerjanya dirumah sakit baru nanti jam 3 sore.

"Dia setuju" Itachi tersenyum.

Sasuke tersentak. "Benarkah?" raut wajah Sasuke nampak tak percaya. Itachi mengangguk, membuat adiknya lega. "Syukurlah"

"Lusa,aku akan mulai memeriksanya. Semoga berjalan lancar"

"Hn, Arigatou. Aniki"

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

Itachi memandang adik lelakinya dengan tatapan tenang dan lembut. "Bagaimana, kabar ibu dan ayah?". Sasuke sedikit terkejut, pria itu pun tersenyum simpul didepan kakak yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Mereka baik. Pulanglah jika kau merindukan mereka"

Itachi menunduk sejenak dan terkekeh. "Mungkin lain kali." Ia pun mendongak dan tersenyum lembut. "Sampaikan maafku pada mereka, Sasuke".

"Hn, Aku tidak janji"

Itachi mendengus mendengarnya. "Dasar". Mereka pun sama sama terkekeh.

 **••••**

 ** _Sentuh Hati Ku_**

 ** _••••_**

Sakura menunggu Sasuke pulang diapartemenya. Gadis itu nampak jenuh diapartemennya sendirian. Entah kenapa dirinya kini mulai membutuhkan pria itu berada disisinya. Pria itu bagaikan candu buatnya sekarang. Ada ruang kosong saat Sasuke tak ada disisinya saat ini. Sakura menjadi binggung dengan perasaanya sekarang. Apa karena ciuman dan pelukan pria itu, pikirnya.

Sakura memerah mengingat kejadian itu dan menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya". Gadis itu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

 ** _Clekk_**

Terdengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup. Sasuke muncul dihadapannya saat ini. Sakura menyambut kepulangan pria raven itu dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau lama sekali.".

Sasuke mendekat dan duduk disamping gadis itu. "Kau menungguku? ".

"Tentu saja, bakka" Kesalnya, Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kepantai sekarang."

"Hn, Baiklah. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu" Pria itu lantas berdiri dan menuju kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum menatap kepergian Sasuke. Perasaanya kini senang bisa melihat pria itu. Perlahan tangannya meremas dadanya yang nampak sesak. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Dia tak boleh tau tentang perasaanku. Itu hanya membuatnya menderita." Gumamnya lirih.

Saat kau diberi cobaan hidup, disitu kami-sama akan mengirim seseorang untuk membantumu, bukankah begitu?.

 **••••••**

 **North Avenue Beach, Chicago - Amerika Serikat.**

Waktu menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Sakura dan Sasuke menikmati segarnya udara sore ditepi pantai _North Avenue Beach,_ salah satu pantai terbaik dichicagoMereka berdua duduk beralasan pasir saat ini sambil memandangi ombak yang bergerak indah dengan pantulan cahaya matahari sore. Sasuke menoleh kesamping dimana gadis musim seminya menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke lalu merogoh ponselnya. Pria itu lantas mengambil obyek fotonya yang menurutnya lebih cantik daripada pemandangan pantai.

Saat Sakura mendengar suara jepretan kamera ia langsung membuka mata dan menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura tau Sasuke mengambil fotonya.

"Ayo kita foto bersama" Sasuke lantas langsung merangkul bahu Sakura dan selfie berdua. Di foto itu nampak Sakuda yang menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tertegun sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap kamera. Lucu sekali.

"Hapus fotonya, aku tidak suka" Sakura mencoba merebut ponsel Sasuke namun pria itu dapat mengelak.

"Kita foto lagi" Ajak Sasuke lagi. Dan kali ini membuat Sakura shock dengan tindakan tiba tiba Sasuke. Pria itu mencium pipinya saat foto. Lagi lagi hasil foto itu menampilkan wajah Sakura yang tertegun. _Shannarooo!._

Hari sudah mulai malam, Sakura dan Sasuke masih ada di tepi pantai. Gadis itu masih ingin ditempat ini katanya. Udara mulai dingin dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir pada kondisi kesehatan Sakura. Sasuke memberikan jaket yang ia gunakan pada Sakura.

"Pakailah, udara semakin dingin"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih" Sakura tertegun saat Sasuke membawa tubuhnya dalam rengkuhannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajahnya seketika tersipu.

"Membuatmu hangat" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tau,kau hanya ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri namun Sasuke semakin mempererat. "Lepaskan, Uchiha! ".

"Hn, Aku juga kedinginan, Sakura."Wajah Sasuke nampak menikmati pelukanya. Sakura tak lagi meronta, gadis itu sekarang sadar Sasuke pasti kedinginan karena jaketnya ia berikan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" Ajak Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Sebentar saja. Aku ingin seperti ini denganmu". Sakura nampak diam. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sakura, Tangannya membela wajah gadis itu lembut membuat Sakura tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Dengan lembut bibir pria itu memangut bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah.

"Ngh... "

Sakura bisa gila hanya dengan ciuman pria itu. "Lama lama aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya" Batin Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis didalam ciumanya saat gadis itu mulai membalas ciumannya.

Bolehkah ia berharap, jika Sakura sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya?.

•

 **Sentuh Hati Ku**

 **•**

 **Tokyo - Jepang.**

Sai, tak bisa tidur padahal hari sudah mau menjelang pagi. Pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang Sakura. Pria itu memang sering tidur dikamar Sakura jika menginap dirumah Haruno dan Sakura sendiri akan dengan setengah hati mengalah dan pindah kekamar tamu.

Sai mendesah pelan, ia terus memikirkan hubungannya dengan Ino dan juga ayahnya. Mebuki memang bilang jika ini akan baik baik saja. Namun Sai sangat mengenal baik ayahnya, ayahnya tak mungkin langsung menerima Ino yang hanya dari keluarga biasa saja, apalagi gadis itu seorang yatim piatu. Apapun yang terjadi Sai akan selalu mempertahankan Ino, gadis itu hanya memiliki dirinya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah" Gumam Sai. Pria itu lalu melihat bingkai foto yang ada diatas nakas dekat ranjang. Senyum simpul terukir dibibir pria itu. "Gadis musim semiku, Kapan kau pulang?" Sai mengambil bingkai foto dimana ia dan Sakura tersenyum bahagia didalam foto tersebut semasa sekolah. "Aku harap, kau baik baik saja disana. Dan maaf jika kepergianmu saat ini karna diriku" Tukasnya sendu.

Sai mengembalikan bingkai foto itu pada tempatnya. Ia lalu melirik ponselnya yang ada diatas nakas. Sai mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata baterai ponsel tinggal 25 persen. Ia lalu mencari charger guna mengisi baterai ponselnya, saat ia mencari charger dilaci dimana Sakura sering menyimpan charger cadangannya dilaci, Sai menemukan sebuah botol obat yang isinya sudah kosong. Pria Shimurai itu mengerut dan mengambil botol obat tersebut.

"Pasti ini obat sakit kepala Sakura" Gumamnya sambil membolak balikkan botol obat tersebut. "Aku heran, kenapa akhir akhir ini dia sering sakit kepala,apa anemianya separah itu?". Sai mendesah dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat sampah yang ada didekat meja rias gadis itu,namun saat ia hendak membuang botol obat itu kedalam tempat sampah gerakan tangan pria itu terhenti. Mata kelamnya membulat melihat isi tempat sampah tersebut.

"Banyak sekali botol obatnya. A-apa Sakura ketergantungan pada obat ini?" Sai heran."Sebenarnya obat apa ini?" Dan Sai memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali botol obat kosong yang masih ada ditangannya, Besok ia akan bertanya pada Tsunade, dokter keluarga Haruno untuk mempertanyakan obat tersebut.

Dan Sai,Mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal ini dan berharap sahabat baiknya yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu baik baik saja.

 **••••••**

 **Chicago - Amerika Serikat.**

Hari dimana Sakura harus bertemu Itachi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pun tiba. Sakura pergi kerumah sakit seorang diri setelah beralasan pada Sasuke bahwa ia pergi kekampus untuk bertemu teman lama. Gadis itu tidak tau saja bahwa pria raven itu sudah tau bahwa ia pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sasuke nampak biasa saja dan terkekeh saat gadis itu sedikit gugup saat ijin padanya. Satu hal lagi yang Sasuke tau bahwa gadisnya itu tak pandai berbohong. _Gadisnya, eh?_

Sakura akhirnya sampai di Northwestern Memorial Hospital dimana mulai hari ini ia akan menjalani tahap pertama pengobatan kanker otaknya. Sakura segera menuju ruangan Itachi setelah sebelumnya ia berbicara pada perawat yang bertugas diresepsionis. Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan yang terdapat name tag Dokter Itachi U. yang ada dipintu tersebut. Itachi yang berada diruangannya yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Sakura pun segera menyuruh gadis itu masuk.

"Duduklah, Sakura" Sakura pun duduk dikursi yang ada didepan meja kerja Itachi setelah pria itu mempersilahkannya duduk. "Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit meremas jemari tangannya, ia merasa gugup. Itachi dapat melihat kegugupan diwajah pasiennya itu. "Jangan khawatir. Santai saja, aku hanya akan melakukan _Magnetic Resonance_ _Imaging (MRI)_ terlebih dahulu sebelum aku melakukan pengobatan padamu."Ujar Itachi.

Sakura tau itu karena dia juga dulu seorang calon dokter bedah. Tahap tahap apa saja yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang pasien pengidap kanker otak pun ia tau. Setelah melakukan _MRI_ ia pasti akan melakukan Radioterapi atau Radiosurgery. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ini akan jauh lebih mudah bila ia setuju melakukan operasi pembedahan. Namun apa boleh buat jika ia operasi pemulihan kondisi tubuhnya pasti lama dan itu akan membuat ibunya khawatir, apalagi kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 60 persen.

"Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang. dokter Itachi"

Disisi lain, Sasuke ternyata juga berada dirumah sakit. Pria itu berada lobi rumah sakit. Jemarinya sibuk mengetik layar ponselnya. Setelah ia mendapat balasan dari orang yang ia kirim pesan, pria itu nampak sedikit gugup. Sasuke pun berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ruangan pemeriksaan _MRI._

Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Sakura".

•

•

•

 **Tokyo - Jepang.**

Mebuki,entah kenapa sejak semalam hingga siang ini perasaannya tidak enak. Hatinya gelisah memikirkan puterinya yang sudah hampir 5 hari pergi ke Amerika, padahal puterinya itu bilang hanya 3 hari saja disana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi puterinya.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya puteri semata wayangnya itu pun menjawab panggilan telephonenya.

 _"Ibu?"_

"Ya, ini ibumu. gadis nakal" Mebuki merengut kesal bicara pada Sakura diseberang sana."Apa kau sudah melupakan ibu mu,heh? kapan kau pulang!".

 _"Aku akan pulang ibu. Segera"_ Jawab Sakura diseberang sana. Mebuki dapat mendengar nada suara puterinya yang nampak lesu.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"

 _"Ya."._

"Jangan mencoba membohongi ibu,Sakura." Mebuki nampak tak percaya."Pulang besok,atau ibu yang akan kesana" Tegasnya.

Diseberang sana Sakura nampak menghela nafas panjang dan terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

 _"Aku akan pulang,dua hari lagi.Ibu"_

Mebuki tersenyum lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari puterinya tersebut.

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _Chicago - Amerika Serikat._**

Sakura menutup telephonenya setelah menjawab tuntutan ibunya yang menginginkan ia pulang ke jepang. Gadis itu mendesah panjang dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau tak bisa pulang, Sakura"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara yang menginterupsi. Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Sakura yang sedang duduk dikursi sofa tamu pun menatap pria itu bingung. "Kau menguping ya?".

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Kita tak kan pulang dalam dua hari ini" Tegasnya.

Sakura lantas segera berdiri. "Apa maksudmu?" Gadis itu nampak mulai kesal.

"Kita akan pulang setelah urusanku disini selesai."

Sakura mendecih. "Bukankah urusanmu sudah selesai? dan kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi-san bukan? ".

"Hn. "

"Lalu? apa masalahmu?"

"Intinya kau dan aku akan tetap disini hingga waktu yang ku tentukan."

Sakura memijat pelipisnya, ia heran kenapa dengan pria didepannya saat ini yang biasanya bersikap manis dan penurut selama disini tapi sekarang pria ini menjadi dingin dan menyebalkan seperti dijepang. Sikap pria ini gampang sekali berubah rupanya.

"Aku akan tetap pulang dua hari lagi. Ibuku merindukanku dan aku harus pulang. " Sakura melangkah melewati Sasuke ."Jika kau ingin tetap disini tetaplah disini" Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat salah satu tangannya digenggam Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dan menatap pria itu heran. "Apa?".

Wajah Sasuke memandang serius gadis didepannya."Hasil pemeriksaanmu menyatakan... " raut Sasuke tegas namun matanya terlihat sendu dan nampak kesedihan mendalam di kedua onyxnya tersebut. "...Kanker otakmu semakin menyebar, Sakura".

Sakura tersentak dengan mata membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut, darimana bisa pria itu tau tentang penyakitnya dan juga hasil pemeriksaanya yang ia lakukan kemarin?,pikirnya.

"Apa dokter Itachi yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke, dahi Sakura mengerut. "Aku sudah tau lama, tentang penyakitmu. Sakura". Dan Sakura kembali tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata perlahan jatuh kedua sisi pipinya. Bukan karena hasil pemeriksaanya atau karena Sasuke sudah tau tentang penyakitnya yang membuat gadis itu menangis, Sakura mengira bahwa Sasuke selama ini bersikap baik dan lembut padanya karena pria itu kasihan padanya, bukan karena pria itu menyukainya seperti apa yang pria itu pernah ungkapkan dengan perlakuannya selama ini padanya. Ia kecewa.

Tapi, bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika pria itu tak menyukainya? dan tak mengetahui perasaanya pada pria itu yang mulai tumbuh semakin dalam.

 ** _BRUUUKKKKK_**

"SAKURA!!!"

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh gadis itu sebelum jatuh kelantai. Gadis merah muda itu tak sadarkan diri masih dengan sisa air mata yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya. Sasuke nampak khawatir menatap wajah gadis didekapnya yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _Bersambung..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimers** : **Masashi** **Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story** **by JC07**_

 _ **Pairs** : **Sasuke** **, Sakura**_

 _ **Chapters** : **14**_

 _ **Warn** : **Typo's** , **Gaje** **dll**._

 _- **Happy** **Reading** -_

•

•

•

•

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Chicago - America Serikat.**

"Ngh... " Sakura mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ruangan yang serba putih dan berbau obat. Ia yakin ini adalah rumah sakit. Sasuke pasti yang membawanya kesini. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan sedikit pusing. Perutnya juga terasa sedikit mual. Sakura tersentak karena tersadar akan sesuatu, pria itu. Sasuke Uchiha, ia ingat sekarang alasanya ia pingsan karena pria itu, karena adik Itachi itu telah tau tentang dirinya. Kenyataan tentang hidupnya yang diambang hidup dan mati.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dibesi ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Gadis itu menoleh, ia diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang baru masuk ruang inapnya. Pria raven bermata onyx itu pun mendekat dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat pucat. Gadis yang ditatapnya hanya diam dan membuang muka. Sepertinya ia masih marah dengan Sasuke.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Diam. Sakura masih enggan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia masih marah pada pria itu yang ternyata selama ini mengetahui penyakit kankernya dan tujuannya membawanya ke Amerika ternyata karena ia ingin mengobatiku. Sakura tau niat pria ini baik, tapi ia tak senang jika dibohongi dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah karena pria yang semakin lama semakin menarik hatinya ini mengatahui kekuranganya. Ia tak ingin dikasihani dan terlihat lemah didepan Sasuke.

Sakura, marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku peduli padamu, aku ingin kau tetap hidup, Sakura".

Sakura tertegun dan menatap Sasuke, mata pria itu, Sakura yakin bahwa pria raven itu tulus mengatakannya dan tak ada kebohongan dari sorot mata tajam tersebut. Sebelah tangan Sakura mencengkram selimut putih itu erat.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua, Sasuke? " Tanyanya tanpa menatap pria tersebut. Gadis itu menunduk.

 ** _PLUK_**

Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura" Ungkap Sasuke.

Entah kenapa air mata Sakura jatuh tanpa ia kendalikan,bibir yang terlihat pucat dan kering itu bergetar. "Jangan sembarangan mengatakan cinta, jika itu hanya rasa kasihan." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke ambigu. Sakura terkekeh, jadi benar itu hanya rasa kasihan, eh? Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku tak butuh rasa cinta berdasarkan rasa kasihan, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn, aku tau itu Haruno Sakura"

"Baguslah" Kata Sakura ketus, jujur ia terlihat sedih dan kecewa karena ternyata benar, pria itu hanya kasihan bukan cinta. Tapi kenapa ia kecewa dan sedih? Bukankah ini bagus dan ia mau? Dengan begini ia tak kan membuat orang ia cintai terluka?

Tunggu!

Orang yang ia cintai? Apa ia benar benar mulai mencintai pria Uchiha ini? Rasanya kenapa sesakit ini, kami-sama.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tak pernah mengasihani orang lain, bahkan memperdulikan orang lain, itu kurang kerjaan." Ujarnya.

"Apa katamu? Kurang kerjaan?" Dahi lebar gadis itu mengerut dalam.

"Hn"

"Lalu,kenapa kau mengasihani ku dan peduli padaku sampai kau membawaku ke Amerika,hn?" Sungut Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang,Karena aku mencintaimu bodoh!"

Sakura tertegun. "Aku tidak bodoh,Uchiha!". Gadis itu mulai emosi.

"Hn,kalau kau tak bodoh kenapa kau tak mengerti?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis dihadapanya hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu bukan karena rasa kasihan". Wajah Sakura merona,mata emeraldnya berkedip kedip tanda ia gugup. Sasuke melanjutakan "Hiduplah untukku,Sakura".

Dan,sebelum gadis itu sempat menjawab. Bibir gadis itu telah disentuh oleh bibir Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke terasa lembut dan memabukan. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Kami-sama, bolehkah aku mencintainya? bolehkah aku hidup untuknya? aku ingin hidup."_ Air mata jatuh dibalik kedua matanya yang tertutup.

•

 **\- Sentuh Hati Ku -**

 **•**

 **Konoha Hospital ,Tokyo - Jepang.**

Sai, berada diruang Tsunade saat ini. Ia ingin tau tentang penyakit yang disembunyikan sahabat pinky nya selama ini.

"Aku tau, Sakura melarangmu mengatakanya. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikanya saja. Kau tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak" Tegas Sai.

"Kau memerintahku, anak muda?" Dokter Tsunade terlihat kesal dengan sikap Sai. Tsunade tau, Sai peduli pada Sakura tapi sebagai dokter ia juga memegang teguh rahasia pasien.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, kau hanya jawab saja. itu saja" Sai lantas mengeluarkan sebuah bekas botol obat yang ia temukan ditempat sampah kamar Sakura. "Apa ini obat untuk penderita kanker? Ya atau tidak? ". Tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, Sai. Pulanglah" Elak Tsunade.

"Ini tidak akan melanggar sumpah doktermu, kau tenang saja" Sai seakan mengerti apa yang membuat Tsunade enggan memberitahunya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kau, tanyakan saja pada tunanganmu itu. Maaf tapi aku harus segera pergi. Ada operasi penting saat ini" Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya. Sai ikut berdiri dan mendengus.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi aku tau satu hal. Jika kau tak mau memberitahu ku, itu berarti penyakit Sakura sangatlah serius bukan?" Sai terlihat khawatir akan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku hanya bisa bilang. Jaga Sakura baik baik dan buat ia bahagia."

•

•

•

Sai duduk sendirian dan melamun disebuah caffe favoritnya bersama Ino dulu saat masih kuliah. Banyak kenangan indah dicaffe ini saat ia bersama Ino dulu. Ia jadi merindukan gadisnya itu. Seharian ini ia tak datang ke toko bunga gadis itu karena sibuk memikirkan Sakura. Bahkan ia tak datang kekantor. Sai menghela nafas pelan.

"Gadis musim semi, sebenarnya kau sakit apa? jangan membuatku khawatir" Gumamnya. Sai sangat menyayangi Sakura, sejak kecil mereka berteman dan Sai sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat sekaligus adik perempuannya. Pria Shimura itu lantas berdiri dan keluar dari caffe itu dan memutuskan bertemu Ino. Ia rindu dengan kekasihnya dan mungkin dengan bertemu dengan Ino pikirannya sedikit tenang. Tapi sebelum bertemu Ino, Sai mampir sebentar kesebuah tempat, dimana tempat itu akan menjawab rasa penasarannya tentang penyakit Sakura. Jika Tsunade dan Sakura tak mau memberitahu itu tak mengapa, karena masih ada cara lain untuk mencari tau sendiri. Dan ditempat inilah ia akan tau obat apa yang selama ini diminum Sakura.

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Chicago - America Serikat.**

Sasuke menunggu diluar ruang inap Sakura karena saat ini gadis itu tengah diperiksa kakaknya, Itachi.

Didalam ruangan terlihat Sakura yang tengah selesai diperiksa dokter Itachi.

"Kau harus segera melakukan Radioterapi, Sakura. Ini tak bisa ditunda lagi." Ujar Itachi.

"Tapi aku akan segera pulang kejepang dua atau tiga hari lagi, dokter Itachi"

Itachi nampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Tapi ini sudah tak bisa ditunda lagi, mengertilah. Sasuke sangat berharap padamu" Bujuknya.

Sakura menunduk sedih. "Aku tau, Aku juga ingin, tapi Ibu...".

"Aku akan membantumu bicara pada ibumu, bagaimana?" Potong Itachi. Sejujurnya selain ia peduli pada rekan juniornya ini ia juga tak mau melihat usaha Sasuke sia sia dan ia juga tak mau melihat adiknya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tenang saja, bukankah dulu ibumu pernah bertemu denganku satu kali saat ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran dulu?"

"Aa, dokter benar. Saat itu ibuku datang berkunjung karena ingin mendukungku. Lalu?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. "Serahkan padaku, dan sekarang beri aku nomer ponsel ibumu".

 **Tokyo - Jepang**

Naruto berjalan dikoridor perusahaan Uchiha Corp. milik sahabatnya yang entah sekarang ada dimana dan bagaimana kabarnya pria Uchiha itu sekarang. Sesungguhnya ia kangen sahabat dinginya bermuka datar itu. Ditelphone tidak diangkat dan dikirim pesan pun tak membalas. padahal

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Sasuke dan itu sangat penting.

Naruto bertemu dengan sekertaris Sasuke. wanita berparas cantik itu memberitahu bahwa bosnya saat ini tengah berada di Amerika.

"Amerika? kapan dia perginya? "

"Hm.. mungkin sekitar 5 hari yang lalu" Jawab sekertaris.

"Apa untuk perjalanan bisnis?"

"Tidak. Ia pergi untuk urusan keluarga kata beliau"

Naruto nampak terperangah. "Keluarga? apa ada hubunganya dengan Itachi-nii?" Gumamnya. Sekertaris itu mengedikan bahunya.

"Aarghhhh teme sialan, padahal aku ingin memberitau bahwa Sakura-chan ku akan menikah sebentar lagi, ini tak bisa dibiarkan!!!!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Hei, Naruto. kau tenang saja. Sakura aman dan tak kan menikah karena ia sedang bersama Sasuke saat ini. Mungkin sedang kencan (?).

 **Chicago - America Serikat.**

Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada didalam mobil. Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ditepi jalan saat Sakura bilang ia sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan pengobatan disini dan tak kan kembali kejepang.

"Aku tak salah dengarkan?"

"Ya, Kau tak salah dengar" Sakura menyakinkan.

Sasuke terlihat senang dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Ia lantas memeluk gadis itu erat. "Terima kasih" Sasuke yakin ia sangat jarang mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan tersenyum senang seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya, ia seperti tak menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama gadis yang saat ini ia peluk. Sungguh, Gadis merah muda ini mengubahnya, menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sakura membeku. Ia tak menyangka pria pecinta bisnis ini akan sesenang ini hanya karena dia mau melakukan Radioterapi dan tak kan pulang kejepang. Begitu cintakah pria Uchiha ini padanya?, Pikir Sakura senang.

"S-Sasuke, Berhentilah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,bodoh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Aa,tipe cewek tsundere eh Sakura?.

"Aku tak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,Apa salahnya memeluk kekasih sendiri,hn?" Sasuke menyeringai. lihat, wajah Sakura langsung merona semerah tomat favoritenya.

"S-siapa kekasihmu?" Sakura gugup.

"Siapa lagi memangnya,hn?" Goda Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh" Sakura kesal dan membuang muka. Ia marah dan itu menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

"Ayo kita kencan" Ajak Sasuke tiba tiba. Sakura menoleh.

"Kau gila ya?"

"Hn. Aku tergila gila padamu".

Ya ampun, Sakura benar benar tak paham,kenapa Sasuke yang terkenal dingin jadi pria gombal seperti ini.

"Hei,Kau seperti ini pada setiap perempuan ya?" Sakura akan menendang pantat Sasuke jika itu benar.

"Tidak" Wajah Sasuke kini nampak serius. "Kau lah yang membuatku tak menjadi diriku saat bersamamu." Tangan kanan pria itu menyentuh pipi Sakura dan membelainya. Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Teduh,itulah yang dilihat Sasuke dimata indah gadis yang ia tatap saat ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

 _"Kami-sama, ijinkanlah aku terus melihat mata indah ini. Ia sangat berharga untukku"._

•

 ** _Bersambung_**

 ** _•_**

 _Maaf lama tak update dan membuat kalian menunggu lama. Tapi tenang saja sesibuk apapun saya, saya kan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini hingga tamat meski tak tau sampai kapan. hehehe._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu, mendukung, reviews, follow n favoritenya ya kawan, I love u all._

 _Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya nanti ya. bye..._

 _semoga hari kalian menyenangkan dan jangan lupa piknik._

 ** _\- JuliaCherry07 -_**


End file.
